Volunteered: The 29th Hunger games (SYOT) (Closed)
by Nautics
Summary: A SYOT based in an extremely varied arena with desserts, mountains and even a volcano. There will be , alliances, betrayals and heartbreak. 24 Tributes will enter but only 1 will leave! I do not own the Hunger Games: Suzanne Collins does
1. Tazzel (Head Gamemaker)

The 29th Hunger Games (SYOT)

The game makers managed to create a spectacle in the last hunger games with mutt bears and more, however this time Tazzel the new game master wanted to focus on a huge arena with mixed climates. As standard practice goes there's a forest to the West of the arena where the 24 tributes start. However in the centre Tazzel placed a huge active volcano (no big deal). In the south there is a dessert (Not the best idea to go here but it could be used to escape nasty tributes). In the north there are snowy mountain which could be used as a hideout. If you travel to the east you will find a body of water and if you somehow manage to make a raft, you can find an island however there may be more to this island than meets the eye.

 **Tazzel (Game master)**

"Well it looks like we're ready to begin". "president for life Snow will like this one I hope"

 **Ok so this is the first time iv'e done a SYOT and only the second story I have wrote on here. So some advice would be helpful. Basically I wanted to decide the fate and adventure of each character based on random dice for example if the dice lands on 1 they die and if it lands on 6 they get a major advantage. Obviously depending on the strengths weaknesses and skills of each character can give them advantages and disadvantages in the dice roll. I may use a random playing card selection to compensate for this, with each card having a different meaning. (don't worry too much about the detail). Please give me feedback and advice. Also note I am dyslexic so I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes but spell check normally takes care of it.**


	2. Tribute submission form

Hunger games tribute form

 **Submissions are now closed! Thanks for all the submissions and keep reading to find out what happens to all the tributes!**

 **I have now put this on my profile because I have been made aware that you can't copy and paste from here. Sorry about that but now you can find it on my profile also!**

This is the tribute submission form. It's simple I know but I'm open to any suggestions to improve it. You can submit a maximum of 2 tributes. Please PM them to me. Thanks. Obviously I will update it if (or when) I get a tribute.

Name:

District and Gender:

(Taken): D6 F, D6 M, D1 M, D1 F, D4 F, D4 M D2 M, D2 F, D12 M, D12 F, D7 M, D7 F, D10 M, D10 F, D3 M, D3 F, D5 M, D5 F, D11 F, D11 M, D8 M, D8 F, D9 M, D9 F,

Age:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Ethnicity:

Other features:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Interview outfit:

Reaping Outfit:

Weapon:

Open to Romance:

Personality:

Family and Background:

Reaped or Volunteer:

Just adding this in so I don't break any rules

 **Tazzel (Head Gamemaker)**

Tazzel stood over the control room, he had just finished the designing of this year's Arena. President Snow entered the room, he was a young man who had just risen to power after the chaos of the rebellion.

"My president" said Tazzel as he acknowledged Snow

"How is the arena coming along?" Asked Snow

"I have just completed it, I believe the variety of this year's arena should please our audiences" answered Tazzel.

Snow took a look at the hologram map of the arena

"Not bad…Still many citizens have considered the last few games to by somewhat dull. I think you can add one last touch to give the tributes something extra to think about" said Snow

"Like What?" asked Tazzel

"Use your imagination" replied Snow

"You weren't given the job of Head Gamemaker for nothing"


	3. District 6 Reapings

District 6 Reapings

 **Mex Warren 15**

It was the morning of the reapings in District 6 for the 29th Hunger games. Mex knew what this meant, she had known people who had been reaped in previous years. Although she preferred not to watch the games as she was generally against violence. Mex lived at home with her parents, Aunt and younger sister Kaia. Her parents are both mechanics and rarely have time for her, she spends most of her time with her Aunt and Sister. Before the reapings she went with her aunt to buy breakfast. As she was walking she saw a large ginger cat, it had a bird inside its mouth that it had just caught, still alive. "Let it go!" shouted Mex as she picked up a stone and threw it at the cat. The cat screeched as it dropped the bird. Mex ran over to the bird and picked it up.

"It's wings damaged, we have to take it home!" insisted Mex.

"Just leave it" said her Aunt "You have more things to worry about than a bird".

"With all the suffering in Panem what harm can a little bit of love do?" argued Mex.

"Alright Socrates" Her Aunt said laughing.

"What's a Socrates?" asked Mex.

"Nevermind" replied her aunt

When Mex walked in with the bird her parents gave her Aunt a disapproving look. Mex gave Kaia a kiss on her forehead as she came in. Kaia was 13 (two years younger than Mex). Kaia looked almost identical to Mex both having dark hair and features. This was her second reaping although she seemed more nervous this time.

"Whats that?" asked Kaia.

"I saved him from a cat"

"If I don't come back today will you promise to look after him for me?".

"Don't say things like that!" protested Kaia.

"Just promise".

"Ok…I promise"

Mex and Kaia arrived late at the reapings. "Remember, I will never let anything happen to you" said Mex before they were quickly separated into their age groups and genders. Mex rarely spent much time with anyone else other than her Aunt and Sister, so she felt nervous around so many other people. Everyone stood in silence as they waited for the names of the unfortunate to be drawn. "Kaia Warren" announced the man. Mex stood in silence, she was naturally timid although instinct kicked in as she remembered her words earlier. "I…volunteer" said Mex sheepishly. "What was that?" said the main. "I volunteer as tribute" Mex shouted more confidently this time.

 **Jay Porter 18**

Jay lived with his mother and younger brother Teccam. He had just turned 18 meaning that today would be his last reaping. Although he was not happy about that, he believed that the people of the capitol were great beings descended from aliens, the great masters as he called them and that the Hunger Games were a necessary sacrifice. Jay did not have any friends only his big ginger cat Tommy who often brought him dead birds. Jay was outside with Tommy before he went of hunting in District 6. Jay heard a shout from his mum "Jay…breakfast". Jay came in reluctantly to find his brother sitting at the table with his bowl of soup.

"Have you taken your medication today?" asked his mum,

Jay ignored her and sat down. He gestured to Teccam to take a spoonful of his soup first to prove its not poison. Teccam sighed

"Why do I have to do this everytime…we are eating the same soup" .

"Monsters aren't effected by poison" replied Jay.

"We have been over this" his mother cut it "Your brother is not a monster…He loves you" "Yes he is!" snapped Jay

"Your all monsters!"

Jay then knocked his soup onto the flaw in anger.

"Teccam why don't you get ready for the reapings, we're running out of time" His mum said trying to stay calm.

Jay was very tall at 6 foot 1 and he became stronger as he grew older. Professionals suggested that Jay should live in a care home because his schizophrenia made him dangerous sometimes. However his mum refused this, she didn't see why he shouldn't have the same rights as everyone else.

Due to the great transport industry of District 6 the people were transported by a tube to the reapings. Jay arrived early, excited to see if the great masters would choose him. He hated all children, when he was at school he was bullied because of his condition and red hair. This lead him to believe all children and their parents are monsters and that the people of the capitol were heroes who sacrificed monsters. The announcer stood on a stage in front of everyone, he picked the girl tribute first. "Kaia Warren" he heard the man announce, followed shortly by "I volunteer as tribute". He then saw a girl, a few years younger than him walk to the stage slowly. "She must be exited to go to the land of the great masters" Jay thought to himself. Although Jay believed that people must be chosen not volunteer. The man then selected the male tribute.

"Jay Porter" he announced.

Jay was shocked, he couldn't believe it was finally his time. Although part of him inside knew it was wrong. "Maybe they are the monsters". He quickly shook this thought off and walked confidently to the stage. "I am honoured to be chosen…great master" he said and bowed. The man laughed "That's the spirit!"

 **Thanks for both these submissions. I hope you are happy with the way I adapted them. All the other Districts are still available so please be welcome to send Tributes to me**


	4. Tribute List

**Mars Commonheart 29 (Host)**

Mars had moved from District 1 to capitol 15 years ago. He hated the people of the capitol but he also wanted to stay on good terms with them. He also didn't pick this job since last year's Host Sorrel, unexpectedly stepped down and it fell to Mars. Mars knew it would be difficult to fill Sorrels shoes, he was highly popular amongst the people of the capitol. The 29th Hunger Games were going to start soon and the Reaping's had begun. Mars was about to meet the new head Game Maker Tazzel for the first time. Mars went to step outside his front door

"Let's get this show on the road" He said to himself

 **Here is a Tribute list of all the Tributes I have got. The submissions are now closed sorry but you can still read and watch what happens to all the Tributes. Thanks for all the submissions!**

 **Current Tributes**

 **District 1 Male: Ethan Emerald - Greywolf44**

 **District 1 Female: Iunia Wilson – lionkingfacksguy3**

 **District 2 Male: Dagger Mehta – PhoenixFire-Fly12**

 **District 2 Female: Rachel Moore – ilookhotinblack**

 **District 3 Male:** **Data Mendoza - lionkingfactsguy3**

 **District 3 Female:** **Techna Cattaneo - lionkingfactsguy3**

 **District 4 Male: Troy Salton - emilyemma99**

 **District 4 Female: Lysie Tempest - ardhoniel LotRStarWarsNinjago**

 **District 5 Male: Bolt Brightburg - RedPanda56**

 **District 5 Female: Spens Arausio - RedPanda56**

 **District 6 Male: Jay Porter – ardhoniel LotRStarWarsNinjago**

 **District 6 Female: Mex Warren –** **ardhoniel LotRStarWarsNinjago**

 **District 7 Male: Jamie Heart – PhoenixFire-Fly12**

 **District 7 Female: Aspen Wren – acupofdeathflowertea**

 **District 8 Male: Oliver Gaige - CandleFire45**

 **District 8 Female: Viola Thea - CandleFire45**

 **District 9 Male: Percy Mako – Aldon Blackreyne**

 **District 9 Female: Jasper Divotte - IciclePower33**

 **District 10 Male: Dexter Cutting – Aldon Blackreyne**

 **District 10 Female: Carolyn Elicks - IciclePower33**

 **District 11 Female: Aster Bendsform – acupofdeathflowertea**

 **District 11 Male: Sage Corriander - emilyemma99**

 **District 12 Male: Ivar Lux - CandleFire45**

 **District 12 Female: Annalise Warren – PhoenixFire-Fly12**


	5. District 1 Reapings

District 1 Reapings

 **Ethan Emerald 18**

Ethan Emerald woke up from his bed in District 1, the last time he would being doing so for a while. It was the morning of the 29th Annual Hunger Games and Ethan was going to volunteer. He had been training in the academy since he was 10 and this was his time. Ethan had planned to volunteer last year as he felt he was ready but nerves got the better of him. He would not let that happen again. Ethan put on a smart light blue shirt and smart black trousers. He walked down stairs and found his mother and father (Paul and Tara) preparing breakfast.

"Morning mum and dad" he said

"You look so smart!" his mum said smiling

"Todays your big day son, you are going to make us proud" exclaimed Paul

"But remember don't feel like you have to do this" he continued

Ethan cut in

"No I do" Ethan said sternly" "I have been preparing for this since I was 10"

"Of course we understand" said Tara

His older sister Megan came and joined them for breakfast. Megan didn't volunteer for the Games although Ethan understood why, his family owned a major clothing store chain meaning him and his sister were guaranteed to take over the business after their parents.

After breakfast Ethan planned to go and see his girlfriend Laura and best friend Matt. Before leaving he hugged his parents and sister.

"See you at the reapings" he said as he walked out the door

Deep inside his family thought and hoped he wouldn't volunteer like last time.

Ethan walked down the street towards his academy where he was going to meet his friends, the wind blew his brown hair as he walked. When he arrived he found Laura and Matt sitting on some stairs

"Whats up tough guy" said Matt smiling

Ethan embraced Matt

"Sure you don't want me to volunteer for you?" said Matt sarcastically

"Shut up" replied Ethan laughing

Ethan then hugged and kissed Laura who had a tear in her eye

"You don't have to do this" she whispered

"I have walked away from my destiny once before, never again" replied Ethan

"But why are you doing this? To entertain the people of the capitol?" she argued

"No. I'm doing it to make my District proud" Ethan replied determined

Laura nodded sadly and Ethan hugged her again

"Don't worry about me" he said

Ethan then walked with Laura and Matt to the reapings which were in the centre of District 1. All 3 friends were 18 so after then had their blood sample taken they stood together. Ethan saw his family standing in the background. In District 1 there was one huge screen and infront of it stood District 1s Escort Lavenne. She did the usual intro and went to pick the male tribute first

"Cornel Silver"

Ethan's heart raced, this was his moment he had been waiting for. He froze for about 1 second before taking a deep breath and stepping forward

"I volunteer" he said confidently

 **Iunia Wilson 18**

The day had come. It was the 29th Hunger Games however this was no ordinary Hunger Games, these were the ones Iunia had been training for her whole life. Inside she always dreaded these Hunger Games but she didn't want to let her family or her District down. Efficiency was very important to her. Iunia dressed very smartly for the Reapings, she had her red hair tied into a bun.

"Guten Morgen" said Iunia's mother

Iunia's family was part of the German speaking population of District 1.

"Are you ready for your big day?" Asked her mum

"Of course she is!" her father butted in

"She's never looked more ready!"

"I'm…not sure" said Iunia

"Do I really have to do this…neither of you volunteered when you were my age"

„wir waren Feiglinge. Bist du ein Feigling?" Asked Iunias mum, which was basically asking if she's a coward.

„Nein" answered Iunia

Iunia's family were embarrassed that none of them have ever volunteered for The Hunger Games because of this they made sure that their only child Iunia was trained in the academy not just to compete but to win. However, Iunia had no bloodlust, she just wanted to make her family respect her.

It was now time for Iunia to leave for District 1s Reapings. She lived nearby the city centre so the journey to the Reapings didn't take long. Before Iunia was separated from her family her mother said one last thing to her

"Stellen Sie nur sicher, dass Sie gewinnen"

This translated to make sure you win.

Iunia had her blood sample taken and stood with her age group and gender. Lavenne (the escort) selected the male tribute first

"Cornell Silver" announced Lavenne

"I volunteer"

Iunia saw a boy her age step out. He walked to the stage confidently. Lavenne was now going to choose the female tribute

"This is it" thought Iunia as she got ready to step forward

"Coral Wellstone" announced Lavenne

"I Volunteer!" shouted Iunia as she stepped forward

She quickly walked to the stage to join her District partner Ethan

"Well… we have an eager one" said Lavenne

"Whats your name?"

"Iunia Wilson" she replied confidently

Iunia then shook hands with Ethan. He smiled at her. He seemed strangely nice to her since they knew, both of them wouldn't be coming back.

 **Ok so let me know if you like how I wrote your Tributes. I tried to write them as accurately to what you sent me. I found writing Iunia unique since I don't speak German (Although I tried learning it once) so I used google translate. I hope there were no mistakes. Some of the tributes I might introduce on the train rides to speed things up so please don't be upset if your tribute doesn't get the same amount of backstory!**


	6. The Mutt

**Tazzel (Head Gamemaker)**

Tazzel walked into the control room to check on the progress of his new mutation

"So how's the new Mutt coming along Lacy?" he asked one of his assistants

"Would you like to see it?" asked Lacy

"Of course" replied Tazzel

Lacy pulled up a hologram of the new Mutt

Tazzel looked at it in shock

"It's an…abomination" said Tazzel stunned

"Do you like it?" asked Lacy concerned

"Oh…its perfect" Murmured Tazzel

"It's made mostly of cuttlefish DNA, like you asked, as well as quite a lot else"

"Do you think it will be good enough for the president?" asked Lacy

"Oh I think so" said Tazzel smiling


	7. District 2 Reapings

District 2 Reapings

 **Dagger Mehta 18**

Dagger coughed blood into a sink

"Not again" he groaned

He pulled out one of his medication capsules and ate it

Daggers life had gone downhill ever since he fell into that polluted lake. He hated what he had become, he used to be the most popular guy in his academy and was on his way to being a career and winning The Hunger Games. Now he Is forced to be training as a Peacekeeper like his father, which he hated. Although he had a plan up his sleeve, he could still make it into the Reapings today dressed as a Peacekeeper, then volunteer. His name had secretly been removed from the Reapings since he was excepted into the Peacekeeper academy but that didn't exempt him from volunteering. Nobody knows about his illness except him.

Dagger put on his helmet and shut his door behind him. He joined his normal squad he had been training with and prepared to leave and perform the normal daily petrol of District 2. He marched with his squad through the District. While they weren't looking he slipped away and made his way towards the Reapings through an ally.

Dagger reached the border of where the Reapings took place. The Reapings of District 2 took place in a large field. All that was between Dagger and the Reaping's was a large silver fence. Dagger knew he could easily scale it with all the training he had been through.

"Hey!...what are you doing back here"

Dagger looked around to see a superior officer standing about 5 meters from him. His cover had been blown!

"I…eh…am" Dagger mumbled

"Get here and answer me!" ordered the officer

Dagger slowly walked towards him. The man wasn't wearing a helmet something Dagger would have to take advantage of.

"Well?" said the officer

Dagger stood in silence for a second before landing a right cross on the man's cheek.

The officer fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Sorry about that" said Dagger smugly before climbing over the fence and heading to the Reapings

When he arrived at the Reapings he saw many Peacekeepers standing around which he could blend in with. Dagger had only just made it in time as the Escort was about to choose the District 2 boy.

Suddenly Dagger felt nervous.

"Am I really cut out for this" he thought

His thoughts were interrupted as the escort announced the male tribute

"Silver Graylin" announced the escort

Dagger couldn't believe it, that was his best friend!

Silver didn't move and so Peacekeepers marched over and seized him

"Wait!" Silver shouted

"Someone has to volunteer…they always do"

"Please I have a younger sister…she needs me" he continued as he was dragged forward

"I won't win the games! There are far better Tributes for that! he shouted

"Alright. That's enough" shouted Dagger as he removed his Helmut

"I volunteer"

Everyone looked confused, there was murmuring going around the reapings

"He can't do that" Dagger heard someone say

"Yes I can" exclaimed Dagger

"For one I am 18 years old which means I'm not too old and two I have trained for The Hunger Games almost my whole life and the rest I trained as a Peacekeeper"

As he said this he walked forward and two peacekeepers stood in this way, Dagger glared at them briefly and they quickly moved out his way and he strolled up to the stage.

 **Rachel Moore 18**

"Come on hurry up, I haven't got all day" Ordered Rachel

She was training a girl younger than her at the academy of District 2.

The girl aimed a spear at a dummies head however when she launched it, it went completely off target hitting the wall nearby.

"No not like that, weren't you listening to anything I was saying?" snapped Rachel

Rachel grabbed another spear and marched over to where the girl was standing. She hauled the spear at the same dummy striking it right through the heart.

"That's how you do it" she ordered

"If you want to win The Hunger Games someday, you're going to have to do better than that"

"My dad said just entering The Hunger Games and fighting for your District is honourable enough" said the girl

"There is no honour is death, like there is no honour in losing" Rebutted Rachel

"Now get back to your training! I don't have time to stand here arguing with you. Today I enter The Hunger Games!"

"Yes your right…sorry" Murmured the girl

Rachel went straight to the reapings after her last training in District 2, she didn't see the point in dressing up smart. She wore a crop top with a black jacket on top, as well as leather jeans. In her life in District 2 she normally dyed her hair burgundy although she decided to un dye it for the games and have her naturally black hair.

When Rachel arrived at the reapings her mother and 4 siblings were waiting for her. Her father was not there because he was a peacekeeper in District 6 and rarely came home.

"Are you going to do your District and family proud?" asked her mom

"Of course mother" answered Rachel

Rachel's youngest sister hugged her

"Good luck sis" she said

"Thanks but I won't need luck, remember that" said Rachel

Rachel had her blood sample taken and entered the reapings. The escort chose the Male Tribute first.

"Silver Graylin" he announced

Rachel saw Silver begging not to be in The Hunger Games

"What a coward" she thought

"Surely this isn't going to be my District partner, I would do him the kindness of killing him in the bloodbath"

She then saw one of the peacekeepers remove his Helmut to reveal a boy her age. He had black hair like hers as well as dark brown eyes and light brown skin.

"I volunteer" he said

After some debate he was allowed to be the male tribute of District 2 and he announced his name was Dagger Mehta

"That's better" Thought Rachel

After that controversy the escort wanted to move on and quickly went to choose the female Tribute

"Cassie Ashway" he said

"I volunteer" shouted Rachel almost immediately afterwards

Rachel walked up to the stage to join Dagger and the escort

"What's your name?" asked the escort

"Rachel Moore" she said loudly looking at the crowd

"Ok well shake hands" said the escort

Rachel quickly shook hands with Dagger but did not make eye contact.

 **Please tell me how you like how I wrote your tributes. Now that we have met most of the careers who is your favourite so far?**


	8. District 12 Train Journey

District 12 Train Journey

 **Annalise Warren 18**

Annalise woke to the noise of the train bumping to remind her that this was really real. Today was special in many ways. It had been two days since she had been reaped, well actually she volunteered. That's right Annalise was the first tribute from District 12 to volunteer. Her so called family had raised her as a career Tribute, they believed she could be the first person from District 12 to win the games! However, this day was special for another reason, it was Annalise's birthday. She was 18 today!

Annalise knew she had to get up for breakfast. She had to meet her mentor, something she dreaded as she hated talking to new people or even people she knows. Annalise got dressed but didn't bother to tie up her ginger hair, she walked outside her room to the dining table to find the District 12 boy with the escort and another man she guessed was the mentor.

"Hi Annalise. My names Griffin, I will be your mentor" the man said smiling

Annalise just nodded at him and sat down next to her District partner

"Happy birthday by the way" exclaimed Griffin

"Although I doubt this is how you wanted to be spending it"

"Actually I'm just happy not be spending it with my so called family" she rebutted

"Hmm…So you know why I'm here, my job is to give you two the best chance of winning"

"Wait is that lamb chops…don't you have a vegetarian option?" Annalise butted in

The escort burst out laughing, Griffin joined in however Annalise just sat there staring at them.

"Oh…you're not joking" said Griffin

"So you don't eat meat?" he asked

"Only if I'm forced to but with all this fancy technology I thought you would have a vegetarian option"

"Well I will go and see if I can sort something out" said the escort awkwardly

After they had finished eating Griffin asked to speak to Annalise in private.

"Now since you were trained as a career. The obvious thing to do is to get in their pack" said Griffin

"What? You mean betray my District?" exclaimed Annalise

"Look, its either you join them or it will be 4 against 1 and they will definitely target you because you are a threat" Griffin argued

Annalise just rolled her eyes in acceptance

"So I understand you were trained by Hunter Damien, the winner of the 5th Hunger Games?" Said Griffin

"Ah yes uncle Damien"

"Thanks for reminding me of that monster on my birthday" said Annalise sarcastically

"Ok look…I don't care what happened between you and your family, all I care about is I finally have a Tribute that could win The Hunger Games" said Griffin

"I want to help you do that"

"And what will I go back to huh? A family of monsters?" Argued Annalise

"Do you know what my dad said to me before I left?"

Griffin shook his head

"He said when I win, he can finally call me his daughter"

Griffin let out a deep sign

"Ok how about I make you a deal" said Griffin

"I'm listening" replied Annalise

"If you win I can see to it that you get transferred to one of the other Districts, maybe even the capitol"

"Away from your family" he continued

Annalise laughed

"And how will you do that?" asked Annalise

"I have powerful friends that can see to it…you have my word" he said confidently

"You're asking me to fight 23 other tributes to the death for my freedom, all on the word of a man I have only just met?" she asked

"I'm asking you to trust me" he responded

"If you can't do that then we aren't going to get anywhere"

"Now do we have a deal?" he asked as he put out his hand

 **Ok thanks for reading. Like I said earlier I will be introducing some of the Tributes in the train rides if I only have one tribute from that District. I just wanted to get through the introductions. Also I haven't added a cover image to this story because I don't want to risk copyright violation. Keep the reviews and feedback coming I really appreciate it! Hopefully next will be District 3, 4 or 7!**


	9. District 3 Reapings

District 3 Reapings

 **Data Mendoza 17**

THUMP

"Aw that hurt" exclaimed Data

Data was training with his brother who was one year older than him. Data had black hair with a military buzz cut and light brown eyes and skin.

"You said you wouldn't punch me in the face again…that's the third time" moaned Data

"Either of us could be reaped today and we both have signed up for another tesserae to feed a family of elephants, SO stop whining" said his brother

"I hope you are reaped" whispered Data not quiet enough

"What was that?" asked his brother

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought, now pick up your batons!" his brother ordered

Data's favourite weapons were batons for some reason he just loved the fighting style. His brother generally trained with a standard sword.

"What's the point in all this anyway" said Data as they traded blows

"The Hunger Games is about more than just fighting" Data ducked another swing from his brother

"You have to find food, water, avoid explosives and mutts" Date blocked his brothers sword with both his batons so that they were facing each other

"Looks like you would be talking your opponents to death in the arena" said his brother

"Oh ha bloody ha" replied Data

"Come on your two its time!" Data heard his mum shout from upstairs

"Looks like it's time to go to the…"

THUMP

His brother punched him in the face one last time with his free hand

"Ah come on!" shouted Data

Data didn't bother to dress smartly and just wore lose cloths and sandals. He walked outside into District 3. The District 3 Reapings always had the biggest screens in Panem, one thing Data could be proud about in his District. Data always met with his friends before going into the Reapings.

"What's happening guys!" Data exclaimed

"What Happened to your face?" one of his friends asked

"Just my brother being a dick as usual" replied Data

It was then Data noticed a nerdy girl from school about his age who normally gets picked on. She looked a bit similar to him with black short curly hair and grey eyes. She was once again getting picked on by a gang their age. Data saw a big boy stamp on something that looked like it belonged to her.

"I'll handle this" Data said

"Just leave it, it's not worth it" he heard one of his friends say

Data ignored him and walked up to the big boy

"Hey"

The boy looked up at him

"Pick on someone your own size"

The boy looked around sarcastically scanning the area

"Can't seem to find anyone" he said and began to laugh

Data joined in with the laughter shortly before head-butting him in the face

The boy staggered back

"You'll pay for that" he said as he swung for Data

Data moved out the way and grabbed him from behind and did a surplex on him, throwing the bigger boy to the ground.

The boy got up and staggered off, along with his friends

"Th…thanks" the girl said

"No problem. I'm data by the way"

But the girl had already walked off before he even started his sentence

"Rude" he said to himself

Before he left Data picked up the item on the ground, it was a watch. Obviously smashed.

"Hm" he said as he put it in his pocket

The time had finally come for the reapings themselves. Everyone stood anxiously waiting to see who would be chosen. The escort picked the male tribute first. Data truly didn't believe he would get chosen even with all the multiple times his name was in the bowl.

The escort drew a name from the bowl

"Data Mendoza" he announced

Data stood in shock at hearing his own name being announced.

"Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm" he said to himself as he began to walk forward

He noticed the boy he had beaten up earlier smiling at him. As Data reached the stage the escort noticed the bruises on his face

"Looks like we have an eager one" he said

Data smiled awkwardly

 **Techna Cattaneo 16**

CLICK

Techna put the final mechanism of the watch in place she had been working on for months. This watch special because it held the memory of a computer. It told her the time, the temperature and had its own GPS on it.

"Have you finished repairing that engine yet" Techna heard her boss Lanni yell

"Urr…not yet" replied

Techna spent most of her time with Lanni in her garage. Although she was technically a mechanic she preferred to spend her time building computers and technology.

"I told you to complete it before the reapings" said Lanni as she walked in Technas work station

"If you spent less time working on that damn watch"

"Its…important" replied Techna

"For what? Can you use it to conjure up tesserae?" asked Lanni

"Not yet" Answered Techna

"That was rhetorical" said Lanni

"Right" said Techna nodding her head

"Anyway. You don't have any time left, the reapings are in an hour"

Techna left the workshop and walked back home and quickly got ready. She put her watch on her arm and used to guide herself to the city centre where the reapings are, even though she knew the way. She didn't bother to find her parents and talk to them as they were always too busy and anyway she was expecting to come back. Her father was aa mechanic and makes machinery for the capitol and her mother repairs broken machinery.

As Techna entered the city centre she was suddenly tripped over. Techna fell to the ground putting her hands out to protect her face. She looked up to see one of the school bullies (a huge boy named Joseph standing over her). All of his friends laughed.

"What's up loser" he said

"That's original" Techna retorted

Joseph then noticed the watch on her arm

"What's this?" he said as he yanked the watch from her arm

"Hey give it back" Techna yelled

Joseph dropped it on the ground and stamped on it

"oops" he said sarcastically

"Hey"

Techna looked around to see another boy standing there

"Pick on someone your own size" he said

What happened next went very fast. All Techna saw was the two of them get into a fight and the other boy used some kind of wrestling move of Joseph, slamming him on the ground. Joseph then got up rubbing his head as we staggering off

Techna wasn't sure what to say. She felt nervous talking to people anyway because she didn't get much social interaction. She managed to find the confidence to thank the boy before slipping away awkwardly.

Now the moment everyone dreaded, the reapings.

"This day couldn't possibly get any worse" She thought to herself

Techna relaxed as the escort chose the male tribute first. She hoped it would be Joseph so he could finally be out of her life.

"Data Mendoza" He announced

Techna was surprised to see the same boy who stood up for her earlier walk to the front.

"Well that's what you get for being a decent person" She thought

The escort then moved the pick the female Tribute. He rummaged around in the bowl for a while and picked out a name.

"Techna Cattaneo" he announced casually

But it wasn't casual to her infact in was kind of the exact opposite. Techna wasn't that surprised. She knew there was always a chance her whole life.

"Damn it" she signed to herself

Techna walked forward onto the stage. As she got closer she saw Data recognise her which was a surprise to her.

"So here are the tributes for District 3. Techna and Data" announced the escort

"The names actually flowed quite well together" thought Techna

"Shake hands" said the escort

"Well I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself before" said Data as they shook hands

 **Thanks for reading. Keep the feedback and reviews coming I really appreciate it!**


	10. District 7 Reapings

District 7 Reapings

 **Jamie Heart 12**

The day had finally come, the day Jamie dreaded, The 29th Hunger Games. He dreaded this day because it was the first hunger games where he could be reaped. Although he was not that worried because his name would only be entered once meaning there was not a high chance of him being reaped. Also he could not let it interfere with his day to day life or him and his friends could starve this winter. Jamie had been homeless ever since his parents died 5 years ago in a lumber accident as they were both Lumber Jacks. Since then he has lived in a band of fellow homeless children in which he has risen to be their leader.

Jamie was wearing his normal tattered blue shirt and jeans.. Jamie and his friend Jordan (2 years younger than him) were patrolling the market of District 7, looking for easy food to steal, although Jamie's main goal was to steal a pair of shoes as this would make his job a lot easier . It was harder today because of the increase in amount of peacekeepers due to The Hunger Games.

"Ok I'm going to need a distraction" whispered Jamie to Jordan

"Take this egg and throw it at that important looking person"

"You mean the mayor?" asked Jordan

"Whatever" said Jamie

"Why do I always have to be the distraction?" sighed Jordan

"Cos I'm the leader and also faster than you" Replied Jamie smugly as he patted Jordan on the shoulder

Jordan rolled his eyes and took the egg, he pushed through the crowd and launched the egg at the Mayors head

"What the!" exclaimed the mayor as he looked round to see his assailant running in the opposite direction

"Catch that little brat!" he yelled

While everyone was distracted Jamie took his bag and snuck up to as many market stalls as he could shoving as much bread, cheese, vegetables and meat into the bag as he could. He looked around to see Jordan being tackled to the ground by peacekeepers. Jamie then snuck away down a nearby ally

"Hey! Someone's stolen my bread!" he heard as he made his escape

After making his way through the ally Jamie walked through a junk yard with lots of destroyed vehicles before he got to his camp which was situated in a forest next to the junk yard.

"Jamie's back!" he heard a girl exclaim

All the children cheered and dashed towards Jamie

"Hey I know I'm popular but ya need to chill" said Jamie

He tried to hand out the food equally but found it hard with everyone pushing to get it.

"Where's Jordan?" asked one boy

"The Peacekeepers got him" replied Jamie getting more frantic

"We haven't got enough food to last the winter, will we starve?" asked someone else

Jordon signed "Not as long as I'm around"

"What if you get reaped?" someone asked

"I ain't getting reaped…in fact I'm not even attending the reapings, the Peacekeepers don't know where our base is"

"So I don't want to hear anything more about reapings" ordered Jamie

Jamie was a tough leader but kind hearted. He never let one person starve. He loved every member of his team like they were his family.

A few hours past and Jamie was sitting with the rest of his band waiting on Jordan's return. Everyone was suddenly alerted to a twig snapping. Jamie looked around to find their base surrounded by peacekeepers. One of the Peacekeepers then came forward and pushed Jordan forward to the ground

"I'm sorry" said Jordan crying

"They made me tell them"

Jamie was full of anger, not really at Jordan but mainly society.

He tried to escape but was knocked to the ground by peacekeepers and dragged away.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he yelled as he was dragged away.

"aight, aight I'll behave" said Jamie as he was escorted to the city centre by Peacekeepers.

Jamie was shoved in with all the other 12 year olds. There was a silence as everyone stood waiting for the escort. Jamie saw the mayor that Jordan had assaulted earlier sitting on the stage with some other important looking people. He looked around for a way to escape but realised it was hopeless, every exit was guarded by Peacekeepers.

He saw the Districts escort walk onto the stage.

"Welcome to the 29th annual Hunger Games" the man announced

He showed a video that Jamie knew was bullshit propaganda. The capitol was the one thing Jamie hated most in this world because they hoarded all the wealth while the other Districts suffered.

The man then went to pick the male tribute first.

"Jamie Heart" he announced

There was a long pause as no one really knew who he was outside of his band

"Well…shit" thought Jamie

"Was this really happening?"

Jamie just stood still hoping no one would notice him and they would pick someone else

"Jamie? Where are you?" asked the man confused

Jamie then saw Peacekeepers marching towards him

"Shit!" he exclaimed

He then tried to dart away through the crowd but was seized by Peacekeepers and escorted to the stage.

"Let me go!" He yelled

He did not acknowledge or make eye contact with the escort. Many thoughts and emotions were going through his head but he was mostly thinking of his family of homeless children.

"What will they do without me?" he thought

 **Aspen Wren 16**

 _Dream_

Aspren opened her front door to walk into her home. She had just got back from her friends house

"Mum, Dad I'm home" she yelled

There was no response

"Mum?" she repeated confused

"Dad?"

She walked into the hallway and almost had a heart attack in shock. There was blood on the floor and walls. Her mum and dad lay on the floor with stab wounds. Aspren dropped onto her knees with tears going down her face.

 _Real world_

Aspren woke up screaming and breathing heavily. She looked around to find herself in her orphanage. Aspren checked the clock, it was 8:00 am, She groaned.

"You alright?" her friend Dawn asked her

"Yeah…I'm fine…it was just a dream" replied Aspren

"Was it about…"

"Yes" Aspren interrupted

"It's been 5 years now…you have to let it go" said Dawn

"I can't let it go…not until I catch the killer and justice is served" Said Aspren

"And what will you do when you catch him"? Asked Dawn

"You don't want to know" Replied Aspren

"But I have been training all my life for that moment"

1 Hour later Aspren was practicing her knife throwing on fruit hanging from the trees. Just as she impaled a mango with one of her knives, her friend returned looking frustrated.

"What's up?" Asked Aspren as she impaled another fruit

"Our market stall got robbed again. They took all our stuff meaning we made a loss"

"Who?" asked Aspren

"Dunno. Probably those homeless kids again, They should really make the orphanage bigger. Anyway it Doesn't matter they got away" replied Dawn

"Trinks won't be happy" said Aspren

"Well she never is. Anyway we need to get ready for the reapings. Hurry!" exclaimed Aspren's friend

"Yeah. Yeah" replied Aspren

Aspren hated the Reapings and the capitol almost as much as her parent's killer.

Aspren put on an olive green dress that matched the colour of her eyes and tied up her dark brown hair.

She arrived at the Reapings along with the other children from her orphanage. Aspren was normally confident that she wouldn't be Reaped however her name was now in the bowl 6 times since she turned 16 and also she had signed up for multiple tesserae over the years.

The Escort chose the male tribute first. Aspren watched as the peacekeepers had to literally drag this poor kid called Jamie Heart to the front. Aspren then waited in anticipation as the escort chose the female tribute.

"Aspren Wren" He announced

Asprens heart skipped a beat. She knew what this meant and she didn't see the point in trying to run, she had just witnessed how that went for Jamie.

As the Peacekeepers walked towards her she decided to walk out by herself confidently, she didn't want to appear scared or timid in font of anyone. She sighed as she reached the stage. She looked at her friend Dawn who was crying. With her gone who would bring justice for her parents? Certainly not the Peacekeepers.


	11. District 10 Reapings

District 10 Reapings

 **Dexter Cutting 16**

Dexter washed the blood off his hands in the sink of his slaughterhouse. He loved the feel of pig blood dripping down his hands the most. Dexter knew well the different feel of blood from different animals. Dexter was not physically strong, he was scrawny with a height of just 5'6.

"Another fresh kill" he thought to himself

Dexter loved his job of running the slaughterhouse, he had been doing it since he was 12. His favourite thing about it was feeling the life of the animal leave it and the squeal noise that the animal made when he slit its throat. He also enjoyed cutting it up into little pieces with his hog-splitter.

Dexter washed his face and tended to his scares covering his pale skin from all the whippings in District 10. He wore a red hoody which made the blood stains less noticeable.

Dexter heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find his brother Hobber who had just brought a fresh batch of cattle.

"More meat for the slaughter!" Exclaimed Dexter pleased

"Yeah…just do what you do best" replied Hobber

Hobber led the cattle into the slaughter house. After their parents had died Hobber had taken over the family business of running the ranch and he handled the cattle, bringing them to his brother who slaughtered them. Because of this people called the brothers catch em and kill em respectively.

"Remember it's the Reapings today" said Hobber

"How can I forget?" said Dexter happily

"My favourite day of the year"

"Hoping you will be chosen this year?" asked Hobber

"No. I know I will, I'm going to volunteer and show everyone they can't mess with me!" Replied Dexter

Hobber just looked at him shaking his head

"I swear you get more crazy everyday" said Hobber

"Yeah whatever, now get lost you're boring me" Dexter replied calmly and assertively

After his brother left Dexter shut his door behind him and made his way to the Reapings. Before he got to the reapings he noticed a boy he liked to pick on and pushed him to the ground

"Hey!" shouted the boy

"Shut up and give me whatever coins you have" ordered Dexter

"Why should I?" Asked the boy

"I'm hungry, how else am I going to buy food?" replied Dexter

"You work in a slaughterhouse…" the boy said confused

Dexter rolled his eyes and kicked him in the stomach.

"Alright, Alright…here you go" Mumbled the boy giving Dexter all his coins

"I will tell on you for this!" the boy shouted as Dexter walked off

Dexter turned around and walked back to him.

"You do that and I'll cut out your tong like I did to your grandad" snarled Dexter

"If there's one thing I can't stand its Snitches"

"So are you going to tell?" Asked Dexter

The boy shook his head and ran off crying

Dexter laughed to himself and continued on his way in a much better mood. Dexter's threat was not an empty one, he had gained a reputation of slicing off his neighbour's tongues for snitching on each other to the peacekeepers.

Dexter Arrived at the reapings exited. His bloodlust drove him to this moment. He didn't want to volunteer for the honour of his District, he just wanted to draw blood and kill. Other people thought he was crazy because he had a strange obsession with blood, specifically he wanted to find out what other people's blood looked and felt like. This is why he believed The Hunger Games were the perfect place for him, besides he didn't really value his own life anyway and had no real fear of death or pain. The only other thing Dexter liked in life was beauty, specifically a beautiful woman. He didn't mind the idea of fighting 11 other boys to the death but hurting girls seemed strange to him. Still his bloodlust overcame this.

The escort played the same capitol propaganda video as they always did which Dexter did not pay attention to. He didn't care for the rebellion or peace.

The escort picked the male tribute first from the bowl

"Ray Littleheart" She Announced

Dexter saw a kid infront of him break down crying who he assumed was Ray.

"Pathetic" Dexter thought to himself

"It's almost tempting to let him get chosen just to watch him suffer…but I think not"

"I volunteer" shouted Dexter

There was a stunned silence in the crowd as no one ever volunteers in District 10.

"Well…a volunteer" said the escort surprised

Dexter walked to the front quickly

"Are you a family member to Ray?" she asked confused

"No" Dexter replied sternly

"Well this is a surprise…what's your name?" she asked

"Dexter Cutting" he announced

 **Carolyn Elicks 16**

"Here you go boy" Said Carolyn as she fed her horse Lilac an apple

She stoked his mane

"Carolyn!" she heard her mum shout

"bye Lilac" She said and walked upstairs

Her mum Tara was in the kitchen

"Are you going to help your father on the ranch?" Asked Tara

"Nope I'm meeting my friends" Replied Carolyn as she quickly put her light brown hair up and drank a glass of water

"But what about…"

SLAM

Before her mum could finish her sentence Carolyn slammed the door and headed out to meet her friends. Her mum just shook her head and smiled.

As she walked down the road there were many homeless people living on the side of the road. Carolyn pretended not to notice them. Even though District 10 was one of the poorest Districts, Carolyn's family owned a ranch and so brought home enough money.

Carolyn saw her group of friends standing outside their school, she approached them quietly and surprised one of her closest friends Rachel.

"Fuck you!" exclaimed Rachel

"Did you all miss me" Carolyn laughed

"Honestly I don't know what you guys do without me, must be so boring"

Rachel then noticed Carolyn's crush Everett walking past with his friends

"Hey look it's your boyfriend" shouted Rachel

"Shut up…he's not my…" Carolyn said looking embarrassed

She saw Everett look over and turned her head

"I hate you guys" she murmured

"It's almost time to go to the Reapings" said Rachel

"Here's an idea, why don't we bunk off the Reapings" suggested Carolyn

"What? I don't really want to be in trouble with the Peacekeepers" said one of her friends

Everyone agreed

"You lot are so boring" sighed Carolyn

The group of friends made their way to the Reapings laughing along the way. After they had their blood sample taken they lined up together. Carolyn noticed her younger brother Clifford who was hanging around with his friends. Carolyn never really took the Reapings seriously even though her name had been entered 6 times now.

Carolyn was not paying attention to the escort or the video she played, she spent the whole time staring at Everett who was standing opposite her. In fact she didn't even pay attention to the male tribute who was chosen. It was only when she heard the name Carolyn Elicks be called out that she snapped out of her day dream.

"Wait was that me" she thought to herself

"She can't have just said my name…"

"Carolyn Elicks" she heard the Escort say again

She looked at the front to see the escort scanning the crowd for her. All her friends stared at her in silence looking glum.

Carolyn slowly started walking to the front, she heard her mum screaming in the background but just ignored it for some reason probably because she still didn't think this was real. She pinched herself to check if it was a dream.

"Ouch…definitely not a dream" she said to herself

Carolyn never had stage fright so she didn't mind standing on the stage in front of everyone. It's just what came after that scared her, she had never in her life even considered being reaped for The Hunger Games so she had no experience in fighting, weapons or survival. When she reached the stage she finally noticed her District partner. Honestly he creeped her out, he had chestnut hair and hazel grey eyes but he was very pale and covered in scars. It was his evil grin that creeped Carolyn out the most though, not really the person she wanted to be spending the next few days with…

 **Ok so as always I'd like to hear if you liked the way I adapted your tribute. Dexter was probably the most evil character I have been submitted yet but I find his personality unique and interesting. So thanks for the submission and as always keep the reviews coming! See you soon hopefully in District 4 or 5.**


	12. District 11 Train Journey

District 11 Train Journey

 **Aster Bendsform 13**

Aster heard a knock on the door of her room

"Can I come in?" She heard her Escort ask.

Her escort Indigo was a nice lady, she had tried to be as supportive as she could throughout the last few days. Knowing it was very unlikely someone from District 11 would make it back.

"Yeah just a sec" Aster replied. She quickly fixed her black curly hair and opened the door, Indigo walked in.

"What's up?" asked Aster pretending everything was ok

"It's just…you haven't been yourself recently, you have been very quiet and locked yourself in your room. I was just wondering if everything was ok" said Indigo

Aster sighed

"I was just thinking about my brother that's all" murmured Aster

"I know it can be tough, every tribute has had to leave family and friends behind…you can't let it hold you back" said Indigo encouragingly

"No it's not like that…" said Aster

"Then what is it?" asked Indigo

"His name was Joanak…he died" mumbled Aster

"Oh I'm sorry…what happened" Indigo asked

"No its ok…" said Aster

"He was caught stealing a piece of candy from the market, in District 11 theft is punishable by death…he was publically executed and I was forced to watch" Her voice began to break with sadness

"That was two years ago today" Aster said beginning to cry

Indigo gave a big hug

"I can't let my father suffer through another loss" said Aster

 **Thanks for Reading. I know this was a little brief but you will see more of Aster later. Keep the feedback coming. I would like to hear who are your favourite and least favourite tributes so far!**


	13. District 5 Reapings

District 5 Reapings

 **Bolt Brightburg 17, Spens Arausio 17**

Bolt Brightburg walked into the gym that Spens trained at, she was lifting weights, one of the things she loved most.

"Spennie?" Bolt called out

Bolt found Spens bench pressing 20 kilos, she was struggling on the last rep and her muscles began to shake.

"Got it" said Bolt as he grabbed the bar and pulled it onto the rack

Spens breathed heavily, sweat rolling down her face from her strawberry blond hair.

"I had that" she said as she stood up

"Yeah really seemed like it" Joked Bolt

They embraced each other and kissed.

"I was wondering if you would come to the Reapings with me since I…don't really have anyone else to go with" murmured Bolt

"Neither do I!" lied Spens

"Great!" exclaimed Bolt

Spens felt sorry for Bolt, he was very shy and he had told her his whole family had died Although he never said how, which meant she was the only person he talked to. That's why she decided to go out with him she guessed. Although she did also like his dark red hair and many freckles. Spens picked up her bag and they walked out.

"I just need to go home first to get ready for the Reapings" Said Spens as they walked along the street.

When they reached her house she pulled out her key and opened the door

"My dad's out working" said Spens as they walked into the front room.

Bolt noticed an electric fire in the room he began shaking and sweating

"What's wrong?" asked Spens confused

"Can you…can you please turn that off…please?" he stuttered

Spens noticing he was destressed quickly turned it off and he began to calm down.

"You afraid of fire?" she asked

Bolt nodded

"Does it have something to do with the scare on your hands?" she asked curiously

"Can we just change the subject?" Bolt snapped

"You're right… I'm sorry"

"I will go up stairs and get changed you wait here" said Spens

When she came back she was wearing a red dress with roses braided in her hair

"Wow you look beautiful" exclaimed Bolt

Spens smiled and they headed out to the Reapings

They arrived and moved into their age and genders. Bolt was standing directly across from Spens.

"You alright?" she whispered to him

He nodded

This year the escort chose the male Tribute first

He took a while to pick the name but when he drew it Spens couldn't believe what came next

"Bolt Brightburg" he announced

Bolt looked into Spens eyes with shook and terror

Spens saw the peacekeepers heading towards him and getting ready to seize him

"Wait no…you can't do this" she shouted as she was held back by Peacekeepers

"He doesn't stand a chance out there!" she continued to protest

Bolt was dragged to the front and the escort ignored Spens pleads

"Now the girls" said the escort as he walked over to their bowl

"I…I volunteer" Spens shouted out of desperation and instinct

"Wait what did I just do?" she thought to herself

"Well we have a keen volunteer" Exclaimed the escort

"You complete idiot Spennie" she thought

The Peacekeepers released her and she began to walk forward slowly.

She knew there was no turning back now.

How was she going to explain this to her father?

All these question were racing through her head as she approached the stage.

She walked up the stairs still in a half day dream and joined Bolt

"Does Bolt really mean this much to me?" she thought to herself

"What are you doing Spennie?" whispered Bolt confused and shocked

"I don't know" she whispered back also confused

Bolt didn't want to admit it but he was glad Spennie was with him.

 **Ok so I know it said on the form that Spens was also Reaped but I thought that it just felt to convenient and this made more sense. So I hope this is ok. Also I think District 8 and 9 are feeling a little left out at the moment**


	14. District 4 Reapings

District 4 Reapings

 **Lysie Tempest 17**

Lysie thrust her fishing spear into the ocean, she felt it impale a fish and she pulled a large salmon out of the water. Lysie's clear blue eyes reflected off the ocean.

"Got it" she yelled at her best friend Daniel

The two of them were going on their normal fishing routine trying to ignore the fact that it is The Hunger Games Reapings today.

"That has to be the biggest salmon I've ever seen" exclaimed Daniel

The two of them laughed

"My dad's going to be pleased" said Lysie

"Can't say the same about mine" replied Daniel

"I'm pretty sure the only thing I've caught today is a cold"

"We should get back, it's the reapings in a couple of hours" said Daniel with a sign

"Are you worried" asked Lysie

"Well not about me" replied Daniel

"I've been training for The Hunger Games all my life in an academy" he said

"So have I" said Lysie

"Anyway if you were Reaped I would definitely volunteer for you" said Daniel

"Well there is the slight problem that you're a boy and I'm a girl" said Lysie

"Yeah but if I was a girl" rebutted Daniel

"Yeah but you're not" rebutted Lysie

"But If I was"

"But you're not"

"Yeah but I'm saying if I was" argued Daniel

"Yeah yeah yeah I get that but I'm saying you're not" said Lysie

"Yeah but if I"

"Ok stop it" Lysie cut in

"I don't see this conversation going anywhere"

There was a slight pause

"But If I was" Daniel said one last time

"Argh!" exclaimed Lysie as she pushed Daniel causing the boat to rock

"I'm going to push you off this damn boat in a minute" she said playfully

The two of them laughed

Lysie returned home and dumped the large Salmon on the table

"That is one big fish" exclaimed her twin brother Andrew

"Hurry up Andrew we're going to be late for the Reapings!" ordered Lysie

Lysie got dressed into something smarter before making her way to the Reapings

In the Reapings Lysie saw Daniel and Andrew standing directly on her left. Everyone was always nervous for the Reapings, the small chance that anyone of them could be chosen out of the hundreds of children and young adults plagued their minds. Although often in District 4 there were volunteers because its technically a career District but it's never as consistent as Districts 1 and 2. Still Lysie did want someone from her District to win and she believed she could but it wasn't worth the risk and besides, she didn't want to leave Daniel, Andrew and her Father behind.

The escort was the same man as last year, his name was Neptune. After playing the usual video on the screens he went to choose the female Tribute first. He picked out a small piece of paper from a bowl and read it

"Lysie Tempest" he announced

Lysie's heart stopped, she couldn't believe it was her. She looked at Daniel and Andrew who were both in the same stunned silence

Lysie knew she couldn't get out of this unless someone else volunteered but that didn't appear to be happening. She knew she couldn't show any sign of weakness, not even now and so she walked confidently onto the stage.

"No!" "There has to be a mistake" she heard Daniel shout from behind her

 **Troy Salton 18**

"Keep an eye on your feet" said Gage as his sword met Troy's

Gage was Troy's trainer and had been training him since Troy's brother died in a previous Hunger Games

Gage swung for Troy's head but he ducked and ended up pointing his sword at Gages throat. All the other students who were watching clapped.

"You are ready" said Gage

"Of course I am, just imagine how I'll be with a spear" said Troy sternly

"There is just one more test that needs to be done before I believe you can volunteer" said Gage

"Bring him!" he ordered

Two peacekeepers brought and man who had his hands bound and pushed him to his knees in font of Troy. Gage handed Troy his sword.

"You can't mean…" Mumbled Troy

"It's not a weakness is it?" Snapped Gage

"No…no" murmured Troy

"What did he do?"

"This man is a murderer and the capitol has sentenced him to death. You must prove you are not weak like your brother" ordered Gage

"I'm not" replied Troy

"All feelings of love, affection and empathy are weaknesses. This is the ultimate test to prove you are worthy! All of my students that want to volunteer must do it!"

Troy nodded and slowly raised his sword above the man's neck for the killing blow, Gage smiling as he did it.

Sometime later Troy returned home to see his mum and sister before he volunteered. He quickly went upstairs and changed into some white jeans, with a black shirt and black tie, he washed the blood off his hands and went downstairs. He then walked into the kitchen to find his mum sitting on the table eating.

"I'm finally ready!" exclaimed Troy

His mum nodded sadly

"Are you coming to the reapings?" asked Troy

"No I have things to do" replied his mum solemnly

"What's wrong?" asked Troy confused

"I just…I just don't want to lose you the same way I lost Bay" she replied

"Bay was weak, I am not" said Troy confidently

"How could you say that about your brother?!" shouted his mum

"It's true. If he had not sacrificed himself for that girl, he would still be here" retorted Troy

"That sounds like Gage talking to me" she relied

Before Troy could reply he saw his little sister Mica standing in the door. She ran up to him and hugged him

"Please come back to us" she begged

"I will. I promise" responded Troy

"Whatever it takes"

Troy then said a final goodbye to his family before heading to the Reapings. He had his finger pricked and stood with the other people his age. Most of them he recognised from his academy. Neptune first chose the female Tribute.

"Lysie Tempest" he announced

Troy waited for another girl to volunteer but was surprised when no one else did.

"Seriously? My District partner will be reaped" he thought

He then saw a girl walk out confidently to the front with sea blue eyes and brown hair

After this Neptune chose the boy

"Lane Whitehair" he announced

"This is my moment" Troy thought with a deep breath

"I volunteer!" he shouted

 **Thanks for reading. There are still 4 Tributes I haven't got yet but I want to just get on with the story. Due to this I am now allowing unlimited entries per person. If this fails, then I will just add in a few tributes of my own. Anyway keep the reviews coming! If I don't get any more submissions, then chariot rides will be next!**


	15. District 9 Reapings

District 9 Reapings

 **Jasper Divotte 18**

Jasper Stood in her yard and hit her punching bag repeatedly with her all her might, sweat rolling down her head

"Jasper!" she heard her mum call

She stopped hitting the bag and looked over

"You have to be at the reapings soon" her mum said

"I know" Jasper replied

"Aren't you going to change into…something more feminine" Asked her mum

"Why should I? I can wear what I want" Jasper argued

Her mum just rolled her eyes and went back inside

Jasper walked inside and kept her baggy white top and jeans on

"You're last Reapings!" exclaimed her dad

"Uh huh" Jasper responded

She kissed her dad on the cheek and gave him a hug and quickly slammed the door

Jasper walked through the fields of District 9 until she arrived at the Reapings, she found her three best friends there.

"What's up guys" She exclaimed and fist bumped them all

After they all had their fingers pricked they moved into the age and gender groups

"Hey I think you might be on the wrong side dude" she heard a guy yell

"Come over here and say that to my face!" she shouted back

She didn't mind being called a guy, in fact she didn't really care about being insulted in general.

"Sticks and stones" she thought to herself

"Welcome District 9 to the 29th Hunger Games!" Exclaimed the escort

Jasper took one look at the escort and hated her, she hated the capitol fashion

"Time to choose the young lady who will be representing District 9" Announced the escort

"Well I certainly wouldn't qualify as a lady" Jasper laughed to herself

"Jasper Divotte" the escort announced

"Wait did she actually just say my name?" Jasper thought to herself

"Come on out, don't be shy" said the escort

"I'm certainly not shy" Jasper growled and marched out to the front

 **Percy Mako 12**

"Hey dumbass are you going to get me something to eat or not?" Percy heard one of his aunt's yell

"My names not dumbass" Percy retorted

"Sorry dumbass I forgot, now go get me something to eat!" his aunt commanded

Percy sighed and walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich

He brought the sandwich to his aunt who snatched it off him and began eating

His other aunt then walked in

"Why haven't you done the washing yet?" she snapped

"Sorry it's the reapings today remember, I have to go soon" Percy mumbled

"Oh yeah. Hopefully you aren't chosen then there will be no one to do the cleaning" she laughed

"Well why are you still standing there go and get ready" she ordered

Percy went upstairs and changed into something more smart

"I miss you Ariel" he thought to himself with a tear coming down his face

Ariel was his best friend who got killed in The Hunger Games 3 years ago, she was the only person that was nice to him since his parent died and often invited him to her birthday parties.

"I'll see you soon" he thought to himself

Percy then left his house and strolled through the fields with his head down avoiding eye contact with anyone that was there. This was Percy's first hunger Games so he wasn't really sure what to do. There were many people gathering in one direction so he just joined them. He then got to a podium and there was a women sitting there

"Give me your hand" she ordered

Percy held out his hand and she pricked it with some needle and took his blood

"Off you go" she ordered

Percy was then pushed in with all the other 12 year olds

He then saw a woman who he assumed was from the capitol walk onto the stage

"Welcome District 9 to the 29th Hunger Games!" she announced

She chose the girl first

"Jasper Divotte" she announced

Percy then saw a big muscly girl with caramel hair and hazel eyes march to the front.

The escort then went to choose the boy

Percy actually wanted her to say his name. This would be the only way he could escape from his aunts. He was disappointed when he heard her say another name

"Clay Mildfeather" she announced

"I volunteer" Percy blurted out

"What was that" the escort said confused

Percy didn't really know what he had just got himself in for, all he knew was he had to get away from his aunts

He emerged from the crowd

"I…I volunteer" he said

 **Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! You might have noticed I changed the title a bit so don't be alarmed it's still the same story. Just one more District to go then it's the chariot rides!**


	16. District 8 Reapings

District 8 Reapings

 **Oliver Gaige 15**

Oliver Nurtured the scar on his right arm

"Argh!" he let out a cry of pain

Ever since he scraped his arm on that piece of metal he has learned to be very observant. He put on a yellow shirt (his favourite colour) and long black pants and went down stairs. His brother Chris was down stairs and was the only person he trusted

"Hey bro" Oliver greeted

"You going to the Reapings?" asked Chris

"No I'm going to Mars" Oliver replied sarcastically

"Duh obviously I'm going to the reapings"

His brother sighed

"I don't know how I put up with your shit sometimes…just try not to get into too much trouble ok?"

"Whatever" said Oliver as he closed the door behind him

While Oliver was walking through District 8 he saw what he looked like a rich guy from the capitol in a hurry. Oliver stepped in front of him.

"Hey sir you have something on your hat" Oliver lied

As soon as the guy took off his hat, Oliver reached inside his pocket and grabbed the first thing he could find and quickly slipped away.

"I don't see any…" the guy stopped his sentence when he noticed Oliver had disappeared

Oliver walked away laughing to himself and looked inside his hand to see what he got

He had a mini bag inside his hand and he opened it to see what was inside

"Bingo!" he exclaimed

"I don't want that" he said and threw the bingo card on the floor

He then reached inside and found a gold clock

"I'll be able to sell this" he thought

He put it back in the bag and made his way to the reapings.

After he had his finger pricked he began pushing through other children

"Get out my fucking way" he growled

Before he went to join the other 15 year olds he saw a younger girl eating some chocolate

"Hey give me that" he ordered

"No! Why should I?" said the girl defensively trying to conceal the chocolate

"Because I like chocolate" he barked as he snatched the chocolate out of her hand

"Little brat" he remarked as he began happily eating her chocolate

He then stood with the other 15 year olds

He was shocked when he saw the escort walk onto the stage. It was the same man he stole from earlier. The man looked visibly in a bad mood

"Welcome…welcome to the 29th Hunger Games!"

After he showed the video he then went and picked the male tribute first

He picked a name out the bowl

"Oliver Gaige" he shouted

Oliver dropped the chocolate on the floor in shock

"No it's not fair" he murmured

He knew there was no point in trying to run, he had seen that fail before

He slowly started to walk forward

"Ha karma!" he heard the girl he stole from earlier yell

Oliver walked to the stage and faced the escort. He had gone red hoping he wouldn't recognise him

"Congratula…wait I thought you looked familiar" the escort snapped

The escort then noticed Oliver clutching his bag and he quickly grabbed it back.

 **Viola Thea 16**

Viola Thrust her spear at her own homemade training dummy she had made herself. She always knew there was a possibility she could be reaped and it only got more likely a she got older.

Viola put down her spear and headed indoors and put on a white tunic for the Reapings. Her mum was at work as always, she worked day and night to try and keep the house running since her father died.

Viola headed outside on her own. When she reached the Reapings she ignored everyone else. It's not that she is shy, she just doesn't enjoy talking to other people.

She had her finger pricked and stood with the rest of the 16 year olds. The escort announced the male tribute first.

"Oliver Gage" he shouted

Viola saw a boy not much younger than her walk to the front. He had blue eyes and brown hair and a massive scar on his arm.

The escort then moved to pick the girl

"Viola Thea" he announced

Viola wasn't really surprised, she knew it had to be someone. She walked to the front fighting back tears

"What am I going to tell my mum?" she thought

She reached the stage and completely ignored both the escort and Oliver.

"Shake hands" said the escort

Viola let out a big sigh and shook Olivers hand aggressively

"Rude" hissed Oliver

"This is going to be a fun few days" said the escort sarcastically

 **Thanks for reading and let me know if you liked how I wrote all your tributes. I have already written most of the chariot rides and Training day 1 so expect them to be up soon. Anyway I have a few questions**

 **Who do you predict will die in the bloodbath?**

 **Who are your favourite careers?**

 **Who are your favourite non careers?**


	17. Chariot Rides

Chariot Rides

 **Mars Commonheart 29 (Host), Chrysan Pitroot 38 (Announcer)**

"Welcome! Welcome Panem!"

"To the 29th Hunger Games!" Exclaimed Mars

"I'm your new host Mars Commonheart"

"And this is Chrysan Pitroot, he will be your announcer for the games"

Chrysan gave the cameras a big smile with his perfect white teeth.

"I'm told this year's Tributes will be joining us soon for the infamous parade" said Chrysan

"That's right and I can tell you this year looks to have quite a unique set of tributes" said Mars

"For one this year has seen a record number of volunteers" Mars continued

"Aside for the normal careers, the girls from Districts 5, 6 and 12 as well as the boys from 9 and 10 all volunteered"

"Is that right" remarked Chrysan

"Yes but all for interesting different reasons which we will discuss in a minute" replied Mars

"And here they come now!" Exclaimed Chrysan

Out first came District 1s chariot. Both of the Tributes were wearing sparkling outfits that shone like crystals, each having a crown with a ruby in the centre. Ethan was smiling and waving at everyone confidently, a few girls tossed him some flowers which he caught. Iunia did not smile or wave like Ethan, she stared straight forward for the whole ride and made very little eye contact with anyone in the audience.

"Both Tributes from District 1 seem the usual, Ethan appears to be gaining popularity already" Mars commented

Next came the tributes from District 2, they were both dressed in dark brown armour with swords strapped to their backs. Both Dagger and Rachel appeared confident and strong. Dagger was nodding to few people whilst they were cheering for them.

"Wooo! That's right!" Shouted Rachel

"Both Tributes from 2 seem dangerous although there was some controversy around Dagger joining, as he was also training as a Peacekeeper at the same time but I'm told it has been resolved now" Commented Mars

District 3s chariot came out next. Both Tributes were dressed as electricians wearing goggles. Data smiled at everyone while Techna looked very nervous and was hiding under her goggles. Data noticed this and lifted her hand up causing many people to start cheering.

"I loved how their stylists have reflected District 3s industry so well!" Mars commented

Next came District 4 both tributes wore fishermans outfits and Troy was holding a trident. Lysie was smiling and waving at everyone while Troy was towering above her at 6'1 trying to look tough.

"A great display there from District 4" commented Mars

"Apparently the girl, Lysie Tempest was reaped, I wonder how this will affect her performance"

District 5s chariot came next, the Tributes were both wearing lightning blue cloths, which matched their blue eyes. Bolt looked very shy and had gone red. Spens had one arm around Bolts shoulders and was waving with the other.

"And here we have one of our volunteers and quickly building up a fanbase: Spens Arausio!"

"We are told Bolt is her boyfriend which explains why she volunteered" Mars commented

"Very brave!" remarked Chrysan

District 6 came out next. Both dressed as train drivers. Jay looked in a state of shock and amazement, he had both his arms extended out.

"Thank you great Masters! I rejoice for you have chosen me!" he shouted

Mex looked very uncomfortable due to the large crowd and Jays usual preaching. Her head was facing down the whole way.

"We have two very interesting Tributes here" said Mars

"We are told Mex volunteered for her sister which touched everyone's hearts and you may have noticed her District partner Jay, who is believed to have schizophrenia"

District 7 rolled out next. The tributes were dressed with what looked like bark cloths to make them appear like trees. The barks color matched Jamie's dark skin. Both tributes were staring coldly into the audience looking slightly annoyed.

"District 7s tributes are interesting. Both of them lost their parents at the young age we are told" Mars commented.

District 8 and 9 came out next. District 8s Tributes were both dressed in bright fashionable cloths while District 9 were dressed as farmers.

Oliver spat into the crowd

"Screw you all" he exclaimed

While Viola stared coldly into the crowd

Percy was hardly noticeable because he was small even for a 12 year old. He hid under the farmers hat he was wearing. Jasper stood up much taller than Percy and looked annoyed because she was forced to wear makeup for this ordeal. Her huge muscles could be seen extending out of her shirt.

"The District 9 boy Percy is another volunteer and I'm interested to find out why" Mars commented

Next came District 10s chariot. The Tributes were dressed as butchers. Dexter struck everyone the most as he had personally requested his face and cloths be smeared with blood coloured war paint. A few people cheered for him although he didn't pay much attention to them. Carolyn was trying to smile and wave at people although she looked visibly uncomfortable next to her District partner.

"Boo!" exclaimed Dexter trying to scare Carolyn

He hoped she would fall off the chariot although she just jerked a little and rolled her eyes.

"Very striking appearance there from Dexter Cutting who is also one of the volunteers by the way. Though at this time we are not really sure why he volunteered" Mars commented

District 11s chariot came out next although a lot of the attention had been stolen by District 10s. Sage Corriander was the male and his height made him easy to spot with a height of around 6 foot. His brown hair blew and he smiled quite awkwardly at the audience not really used to all the attention. Aster was also trying her best to be friendly her appearance was very unique due to the scar on her cheek and also one eye being blue and the other being brown.

"You alright?" Sage whispered to Aster

She nodded and smiled back at him

The final chariot to come out was District 12. Annalise looked extremely unhappy, she hated the loud audience screaming and she also hated the coal miner outfit. She thought it looked ugly. Her District partner Ivar Lux. His black hair contrasted a lot with Annalise red hair. He was very thin and quite short. He looked quite nervous but he forced a smile at the crowd.

"And here is our final volunteer Annalise, her mentor tells us she is the first career from District 12 and is looking to get into the career pack" Commented Mars

 **Thanks for reading. keep the reviews coming!**


	18. Training Day 1

Training Day 1

 **Sage Corriander 16, District 11**

Sage woke up early to get to training and put on the training gear he had been told. Sage wasn't too good at combat and he knew it, his best chance was with a knife, climbing and running so that's what he had to focus on. He went out of his room and ate breakfast quickly and Aster soon joined him.

"You ready?" he said to Aster

She nodded and they both headed out into the elevator.

"What are you going to do in training" Asked Sage

"Urm…I know a lot about flowers maybe there are poisonous types" Aster replied

"That's…great" Sage murmured

Sage felt a natural urge to protect Aster as she is really young like his little sisters however he knew in order for him to have a chance he could not worry about Aster also.

Sage and Aster arrived first in the training centre but they were quickly joined by all the other Tributes. The coach soon came out and started going through the rules, no fighting in training ect. Sage stuck with Aster at first trying and failing to show her some weapon techniques however he soon noticed the small boy from 7 staring at him.

 **Dexter Cutting 16, District 10**

Dexter was sitting on the floor in the survival section scratching some flint and stones together, trying to create a fire

"Boring! Boring! Boring!" He said to himself

He was only doing this because his mentor, who he couldn't stand, told him to.

"You have to spend at least two hours a day on survival" he said mimicking his mentors voice

Dexter threw the stones down in frustration

"Hey, do you need help with that?"

Dexter looked up to find who he thought was the boy from 5, he looked kind of similar to the boy from 6 except far less annoying.

"Who said you could come and talk to me?" Dexter growled

"Sorry…I" the boy stuttered

"Now get lost" Dexter shouted

"I will make sure to kill you in the arena, I never forget a face" he yelled as the boy scampered off.

"What a joke" Dexter continued to mumble to himself

It was then his eye was caught by one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The girl from 12, she was training with a club on one of the dummies across from him

"Maybe I can get her to ally with me" he thought to himself and walked over to her

 **Dagger Mehta 18, District 2**

"Shit!" Dagger exclaimed as he coughed up some blood

He frantically searched his pocket for his medication. He pulled out the tin and opened it, only to find there were no capsules left.

"You alright?"

Dagger turned around to find Ethan the male from District 1 standing behind him. He quickly put the tin back in his pocket

"Yeah it's just…the heat" Dagger lied

"Right" Said Ethan unconvinced

"You're pretty good with the sword you know" Ethan continued

"Well I have been training all my life" Dagger said laughing

"You wanna practice a few round later with me?" Asked Ethan

"Yeah sure…I'm just gonna go talk to that girl from 12, she's a career apparently. We could use her" Dagger replied

Ethan nodded

"You know. Between you and me, you're the only one I can trust round here" whispered Ethan

"We're both half decent guys, we should stick together" he continued

Dagger walked up to face him

"Trust me my friend, there's a lot of things you wouldn't like about me if you knew" Dagger said then patted Ethan on the shoulder and walked off

Ethan looked on at him intrigued.

 **Annalise Warren 18, District 12**

Annalise smashed one of the training dummies as hard she could with her club. Over and Over. Letting out her anger as she did it, her anger for uncle Damien, her father, the capitol, president Snow, the games and every single tribute in this training centre. She was about to take another swing when she felt someone catch the club from behind her.

"Easy there" a boy said

Annalise yanked it away from his hands and turned round to face him. She saw the scared pale skinned boy from 10 standing there smiling at her. She instantly got the creeps from him.

"What do you Want?" Annalise barked

"Little rude" he mumbled to himself trying not to get angry, his hands became fists a little

"Oh I'm so rude, I'm Dexter by the way" he blurted out

Annalise just ignored him and turned around, starting to hit the dummy again. He walked back around her and continued to talk

"I couldn't help but notice you and wondered if you wanted to join my alliance" he said

"Not interested" Annalise replied sternly

"Why?" he snarled getting angrier

"This kid bothering you?"

Annalise turned around and saw the boy from 2 standing there

"Yes actually" She replied blushing slightly

"Hey leave the lady alone" He ordered

"Fuck you!" Dexter shouted

"I will slit your throat, I never forget a…"

"Try that in the bloodbath I dare you, see how well it goes for you" the boy interrupted him smirking.

Dexter realised he had a point. This boy was a career and could probably kill him.

"Now be gone unless you're trying to make me angry" the boy ordered gesturing with his arm

Dexter knew he lost this one and slowly walked away.

"Thanks" Annalise said

"My pleasure, I'm Dagger Mehta" he said extending his hand

Annalise shook his hand continuing to blush. She wasn't sure why but she instantly liked this guy

"I heard you were trained as a career and want to join our pack?"

"Thanks but I don't think they would trust a girl from District 12" she mumbled looking back at her dummy

"I can convince them" Dagger said confidently

"At least let me introduce you to Ethan, he seems like a good guy, the rest might be slightly more difficult I'm not going to lie"

Annalise nodded and began to follow Dagger

"Why are you helping me?" Annalise asked

"Well I…I think we need all the help we can get" he replied and gave her a smile.

 **Data Mendoza 17, Techna Cattaneo 16, District 3**

"Ok let's start with some unarmed combat" Data said

"But I don't know anything, I only know about computers and machines and"

"Just hit me" Data cut in

"What hard or?" Techna asked

"Yeah just put your hand into a fist…"

"Yeah I know what punching is" Techna cut in

"Ok go" he said

She punched him with all her force in the nose

"ouch" squirmed Data stumbling back

"Sorry…I didn't mean it to be so hard"

"Its fine…Its fine" said Data clutching his nose

Techna moved forward to check on his nose

"Is it broken?"

"Probably but its fine just give me a sec"

"Just do 20 push ups" he ordered

"Right yeah sure" Said Techna as she began to do push ups

Data released his nose and started laughing before realising this was stupid. What was he doing? He couldn't get close to this girl. He knew both of them wouldn't be making it back.

 **Jamie Heart 12, District 7**

Jamie had one goal from the beginning, he needed to build an alliance, he knew from experience that this was the best chance to survive. From the beginning he had been studying each tribute to see who he wanted in his alliance. He crossed off the boy from 10 quickly, he wouldn't trust him to protect his own grandma. The boy from 6 was tall and seemed strong but he was a bit strange.

Jamie followed the tall slim boy from 11, he was training with his District partner. Jamie watched him until he noticed him staring. Jamie might ask him later but he thought he had a better chance of persuading the two lovers from District 5, he found the girl in the weights section bench pressing

"Very impressive" he said as he approached her

She put the weight down and sat up to face him

"Can I help you?" she asked politely

"I think so. I know I can help you" he responded

"Let's cut to the chase, you want an alliance right?"

"I know what you're thinking, I'm one of the youngest here but surviving is what I do every day in my district. If you and your partner want to survive against those nasty careers, I might be the best chance you got" he said

"You sure have a lot of heart kid" she said smiling

"But I'm not here to make friends"

"Yes you are" Jamie replied

"You never know, friends might be a welcome sight in those cold nights in the arena"

To this she didn't have an answer and this idea was quickly growing on her. For some reason she trusted this plucky boy.

"Talk to your District partner and get back to me tomorrow, Oh and I'm Jamie by the way" he said as he began to walk off

"I'm spennie" she replied.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Training day 2 should be out tomorrow at a similar time.**


	19. Training Day 2

Training Day 2

 **Mex Warren 15 District 6**

Mex stood on her own feeling lost. Her mentor had told her she should focus on first aid and making fires but she knew inside it was hopeless. She didn't have a chance.

"Still at least Kaia is safe" she thought

It would be nice if she had someone to talk to but she tended to stay away from Jay because he freaked her out a little, although she did feel sorry for him because of his condition.

"You ok?"

Mex was snapped out of her day dream and found the little District 7 boy standing in front of her

"I'm…yeah" she mumbled pretending to get back to building a fire

"My names Jamie, I'm putting together a team of…less fortunate tributes" he said

Mex looked up at him shocked

"You…you want me to be in it?" she mumbled

Jamie nodded

"That's right" he replied

Mex then thought. What if he was to slit her throat in her sleep, he could do anything.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked sternly

"You shouldn't" He responded quickly

"Don't trust anyone, that's my first lesson to you" he continued

"Now are you in?"

Mex stood in silence for a few seconds

"AH screw it" she thought

This was honestly her best chance she would have of surviving

"I'm in" She said

"Good I'll meet you tomorrow" He said walking away

"How many are in this team so far?" Mex asked

Jamie turned around

"Including us…two" he said with a smile and walked off

 **Iunia Wilson 18 District 1**

Iunia picked up a crossbow (her favourite weapon) and began shooting it at dummies, hitting each one on the head. Next to her Rachel smashed another dummy with a two sided sword and looked over to see what Iunia had done

"I could have done that" she lied

Iunia gave her a sarcastic smile

Suddenly a spear flew past Iunia's head and hit a dummy next to her, Iunia looked over to see Troy

"oops" he laughed

Lysie was also with them practicing with her spear. Iunia wasn't really sure about her since she had been reaped but Ethan let her join and she trusted Ethan.

Ethan and Dagger then joined them with the girl from 12

"Oh this is Annalise, she's actually a career" announced Ethan

"What are you talking about? She's from District 12 there aint no careers there" argued Rachel

"Well there are now" said Dagger

"How about we just give her a chance to prove herself?" said Ethan

"Ok" said Rachel as she approached Annalise with her sword

"But don't even think about double crossing us" snarled Rachel and gestured the sword at Annalise throat

She then went back to training

"Hey have any of you seen my cat?"

everyone turned around to see the boy from 6 searching for his cat

"Your cat?" said Ethan confused

"He's big and ginger and I just saw him" he said

"This kids hilarious" Laughed Troy as he approached him

"Troy just leave him alone, it's not worth it" whispered Ethan

"Nah nah…don't spoil our fun" laughed Troy

"Are you ok?" Troy asked the boy

"I don't know, I didn't take my medication earlier" he replied

"I like this kid" sniggered Troy

"I tell you what" said Troy and took a bite out of an apple

"I promise I'll give you a quick death in the area"

Lysie was standing next to Iunia and Annalise

"Does he eat the apple to look more like a jerk" whispered Annalise

All three of them laughed

"Don't buy Troy's facade, he likes to act tough but I can see right through it" said Lysie

"I'm Troy Salton and I wrestled a bear when I was two…blindfolded" Lysie mimicked Troy's voice

They all burst out laughing

Troy saw this and walked up to them

"Is something funny?" he asked

"No… silly Iunia forgot to reload her crossbow before firing" joked Lysie

Troy just nodded confused and walked off. They all started laughing again as soon as he left.

 **Oliver Gaige 15 District 8**

Oliver Stood on his own training with his favourite weapon the Khopesh. Across from him he saw the boy from 10 training with some knives. Oliver hated this boy, well he hated everyone but especially this kid. He walked up to him and prepared to show him who's boss

"Hey Scarface" Oliver yelled

The boy looked over at him with hate in his eye

"I bet you think your tough don't you? Showing off in the parade" remarked Oliver

The boy took a deep breath holding in his anger

"Let me tell you want I think" the boy snarled

"I think If another word comes out your mouth, then I will slit your carotid arteries right here" the boy then gestured to where the arteries are

"It would be quite a quick death" he said

Oliver stood in silence not knowing what to say

"Why are you still here? Do you want to die?" the boy growled

Admitting defeat Oliver walked off

 **Ivar Lux 14 District 12**

Ivar wasn't really sure what to do. His District partner Annalise wasn't going to help him and yesterday she had gone off and joined the careers anyway. He thought about trying the monkey bars but he didn't want to embarrass himself. His best skill was running although he knew he couldn't run forever in the arena, the capitol won't like that.

"I might as well just run into the bloodbath and let someone kill me" he thought

He knew he had to do something

"If I just stand around some of the nastier tributes like the boy from 10 or 8 and the careers will target me" he thought

"Hi"

Ivar turned around startled and found the boy from 7 standing behind him

"What do you want?" Ivar snapped

"That's not a good attitude, I just came to ask if you wanted to join my alliance" the boy said

"Oh sorry…I just assumed that's how people talk around here…can we just start this conversation again" Ivar mumbled

"So you want to join…" the boy said confused

"Yes definitely…you just scared me that's all"

"Do you always sneak up on people?" asked Ivar

"Yeah it's kind of my thing…anyway you have far bigger things to be scared of than me" the boy replied

"Meet me by the survival section tomorrow"

 **Lysie Tempest 17 District 4**

It was the end of training day 2 and everyone had left to go eat lunch in the dining room. Lysie was about to leave when she saw Troy still training, he was doing pull ups

"Hey Troy aren't you coming to eat" she asked

He paused for a second

"Nope not hungry" he replied and went back to pull ups

"Why's that?" asked Lysie

Troy dropped down from the bars

"Isn't it obvious? He said

Lysie shook her head

He squinted his sea green eyes

"I'm Troy Salton… and I once went 3 months only eating pees" he said mimicking the voice Lysie did earlier

"Oh shit you heard that?" Lysie exclaimed

"You know if you're going to make fun of someone, you should really do it to their face" laughed Troy

 **Thanks for reading. I Mostly wanted to show some of the banter between the careers before the dark times. Keep the reviews coming I really appreciate it! Next chapter ill focus on all the tributes I haven't focused on yet.**


	20. Training Day 3

Training day 3

 **Viola Thea 16 District 8**

Viola woke up early and quickly headed out of the District 8 apartment so she could avoid Oliver. She began walking down the hall to the elevator.

"Hey!"

She turned around to see Oliver

"Are you always going to be this rude and ignore me?" he barked

She turned around and continued to head for the elevator

"Hey I'm talking to you" he growled and put this hand on her shoulder

She turned around and pushed him as hard as she could, he crashed onto the floor and hit his head

"Never touch me again" she said sternly and headed into the elevator, the door closing behind her

 **Aspren Wren 16 District 7**

Aspren tossed a throwing knife at a dummy it landed straight in the heart. She then threw a second and third knife each hitting an important organ on the dummy. It was then she noticed the dark haired District 2 career girl watching her from the distance. Aspren then threw a final knife and it hit the dummy in the head. The girl then smirked at her and continued training.

 **Percy Mako 12 District 9**

Percy was practicing setting some snares. He looked across from him and noticed the boy from 10 trying to light a fire. Percy had some experience lighting fires so he walked over to him

"Do you want me to show you?" Percy asked

The boy picked up a knife next to him and pointed it at Percy

"Back off kid, you don't want to talk to me" he commanded

"Hmm maybe I do" Percy replied

The boy stood up angry and put the knife to Percy's throat

"Don't make me ask twice" he snarled

Percy remained unmoved

The boy seemed shocked that he couldn't intimidate the smallest tribute in the room

"You're not afraid to die?" the boy asked confused

Percy pushed the knife away from his throat slowly

"There are far worse things than death" Percy remarked

"Now do you want me to help you?"

The boy nodded

"I'm Percy by the way"

"Dexter" the boy responded

Percy showed Dexter how to light the fire and sat opposite of him

"Where did you get your scars" Percy asked

"Why do you care?" Dexter growled

Percy just shrugged

"Whippings" Dexter responded quickly

"I have a few scars of my own" said Percy

He lifted up his sandy blond hair and revealed a large scar on his forehead

"How did that happen?" Dexter asked

"I fell…well that's what my aunts told me to say" replied Percy

"Huh" murmured Dexter

It appeared Dexter had finally found someone he could relate to, someone who didn't fear death or even pain

"Let me give you some advice kid"

"In the arena stay away from me, I don't want to have to kill you" Dexter Whispered

"You must want to kill a few people" Percy remarked

"Uh Huh…the boy from 6, I don't care if he's crazy he pisses me off, the brat boy from District 8, the stupid boy from District 5…oh and his dumb blond girlfriend and a career…I'm thinking the boy from 2, he embarrassed me the other day"

"I will kill them all, you will see"

 **Carolyn Elicks 16 District 10**

Carolyn kind of wanted to make an alliance but she wasn't sure who to ask, she looked around the training centre. The careers were training together as usual. The boy from 10 appeared to be making a fire with the tiny boy from 9. The tributes from 5 and 3 appeared to be sticking together.

She noticed the big girl from District 9 practicing Discus and didn't want to interrupt her.

Lunch came around at midday. Carolyn noticed the girl from 8 sitting at the opposite end of the table from her District partner so she decided to sit opposite her.

"Hi!" Carolyn exclaimed

The girl stared up at her briefly with her light brown eyes and then continued to eat.

"The food here sucks doesn't it" Carolyn complained

The girl looked up at her annoyed

"At least we have food" she snapped

"Do you hate your District partner I much as I hate mine?" Carolyn continued

"Can you please just stop talking" the girl ordered

 **Jamie Heart 12 District 7, Mex Warren 15 District 6, Spens Arausio 17 District 5, Bolt Brightburg 17 District 5, Ivar Lux 14 District 12**

Bolt and Spens stood by the survival section

"Why are we standing here again?" asked Bolt

"There's someone I want you to meet" replied Spens

"I hope their nothing like the nasty boy I met 2 days ago, Dexter cutting I think his name is" said Bolt

"What did he do?" asked Spens

"I offered to help him make a fire, he threatened to kill me"

"I thought you were afraid of fire" Spens cut in confused

"That's beside the point" rebutted Bolt

"Ok look, I promise I won't let Dexter or anyone else hurt you ok" Whispered Spens

Bolt nodded and she gave him a kiss

"I'm not interrupting anything am I" Jamie butted in

Mex and Ivar were with him

Bolt and Spens quickly stopped kissing

"Nope" they both said

"Well it looks like we've got everyone together" said Jamie

"An alliance?" exclaimed Bolt

"It's our best chance" said Spens

Bolt turned to Jamie

"How old are you?"

"12" replied Jamie sharply

"No offense but we don't need to rely on a 12 year old to survive" Bolt said

"Apparently your District partner thinks you do" Jamie said with a cocky smile

"Anyway this is Mex and Ivar"

Mex and Ivar shook hands with Spens

"So…what's your plan for the bloodbath" murmured Mex

"It's simple…all of you stay out of the blood bath, I will go in quickly and grab any supplies and weapons"

Bolt laughed sarcastically

"This kid can't be serious" he mocked

"It's not worth the risk everyone running in, we'll be lucky if half of us make it" Argued Jamie

"And why should we rely on you?" asked Bolt

"Because running and grabbing things quickly is what I do everyday"

"I…actually think it's a good plan" Ivar cut in

"and I'm definitely not just saying that so I can stay out the blood bath"

Jamie just shook his head at Ivar

"Whatever, I'm going to get my own weapons and supplies" said Bolt

"If you insist" sighed Jamie

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3**

Data and Techna arrived back at their floor from the last day of training

"Before you go to bed there's something I want to give you" said Data

He went into his room and retrieved something. When he came back he held out his hand to reveal Techna's broken watch

"I believe this belongs to you" he said

"My watch!" she exclaimed

"I thought you might be able to fix it"

"haha do you know long it took me to make this? I can't fix it in a few days" she laughed

"Well maybe it will be something to remember me by" said Data

She then hugged him, a single tear flowed down her face

"Thankyou" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek

 **Ok so that's the last day of Training. Just 3 more chapters until the games start!**


	21. Scores and Betting Odds

Scores and betting Odds

 **Mars Commonheart 29**

"Well it's time to announce the highly anticipated training scores for our tributes" Mars announced to the capitol

In District 1 we have…

Ethan Emerald with a score of 8

Iunia Wilson with a score of 10

In District 2 we have…

Dagger Mehta with a score of 9

Rachel Moore with a score of 8

In District 3 we have…

Date Mendoza with a score of 9

Techna Cattaneo with a score of 6

In District 4 we have…

Troy Salton with a score of 10

Lysie Tempest with a score of 7

In District 5 we have…

Bolt Brightburg with a score of 4

Spens Arausio with a score of 6

In District 6 we have…

Jay Porter with a score of 5

Mex Warren with a score of 5

In District 7 we have…

Jamie Heart with a score of 7

Aspen Wren with a score of 6

In District 8 we have…

Oliver Gaige with a score of 4

Viola Thea with a score of 7

In District 9 we have…

Percy Mako with a score of 3

Jasper Divotte with a score of 6

In District 10 we have…

Dexter Cutting with a score of 7

Carolyn Elicks with a score of 6

In District 11 we have…

Sage coriander with a score of 7

Aster Bendsform with a score of 4

In District 12 we have…

Ivar Lux with a score of 5

Annalise Warren with a score of 8

 **Betting odds**

 **District 1**

Ethan Emerald 4-1

Iunia Wilsonn 3-1

 **District 2**

Dagger Mehta 6-1

Rachel Moore 7-1

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza 10-1

Techna Cattaneo 25-1

 **District 4**

Troy Salton 2-1

Lysie Tempest 9-1

 **District 5**

Bolt Brightburg 22-1

Spens Arausio 15-1

 **District 6**

Jay Porter 33-1

Mex Warren 35-1

 **District 7**

Jamie Heart 25-1

Aspen Wren 20-1

 **District 8**

Oliver Gaige 50-1

Viola Thea 8-1

 **District 9**

Percy Mako 55-1

Jasper Divotte 11-1

 **District 10**

Dexter Cutting 12-1

Carolyn Elicks 23-1

 **District 11**

Sage Corriander 15-1

Aster Bendsform 60-1

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux 29-1

Annalise Warren 7-1

 **Originally I was going to do a private gamemakers session but it got too repetitive sorry. The interviews will be split into two parts then it will be the bloodbath. Please let me know what you thought of the scores and odds!**


	22. Interviews part 1

Interviews

All the Tributes stood in a line waiting to be called up to interviews some were nervous, some exited and some just didn't care.

"Let's Welcome our first Tribute Iunia Wilson" Mars called out

Iunia walked onto the stage with a stern look on her face. Her red hair was tied in a bun and matched her long red colored dress. She shook Mars hand and sat down not really paying attention to the audience

"Welcome Welcome…Iunia" Mars said

"Guten Tag" she responded quickly

"Wow look at that!" Mars exclaimed

"Now Iunia tell me…do you think you are going to win the games?"

"Of course I do, I am confident I will overcome any challenge that is thrown at me" She said confidently

"Well it looks like she isn't playing around" Mars said to the audience

Some of the audience cheered followed by the buzzer going off. Mars shook Iunias hand one last time and she walked off

"Next let's welcome Iunia's District partner Ethan Emerald!" Mars exclaimed

Ethan strolled onto the stage smiling and waving as the audience cheered him. He was wearing a grey tuxedo and had his brown hair combed smartly

"Welcome Ethan!"

"Thanks, it's good to be here sir" Ethan said

"Wow he's a polite one isn't he!" Mars shouted

The audience cheered

"So Ethan do you think you can win the games" Mars asked

"Yes but I want to also give credit to the rest of the careers because they are also a tough bunch. Also I want to wish all the other tributes luck" he answered

"And how do you think you will keep the careers together because in the past we have seen them turn on each other" Mars asked

"Well I think we all have a common goal which is to win and I will remind them that the best way to do that is to stick together until the end" Ethan replied

The buzzer then rang

Mars and Ethan stood up

"Its been a pleasure talking to you Ethan Emerald and good luck" Mars shouted

"Thank you sir" Ethan replied and left

"Next please welcome the District 2 female Rachel Moore" Mars announced

Rachel Walked onto the stage confidently. She was wearing a black dress with gold heels and gold headband which contrasted with her silver- grey eyes.

"How are you then Rachel" Mars asked

"I'm doing just great Mars" she replied smugly

"Now let me ask you about the games"

"Are you nervous at all?"

"Nope" she responded instantly

"What not even a little bit?" he asked

"No" she said again

"Not even a tiny bit" he kept pressing

"I said no Mars!" she snapped

The audience laughed and she rolled her eyes

"I was just messing with you" Mars laughed

"But seriously are there any other Tributes you are worried about?"

"Nope. In fact I am kind of disappointed, I at least wanted a challenge. You guys may have to bring some of the old victors into these games because everyone else is appalling."

She heard some of the audience boo

"Well confidence is good" Mars said

The buzzer then rang

"You won't be booing when you see 23 kills to Rachel Moore!" she shouted

Next came Dagger Mehta the District 2 male he was wearing a black suit and bow tie which were the same color as his hair and eyes. He wore a white undershirt and a top hat with bright red feathers and a regal cape.

The audience cheered and he held his arms out to present himself. A girl even whistled in the crowd.

"So Dagger what's your favourite thing about the capitol so far?" asked Mars

"Probably the women" Dagger joked

The audience laughed

"Very good" Mars remarked

"We know there was a bit of controversy regarding you volunteering because you were training as a Peacekeeper as well. What do you say to this?"

"Double the training, Double as deadly" Dagger said

"I think that…"

Dagger then began to cough uncontrollably

"You ok?" asked Mars

"Uh Huh absolutely…COUGH fine"

The buzzer then rang and Dagger didn't get to finish his sentence

"Well that was unfortunate, next please welcome Techna Cattaneo from District 3"

Techna shuffled onto the stage and avoided eye contact with the audience. She was wearing a magenta dress with high heels. She had tied her black curly hair up.

"How are you Techna?" Asked Mars

"Fine I guess" she mumbled

"What are your plans for the games"

"Well me and Data are going to stick together, I think that's the best way to get past the first half"

"So you and Data…are you close?" Mars asked

Techna looked up at him slightly annoyed

"N…No we're…he's my protector" she mumbled

The buzzer then rang

"Well that's interesting because we're going to bring Data on now!" announced Mars

Data walked onto the stage confidently, his jet black hair was cut in a usual military buzz cut. He was wearing a salmon pink suit with white shoes and a white rose in the centre.

"So you decided to ally with your District partner?" Mars asked

"That's right, I've known her longer than any other Tribute so it only made sense" Data replied

"Do you think you can make it to the end?"

"I think so, I have training in armed and unarmed combat" replied Data

"Interesting, let's just hope the careers don't see you as too much of a threat" Mars remarked

The buzzer rang and Data left the stage

"Time to introduce our last careers. First its Lysie Tempest!" Mars announced

Lysie then walked on waving at everybody. She was wearing a sea blue dress which matched her eyes, her brown hair seemed to flow in ripples with a matching golden net headdress

"Hi Mars" she said

"You are the only career that didn't volunteer, how do you feel about that?" Mars asked

"I'm not too nervous, I have had the same training as all the other careers and have made it into the pack easy enough" she replied

"That's good to hear Lysie"

"Now tell me, do you miss anyone back at home?"

"Well…I miss my best friend Daniel a lot but I'm confident I will see him again soon" she replied

"I'm sure you will" Mars commented

"Next let's welcome Troy Salton from district 4"

The huge 6 ft 1 District 4 boy walked on the stage confidently, he had sea green eyes and dark black hair. He wore black pants with green seaweed pattens on them and a tight black shirt to show off his muscles.

"What's up Mars" he said

"Lets talk about that score of your" Mars started

"An impressive 10"

"Doesn't really surprise me, I knew I could do it" Troy said calmly

"The only other tribute to get that was Iunia, do you see her as a threat?"

"Not really since she's also a career and we will be working together for most of the games"

"Also I'm pretty sure I'm the only tribute to have already killed someone before the games"

"Seriously!" exclaimed Mars

"What happened?"

"It was just another part of training" replied Troy

Next it was District 5 and Spens Arausio was first.

Spens came on the stage wearing a long black dress with a red trim on the bottom. There was smoke coming off it and her hair was in an intricate braid. She had black eye shadow on.

She sat down, postured up and smiled at Mars trying to appear confident

"Hello now quickly do you prefer Spens or Spennie?" asked Mars

"I'm not too bothered but Spennie sounds better" she laughed

"Why do you think you can win The Hunger Games?"

"Well I train with lifting weights a lot, so I will be able to lift heavy objects and my own body weight" she replied

"Now think a lot of us are wondering why you volunteered back in District 5?"

There was a pause

"It was more of an instinctive reaction to protect Bolt" she replied

"And we are going to bring him on in now" Mars exclaimed

The gong then rang and Bolt Brightburg was next

Bolt was wearing black pants and a dark red shirt that matched his hair. He had his hands in his pockets to cover the burns.

He stumbled onto the stage and didn't look at the audience

"You seem nervous" Mars commented

"I'm…not really used to this much attention" Bolt mumbled

"Well you'll have to get used to it in the games" said Mars

Bolt nodded

"Anyway how do you feel about Spens volunteering for you?"

"I never wanted it…I don't want anyone else to die for me" Bolt murmured

"Explain" said Mars

Bolt took a deep breath

"I guess I might as well say it…Some time ago there was a huge house fire…my whole family died and my father sacrificed himself for me"

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that" said Mars

The gong then rang and Mex Warren was brought on next.

She was wearing a deep emerald green dress with gold highlights and a gold head dress. She walked onto the stage very shy and nervous

"Hi Mex" Mars said

"h…hello" she murmured

"We all thought it was very brave how you volunteered for your sister in District 6" he commented

Mex just nodded

"So what will your tactics be in arena?"

"Well…I have joined an alliance with a few other tributes so hopefully that should help" she mumbled

"Interesting, we can't wait to see how that plays out in the arena" said Mars

The gong rang

"Next let's bring on Jay Porter!" exclaimed Mars

Jay walked onto the stage wearing a blue suit that matched his eyes. He shook Mars's hand and bowed but appeared unusually quiet.

"Are you ok today Jay?" Mars asked

"I guess so" Jay said

"Now I understand you have schizophrenia; how do you think that will affect you in the games"

"It will help me, I'm the only one who knows the truth" Jay said raising his voice

"Well that's the right attitude" said Mars

 **The other half of the tributes will be in part 2. After that it's the blood bath which I have already mostly written (no spoilers).**


	23. Interviews part 2

Interviews part 2

"Next from District 7 let's bring on Aspen Wren!" Mars Announced

Aspen walked onto the stage with her dark brown hair tied. She was wearing a long brown dress with green accents which matched her green eyes.

"So Aspen what do you think will give you the biggest advantage in the arena?" Mars asked

"I used to train every day with throwing knives back at home" she replied

"Hmm, well that's interesting what were you planning to kill with them?"

Aspen paused for a few seconds

"A pig" she replied sharply

"A pig?" Mars repeated confused

"Yes a murderous pig but thanks to you lot that will probably never happen now" she snapped

There was an awkward silence before the gong then rang

"Next please welcome Jamie Heart" Mars announced

He was dressed in the tattered clothes of a lumberjack. He wore a plaid shirt with twisting twigs and leaves sprouting out of it and dusty work pants and boots.

Jamie sat down straight away and didn't shake Mars hand

"How are you? Asked Mars

"How am I? How am I? Is that a serious question?" Jamie argued

"Well I guess you have a right to be afraid" Mars remarked

"Nah I aint afraid, I know I can survive, I've done it my whole life" Jamie retorted

"That's an interesting costume you got there"

"Wasn't my idea" Jamie said quickly

There was then a short pause. Mars didn't know what to say next and Jamie stood up and faced the crowd

"My parents are dead because of you people and soon 23 of these tributes will be as well…I hope your happy" he exclaimed

The gong then rang and Jamie quickly walked off

"Well hopefully our next tribute will have a better attitude, let's bring on Viola Thea" Mars announced

Viola walked onto the stage. She had her dark brown hair in a Pony Tail and She wore a dress that is made from dark purple fabric. It has a short narrow skirt that flares at the bottom with a corset about the waist and short flared sleeves. She will also wear a fabric rose on the dress.

"Good to meet you Viola" said Mars

Viola didn't respond and there was an awkward silence

"So are you nervous about the games at all?"

Viola just shrugged

"It's alright, don't be shy" he said

She remained silent

"You know in order for this interview to work, you kind of have to say something" Mars joked

Viola just rolled her eyes and the gong rang

"Well that went better than the last one" Mars laughed

"I guess it can't get any worse, next please welcome Oliver Gaige"

Oliver Wore a mandarin-collar suit ensemble, done in dark green and black fabrics. It included a ruffled ascot tie and a vest. He walked onto the stage in his usual bad mood.

"So Oliver are you nervous for the Games at all?" Asked Mars

"What sort of a stupid question is that?" Oliver snapped

"Well I am the host, that's the job" Mars said sarcastically

"Well you're a dumb host" said Oliver

The audience started to boo

"Shut up!" shouted Oliver

After some arguing with the audience the gong rang

"Well good luck Oliver" said Mars trying to take control of the situation

"Yeah whatever" Oliver groaned and walked off, still getting booed

"Don't let the door hit you" Mars joked

"Next let's welcome Jasper Divotte" Mars announced

Jasper was wearing a long, pink dress and lots of jewellery. Her Caramel hair had bows in it, and she had tall heels. Although she looked very unconfutable

Mars reached across and felt her biceps

"Wow!" he exclaimed

"I wouldn't want to fight you"

Jasper chuckled slightly

"So what are your thoughts on the games?" Mars asked

"Well hopefully I won't be dressed like this" She said

"haha good to see you have a sense of humour" Mars commented

"I'm not joking, what exactly is the point in this? How does it help me win?" she asked

"I'm the one who asked the questions around here" Mars said clearly starting to get fed up

The gong rang and Percy Mako was brought on next. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo over a black shirt and matching blue pants and black shoes. His sandy blond hair was combed smartly which contrasted his tanned skin

"How are you Percy?" Mars Asked

"I'm just enjoying the capitol lifestyle" answered Percy

"Well I'm happy to hear someone's happy" joked Mars

"My Mentor and escort are both really nice to me" Percy continued

"But you must be a bit nervous for the games right?"

"Not really…if I die I just hope it's not too painful" he mumbled

"But don't you have family to go back to?" Mars asked confused

"Not really…I hate my aunts…in fact the only reason I would want to go back is to kill them" he replied

Mars wasn't really sure what to say to that and there was an awkward silence until the gong rang

"Next its Carolyn Elicks from District 10!"

Carolyn jumped onto the stage with a smile on her face and waving at everyone. She was wearing a shin-length cheerful yellow dress with white designs starting at the hem and slowly fading out. She held her light brown hair back with a bright yellow hairband with a white flower on it.

"Hey everyone" he shouted

"Wow you seem in a good mood" Mars remarked

"I'm in a great mood" she said

"That's good to know but aren't you thinking about the games at all?"

"Well yes but I'm confident I can win and I have my whole District behind me" she replied

"What would you say your weaknesses are?"

"Well I don't do that much fighting but I'm good at adapting and with some sponsors I think I can win" She said hopeful

The gong then rang

"Well its been a pleasure talking to you" Mars said

"Likewise" said Carolyn

"Next let's meet Dexter Cutting" Mars announced

Dexter strolled onto the stage. His hazel brown hair was shaved very short. His outfit was consisted of jackboots, under Black slacks and a Black shirt under a duster coat.

"A lot of people wanted to know why you volunteered Dexter"

"Well that's easy"

"It's the same reason the careers volunteer, for the thrill. The only difference is I don't give a shit about honouring my District or any of that crap" Dexter replied

"But the careers have had a lot of training" Mars argued

"I don't give a fuck, the only thing I care about is find out what everyone's blood looks and feels like" Dexter snapped

"You know your just as bad as the pair from 8. Why do you have to talk like that?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to you the way I wanna talk" Dexter argued

"Lets just get one thing straight. This is my show, I make the rules"

"Now I think I'm going to cut this interview short. Get out" Mars commanded

"Good" Dexter growled and stormed off

Mars really just wanted to get this over with. He called on Aster next

Aster walked onto the stage smiling she had a bright yellow poofy dress on

"Wow you look very colourful" Mars complimented

"Thanks" she said

"So I'm interested to know what your plans are for the games"

"Well I think I might try and go towards the middle and grab some stuff and then outlast the rest of the tributes" she replied

"Well that's definitely a good tactic" Mars commented

"Oh thanks" laughed Aster

"Do you think you will ally with any of the other tributes?"

"Well I don't trust that many of them to be honest other than Sage" she replied

"Very smart" said Mars

The gong then rang

"Nice talking to you Aster"

Aster walked off the stage waving at everyone

"Next let's bring on Sage Corriander"

Sage walked onto the stage. The tall boy was wearing a light blue suit to match his eyes and black shoes.

Sage shook Mars hand and gave him a smile

"Good to see you Sage" said Mars

Sage nodded

"Aster tells me you two might stick together in the arena"

"Well two brains are better than one but…" Sage paused

"But what?" Mars asked

"I mean no disrespect to Aster but in the end even if we did survive, we would have to end up killing each other and this bothers me" he said solemnly

"That is a good point" Mars acknowledged

"We will just have to see how it goes in the arena" Said Sage

The gong then rang

"Well now it's time to meet Annalise Warren from District 12!" Mars announced

Annalise walked onto the stage wearing a coal black cloak that covered her whole body. Her skin had gone red, almost appearing like the color of her hair.

"Well that's an…interesting choice from your stylist…" Mars commented

Annalise then removed the cloak to reveal a beautiful diamond colored dress underneath

"Wow very good" exclaimed Mars and started clapping along with the audience

"I should hire your stylist, you almost had me there" joked Mars

Annalise just nodded

"Now I heard that you have managed to get in with the careers which is very impressive" said Mars

"Uh Huh" murmured Annalise

"How did you manage it?"

"Well I just trained really hard that's all" Annalise mumbled

"Well at least this one talks" Mars joked

The gong rang and Annalise quickly left the stage, a few people still cheering her

"And last and hopefully not least please welcome Ivar Lux!"

The short thin boy marched onto the stage. He wore a white Tuxedo, with a white hat on which covered his black hair

"Hello Ivar"

"Hi Mars"

"I like the hat"

"Thanks"

"Now before the reapings what did you like to get up to" Mars asked

"Well I used to like drawing a lot and the outdoors…and running" he replied

"That's good and do you think running will help you in the games?"

"Yeah I think so and I will probably be doing a lot of running. Especially away from the careers" he said

"Haha very funny" laughed Mars

Some of the audience laughed as well

"What else do you think will help you?"

"Well I have joined an Alliance, so that might help…hopefully"

"Well it should" said Mars

 **Thanks everyone for all the outfits contributed. It's the bloodbath next so I am interested to know who you predict will die? As always keep the reviews coming!**


	24. The Bloodbath

The Bloodbath

 **Disclaimer: There is heavy amounts of violence after this point, this story is rated T. Also if your Tribute dies in the bloodbath or at any other point in the games please don't be upset, 23 of them are going to die.**

 **Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3**

Techna was given a dark green jacket to put on for the arena. It provided warmth and also camouflage and could be removed easily as well. While she was alone she snuck her broken watch into her jacket.

Techna was then shown to a tube which led upwards. Slowly she stepped inside it and watched it close around her. She pulled the watch out her jacket and took one last look at it before the tube took her upwards.

Techna then found herself on a pod with the 23 other tributes in a circle. In the middle there was the cornucopia with all the weapons and bags. She was surrounded by a forest and in the distance she saw some mountains. She saw 20 seconds on the clock and looked around desperately to find Data. She noticed him standing about 5 tributes away from her and he nodded at her. Next to her was the boy from 8 and the girl from 5 neither of who she cared about much. She looked at the clock

10...9…8…7

Data had told her not to go to the blood bath and to let him get the stuff and to wait for him outside. Her heart raced now with anxiety.

5…4…3…2…1

 **Spens Arausio 17 District 5**

The Gong fires and the chaos begins. Everyone leaps of their pods. Spens pauses for a few moments not knowing what to do. The girl standing next to her from 3 ran into the woods. Spens notices Bolt run for the cornucopia. Even though Jamie had said otherwise she charges after him.

"Wait!" she shouted

A few moments passed and already the fastest tributes made it to the cornucopia first. Spens saw the careers pick up their weapons first

"Bolt Wait!" she yelled again

Spens then saw the thing she dreaded. She saw Dexter knock Bolt to the floor, he was holding a hog-splitter.

"I'm coming Bolt!" she screamed

It was too late. Spens saw Dexter lift Bolt up by his hair to face her. Bolts eyes met hers.

"Run" he murmured

With a smile on his face Dexter slit Bolts throat, blood gushed out and Bolt fell face first to the floor.

Uncontrollable rage then rushed through Spens veins

"I'll kill you!" she shouted

but before she could react she was pushed to the floor by the boy from District 1. He raised his sword in the air and tried to slash her but she rolled out the way and he hit the ground next to her. He stabbed down into the ground and she kicked him in his leg.

"Argh" he yelled

She then looked up to see Dexter had disappeared. Seeing this she dashed away from the career and made her way into the forest. She felt Despair but mostly she felt hatred.

 **Jamie Heart 12 District 7**

The moment the gong rang Jamie raced towards the cornucopia. He managed to outrun many of the Tributes but unfortunately the huge boy from 4 was next to him. The boy gave him a shove and he fell to the ground and hit the dirt.

"Bastard!" he exclaimed as he got to feet

He saw the District 4 boy pick up a spear and turn to face him

"Come on!" The boy yelled at him

Jamie couldn't abandon his goal, the rest of his team were relying on him. With a new burst of determination Jamie slid under the careers legs as he stabbed down, missing Jamie. Jamie then scampered up and grabbed a couple of bags and like he was back in the market of District 7, he shoved as many tools, food, water bottles, traps and daggers into the bags. He then hid in the cornucopia watching the chaos unfold around him.

"Where are you?" he heard the boy from 4 shout

"Come out"

Jamie knew he had to make a break for it now. He dashed out of the cornucopia. He ran past the boy from 11 who was fighting the boy from 2, past the pods and into the forest. He was safe for now…

 **Iunia Wilson 18 District 1**

Iunia jumped straight off her pod and ran for the cornucopia. She was the second tribute to reach it after Troy. Iunia searched around for a crossbow, she picked up a few daggers on the way. She then saw a crossbow resting on a crate. She picked it up and admired it for a second before stepping outside.

When Iunia stepped outside she saw the girl from 8 running towards her. The girl froze upon noticing her. Iunia raised the crossbow and fired.

 **Viola Thea 16 District 8**

The gong rang and Viola stepped off her pod. Many of the other tributes raced towards the cornucopia but Viola waited for an opening. She saw The boys from 4, 7 and 10 all reach the cornucopia early.

As the fighting began Viola saw an opening down and middle and ran for the cornucopia however to her dread she saw the girl from District 1 emerge from the cornucopia with a crossbow in her hand. Viola froze and the girl raised the crossbow.

"Shit" Viola mumbled to herself

The girl fired the crossbow and it struck Viola straight through the heart, sending her flying back into the ground. Then everything went dark.

 **Rachel Moore 18 District 2**

Rachel ran towards the cornucopia. Once inside she noticed Iunia grab a crossbow and walk outside. Rachel saw the boy from 7 slip out of the cornucopia.

"Damn it" She said

Rachel then picked up a spear and got ready to head outside to join the bloodbath when she noticed the girl from 7 picking up some supplies and throwing knives. Aspen she remembered her name was.

"Got you!" Rachel taunted

Aspen let out a battle cry and threw one of the knives at Rachel's head. Rachel ducked.

CLANG

The knife hit the inside metal wall of the cornucopia

Aspen then threw a second knife and Rachel deflected it with her spear

"That was a mistake" snarled Rachel

Aspen then ran out of the cornucopia trying to escape. Rachel walked out behind her.

Rachel saw Iunia had just killed the girl from 8 with her crossbow. She couldn't let her main competition get a kill in the bloodbath and not her.

She saw Aspen was in front of her running towards the forest.

"Sleep tight" Rachel sniggered

Rachel calmly raised her spear and launched it at Aspen, it went straight through Aspens back killing almost instantly.

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3**

Data Dashed towards the cornucopia. He knew he had to get supplies for his own survival and Technas. Data wasn't the fastest runner but he managed to reach the centre quite quickly. He grabbed the first rucksack he could find and was about to sling it on his back when the huge girl from 9 grabbed the bag.

The two of them started a tug of war trying to get the rucksack until the girl head butted Data.

"Not cool" he said

Using the momentum of the bag he flung the girl into a nearby crate. He then noticed a pair of batons and couldn't resist taking them. He slipped them in his bag and prepared to leave when he felt someone grab him from behind and put him in a choke, he knew straight away it was a career. The career then started to slowly stick a sai into his shoulder

"Argh" groaned in pain

 **Sage Corriander 16 District 11**

After the gong rang Sages instinct was to avoid the bloodbath. He was about to head into the forest when he noticed little Aster heading for the cornucopia

"What are you doing?" He said

Sage rolled his eyes and began running after her

"No! Don't go into the bloodbath!" He shouted with all his strength

Chaos began erupting around him as tributes pushed each other to floor and began fighting

Sage looked around to see Aster cowering on the floor with Annalise, the girl from 12, standing above her. Annalise raised her sword and prepared to strike the finishing blow

"No!" Sage exclaimed

With his long legs Sage charged into Annalise with all his might and knocked her to the floor. He then tried to wrestle the sword out of her hand but her grip remained strong. They both stood up again wrestling for the sword however Annalise jolted the sword and pushed it through Sages torso.

Sage looked at Aster she was watching with stunned silence

"Why are you still here? Run!" he managed to say with blood coming out his mouth

He then elbowed Annalise in the face and she fell to the floor. Aster scampered off in the opposite direction.

Sage slowly pulled the sword out of his torso. He stumbled towards Annalise with the sword in his hand, dripping blood. She had a look of shock and anger at the fact he was still fighting. However, Sage then felt a blunt object hit his head…

 **Dagger Mehta 18 District 2**

Dagger made it to the centre of the cornucopia and picked up a war hammer, he looked around the bloodbath and saw Annalise fighting the tall District 11 boy. Dagger saw him elbow her in the face and a surge of anger went through him.

Dagger charged at him

THUMP

He hit him as hard as he could on the back of the head using the blunt side of his hammer. The boy fell down instantly however in his anger Dagger kept hitting him in the head uncontrollably with his hammer.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

CRACK

Annalise got up and grabbed his arm

"Are you crazy?" she yelled

"He's clearly dead!"

The red mist left Daggers eyes and he came back to reality.

He stared at his hammer in shook, realising what he had done

"He was going to hurt you…" Dagger murmured

 **Carolyn Elicks 16 District 10**

Carolyn ran into the cornucopia and grabbed a rucksack with supplies. As she ran out she felt the hand of Percy, the boy from 9, grab her foot and trip her. She slammed to the floor landing next to the body of the girl from 7, she had been impaled by a spear however she still clutched a throwing knife in her hand, Carolyn tugged the knife out her hand and sliced Percy's leg.

"ouch" he exclaimed

Carolyn instantly felt bad as he fell the floor however she had to think about herself. She grabbed the bag and ran into the forest.

 **Troy Salton 18 District 4**

Troy was still annoyed he had let the boy from 7 slip past him. He looked over and a couple of meters away he saw Data, the boy from 3.

Troy picked up a Sai and grabbed him from behind, putting his arm around Data's throat. However, Data put up more resistance than he had thought as he tried to stab him with his other arm.

The sai went into Data's shoulder and he began to cry in pain however he elbowed Troy in the ribs then headbutted him with the back of his head and got free.

Data then picked up a katana and pointed it at Troy

"Brave of you to stand up to me" remarked Troy

"I've fought big guys like you before" Data retorted

Data then thrust his katana twice at Troy however both times Troy deflected it unfazed

Troy then slashed at Data and their swords clashed several times before Data's Katana got caught in the centre of the sai. Troy then twisted the sai and disarmed Data however Data quickly punched him in the face and dashed off in the other direction. Troy was never good at running and was unable to catch him.

Troy kicked a nearby crate in frustration. He had let two tributes slip by him.

Troy begun to walk across the aftermath of the bloodbath. He noticed the tiny District 9 boy crawling on the floor, his leg had been injured.

Troy fetched his spear and approached him.

"Wait" he heard the boy mumble

Troy raised his spear staring down at his hopeless victim. He knew this was wrong

"It's not a weakness" he repeated Gaige's words to himself

He then stabbed the boy through the back and he let out a final cry.

 **Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3**

Techna waited in anticipation, watching the bloodbath through the tree line.

"Come on Data where are you" she said to herself

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around, raising her fist

"Hey It's just me" Data exclaimed

"Your not getting rid of me that easily" he laughed

She hugged him

"What happened to your shoulder?" she asked

"It's nothing" he mumbled

They then heard 5 canons sound

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"Let's go, it's not safe here" Techna said

 **Tribute Placements**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds). Bolt had an interesting back story with his family's death but I didn't want too many romances so he serves more to advance Spens character arch. Sorry RedPanda56**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds). You did request one of your tributes be a bloodbath tribute and I felt like Viola had the least personality out of the tributes you sent. Thanks for the submission CandleFire45**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds). Aspen had an interesting back story with her parents murder but it didn't really have any relation to the Games. Other than that there wasn't really any reason she died, just luck I guess. Sorry acupofdeathflowertea**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds). Sage was a very nice guy however this was also his weakness so it was fitting he sacrificed himself for Aster. I'm also aware I probably gave him the most brutal death. Sorry emilyemma99 but you still have Troy**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds). I don't think Percy really ever had a chance. Sorry Aldon Blackreyne. Fun fact: Aster was originally going to die in Percy's place but I kind of felt that made Sages sacrifice pointless.**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Ethan Emerald

Iunia Wilsonn - 1 kill

 **District 2**

Dagger Mehta – 1 kill

Rachel Moore – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza

Techna Cattaneo

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 1 kill

Lysie Tempest

 **District 5**

Spens Arausio

 **District 6**

Jay Porter

Mex Warren

 **District 7**

Jamie Heart

 **District 8**

Oliver Gaige

 **District 9**

Jasper Divotte

 **District 10**

Dexter Cutting – 1 kill

Carolyn Elicks

 **District 11**

Aster Bendsform

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux

Annalise Warren

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. Unlike many other SYOT the longest part of this story will be the Games, so some chapters will feel less eventful than others. I will probably try to update 2 or 3 times a week!**


	25. Day 1

Day 1

 **Ethan Emerald 18 District 1, Iunia Wilson 18 District 1, Rachel Moore 18 District 2, Troy Salton 18 District 4, Lysie Tempest 17 District 4, Dagger Mehta 18 District 2, Annalise Warren 18 District 12** _10:05 am_

The careers stood over the battlefield. 5 canons, 5 bodies

"Not bad everyone" said Ethan

"Yep well done Ethan, you let the girl from 5 get away" Rachel mocked

"And what exactly were you doing Lysie? In fact, what exactly are you doing here in general?" Rachel continued

Lysie just looked at the ground sheepishly

"Oh here we go" Troy sighed

"So let me get this straight I got the girl from 7, Iunia got the girl from 8, Troy at least manged to kill that little kid from 9 and Dagger smashed the boy from 11s skull in"

"Thanks for putting that image back in my brain" Annalise cut it

"Ok enough Rachel" Ethan snapped

"There are plenty of Tributes still out there, so every moment we waist arguing we could be killing"

"Well that we can agree on" said Rachel

"Grab anything you need, it's time to go hunting" Ethan ordered as he picked up his sword

The careers began grabbing their things

"Me and Annalise will stay here just in case any tributes come back" said Dagger

"Ok" agreed Ethan

The careers moved in the forest and began their hunt

 **Jay Porter 18 District 6** _12:00 noon_

Jay wondered through the forest, leaves rustled and twigs snapped beneath his feet. He suddenly felt very thirsty and he had no water because he had completely avoided the bloodbath.

"I'll head north towards those mountains there must be water there" he thought to himself

"I did tell you to go into the cornucopia and now look at you, all dehydrated" A voice said from behind Jay

Jay turned to see his little brother Teccam perched on a log, he was wearing a bright white suit.

"I know, I just got scared that's all anyway what are you doing here?" asked Jay

Teccam got off the log

"I already told you…I'm always here" he replied

"Just go away" commanded Jay and turned around to continue walking however Teccam was already standing in front of him

"Now look at you, slowly dying of thirst, so much for the chosen one" Teccam joked

"You're pathetic" Teccem growled

"Yeah well you're stupid" Jay argued

"You're stupid" Teccam retorted

Jay rolled his eyes and walked past Teccam, he then turned back around to get the last say however Teccam was gone. Jay shook his head and continued towards the mountains.

 **Mex Warren 15 District 6, Ivar Lux 14 District 12** _1:00pm_

Mex and Ivar waited with anticipation in a ditch south of the cornucopia.

"I don't think he's coming" Said Mex

"He has to" Ivar responded

"Well what if he doesn't, he said to meet him south of the cornucopia and it's been hours" Mex continued

"He'll come" Ivar insisted

"Miss me" a voice came from above the ditch

They looked up to see Jamie poking his head from above them

"To be honest…not really" Ivar joked

Jamie jumped down to join them

"And I've brought presents"

Jamie opened up the rucksack to reveal everything, he began passing around food and water.

"Remember we need to ration it, that's one of the most important things" Jamie said

"Oh and I managed to get a sleeping bag"

"Santa aint got shit on me" he chuckled

"What's a Santa?" asked Mex

"Nevermind"

They suddenly heard a foot step to their left

Jamie quickly drew a dagger

They were relieved to see it was Spens, she looked distraught. Her face was muddy and bruised and wet from tears

"You made it!" Mex exclaimed as she went and hugged Spens

"What's the matter?" asked Ivar

"Bolt didn't make it" she murmured

"I'm sorry" Mex said

"I told him not to go to the bloodbath" groaned Jamie

"What will you do now?" Mex asked

"I will not rest until my blade goes through the heart of Dexter Cutting" Spens exclaimed

 **Dexter Cutting 16 District 10** _5:00pm_

Dexter leaned against a rock, munching on some strips of bacon. He had enjoyed his first kill very much, the blood was still on his hands. He used the blood as warpaint and wiped it onto his face. He already knew who his next target was, Oliver Gaige, the boy from 8 who had tried to intimidate him in training. He knew he would put up more of a fight than Bolt, which made it more thrilling. Dexter Stood up and began mumbling a poem to himself as he walked through the forest.

"A boar and a sow lived in a pen

The pair had eight piglets and that made ten

The eight little piglets loved to play

As they rolled and rolled in the mud all day

At night with their parents curled up in a heap

They squirmed and squealed until they fell asleep"

 **Dagger Mehta 18 District 2, Annalise Warren 18 District 12** _5:25pm_

"No one around the perimeter" announced Dagger as he sat down next to Annalise in the cornucopia

"Still its shadier under here" he continued

Annalise just nodded staring at the ground

"What's the matter? You've been unusually quite even for you" Dagger counselled

"It's just…I can't stop thinking about what happened to that boy from District 11…I wonder if his family were watching…" she mumbled

Dagger paused for a second thinking of what to say

"Ok I admit I went too far today but the important thing is you weren't hurt" Dagger said as he put his arm around her and hugged her

"I'm not blaming you…these are The Hunger Games after all..."

The two of them then shared a kiss as the sun set for the first night…

 **Aster Bendsform 13 District 11** _6:00pm_

Aster sat on her own in the darkening forest. She clutched her own arm and curled up, sobbing. Images of Sage being stabbed and then and then beaten with a hammer as she ran into the forest were swerling through her mind. It brought her back to watching her brother die all those years ago, that's the last time she felt like this.

Suddenly she heard rustling and voices in the distance. They were getting closer. Aster had to think fast, there were piles of leaves around her so she quickly buried herself under the leaves until not a single part of her was visible.

She heard the footsteps and voices getting louder.

"Can we rest here for a bit, we've been at this for hours" she heard a female voice moan

"Get up Lysie, you haven't done anything all day and now you complaining" she heard another female voice say

"You know Rachel, maybe she's got a point, we could stay here and make a fire and maybe some tributes might be drawn to us" She heard a male voice say

Rachel and Lysie. Aster remembered these were the names of the careers, if they found her she would be certainly dead.

Aster heard a loud thump as a large career sat on the ground a few inches from her.

"You know what, I think that's an idea" she heard the career say

He had a very deep male voice

"Fine" she heard the female voice say

Aster had never been so still in her life, she didn't even blink and tried not to breath. She could hear her heart beat racing.

She heard the careers light a fire and felt the place get a little brighter. This was going to be a long night…

 **Oliver Gaige 15 District 8** _10:40pm_

Oliver wondered through the forest during the pitch black looking for somewhere to rest for the night. He had managed to grab a khopesh during the bloodbath. He hacked at the leaves and branches furiously as he marched through the forest. It was then he heard a voice

"Oliver" it said

Oliver looked around frantically for where the voice was coming from, his hands began to shake

"Who said that? Come out coward" Oliver shouted

"Oliver" the voice called again

Oliver raised his khopesh pointing around him frantically, although he couldn't see a thing.

"Over here" the voice said

Oliver recognised the voice now. He was sure it was Dexter, the boy from 10

"I know it's you scarface, come out and fight me" Oliver said trying not to sound afraid

Oliver began moving quicker, crashing through the forest, a twig grazed against his face and cut his cheek, blood began dripping down

"Ouch now you've just pissed me off!"

"Behind you" the voice said

Oliver turned around instantly

"Am I supposed to be scared scarface? He said

Suddenly Oliver felt a rope tighten around his foot and he instantly tripped to the floor, dropping his weapon. He had been caught in a snare.

Oliver pulled himself up and frantically tried to yank his leg free, it was then he saw Dexter emerge from a tree in front of him, his pale skin reflected in the moonlight and he had smeared his face his blood.

Dexter pulled out a knife

"No!" Oliver exclaimed

"And that's how a cat corners a mouse" said Dexter

Dexter then ran towards Oliver and stabbed him straight in the throat. Blood sprayed out his mouth. Dexter pulled the knife out his throat and he crashed to the ground dead. A canon could be heard soon after.

 **Carolyn Elicks 16 District 10** _11:45pm_

Carolyn always preferred being higher up, she just didn't feel at all safe down on the ground.

She found the tallest tree she could find and began climbing. She found a reasonably thick branch and sat on it, her back leaned against the trunk. A canon had sounded about an hour ago which she figured meant 6 tributes had died today, she was just glad it wasn't her. Still she was interested to find out who it was.

Carolyn opened her rucksack and pulled out a bottle of water but only took a sip, she needed to make it last. She then took out some food and started eating.

"This isn't so bad, as long as you forget the fact that everyone else here is trying to kill you" she thought to herself as she stared up at the night sky

The national anthem started playing and the capitol seal appeared in the sky. Carolyn kind of hoped she would see Dexter's face appear, she hated him. First the boy from 5 appeared. Followed by the girl from 7, Carolyn then remembered yanking the knife from her dead body. Next it showed both tributes from District 8

"Didn't really like either of them" Carolyn thought

Next it showed the boy from 9, Carolyn felt pretty guilty knowing it was kind of her fault he died

"Well every tribute for themselves" she signed

Lastly it showed the boy from 11

"At least this nightmare is over for them now" she thought as she stared at the night sky

It then occurred to her that her mum, dad and her brother Clifford, as well as all her friends could be looking up and the same stars as her.

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 Male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes). I think many people saw Oliver's death coming since he wasn't a very nice person although the creator did explain that he was bullied when he was younger causing him to become that way, so I can definitely sympathize with him. Sorry CandleFire45 and thanks for the submission!**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Ethan Emerald

Iunia Wilsonn - 1 kill

 **District 2**

Dagger Mehta – 1 kill

Rachel Moore – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza

Techna Cattaneo

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 1 kill

Lysie Tempest

 **District 5**

Spens Arausio

 **District 6**

Jay Porter

Mex Warren

 **District 7**

Jamie Heart

 **District 9**

Jasper Divotte

 **District 10**

Dexter Cutting – 2 kills

Carolyn Elicks

 **District 11**

Aster Bendsform

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux

Annalise Warren

 **Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Also thanks Aldon Blackreyne who wrote the poem that Dexter sung!**


	26. Day 2

Day 2

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3** _6:00am_

Data and Techna hiked through the ever thinning forest. They walked far north of the arena until they finally reached the end of the forest. Large brown rocky hills lay before them and beyond that large snowy mountains. Techna noticed one of the mountains had smoke coming out of it

"Is that a volcano?" Exclaimed Techna

"Looks like it" groaned Data

"You ok?" Techna asked

"I'm…just tired that's all" he lied

"You keep going I'll catch you up"

Techna began climbing the hills.

Data pulled his top down over his shoulder to look at his wound, he notices it had gone all purple. He pulled his top back over his shoulder and continued walking behind Techna.

 **Jay Porter 18 District 6** _8:00am_

Jay stumbled through the rocky hills. Overnight he had travelled out of the forest in his desperation to find water. He crawled through a gap in one of hills and rolled down the hill, crashing to the ground. His mouth was bone dry.

He looked up to see that he had rolled into a valley and in the centre was a large lake, it glittered as it reflected off the sun light, mountains lay on either side. Hope then flared back through him and he began crawling towards the water

"Would you look at that bit of luck" said Teccam already sitting on a rock by the Lake

Jay planted his face in the water, desperately drinking. He scoped water into his mouth. After he had felt like he had enough he sat up and leaned against the rock chuckling. It was then he felt a sudden rush of hunger go through him, he hadn't eaten in over 24 hours.

"Well shouldn't you go back to the forest to kill some tributes?" said Teccam

"I don't think the great masters or whatever it is you worship will be pleased so far"

"Food…I need to find food first" moaned Jay

"Yes…if you kill a tribute, you take whatever they have on them and that includes food" said Teccam

"Oh…yeah" murmured Jay

"It looks like I'm doing all the thinking for us as usual" mocked Teccam

"But then I guess that's nothing new"

Jay stood up and began walking back towards the forest.

 **Aster Bendsform 13 District 11** _9:00am_

The careers had left in the early hours of the morning. Still Aster stayed put until she was 100% sure she was safe.

Finally, she burst out of the leaves breathing heavily. She hadn't slept all night and she hadn't eaten of drunk anything since yesterday.

She now crawled through the forest desperate to find a water source. Honestly at this point she kind of hoped someone would just end it for her. She hated the idea of dying of thirst.

It was then she heard a beeping noise, she looked up to see a parachute carrying a box. It landed on the ground in front of her. Someone must have sponsored her!

With a last ditch effort, she crawled towards the crate and hauled open the lid. Inside she found 3 bottles of water, some food and some first aid. She was shocked that someone would sponsor her but she was eternally grateful.

After cleansing her thirst and hunger, she decided the best course of action would be to keep heading south away from the other tributes.

She wondered through the woods for about 3 hours until the forest finally ended and she reached a dry rocky dessert and in the distance she saw endless sand dunes. She was just relieved to be finally out of the cold dark forest.

She figured this was a good place to lay low for a while, it was unlikely any tributes would come to such a dry desolate place.

 **Ethan Emerald 18 District 1, Iunia Wilson 18 District 1, Rachel Moore 18 District 2, Troy Salton 18 District 4, Lysie Tempest 17 District 4, Dagger Mehta 18 District 2, Annalise Warren 18 District 12** _11:30am_

"Hey guys you might want to take a look at this" called Dagger

The careers crashed through the forest to find Dagger and Annalise standing over a dead body

"That's the boy from 8" said Lysie

He was laying on a pool of blood, he had been stabbed in the throat.

"Did you kill him?" Ethan Asked

"Nah, this is the work of that boy from 10. Dexter I think his name is" replied Dagger

"We should track him down and kill him, I will happily take his head" said Rachel

"He's not a big threat, I think we have bigger problems" argued Ethan

"I know he's not a threat to us but we can't have another tribute going around taking all the kills" argued Rachel

"We take out the other alliance first, they are the bigger problem" said Ethan

"They're a bunch of kids" shouted Rachel

"That's what we're doing, end of discussion" Ethan commanded

"And who put you in charge anyway?" Rachel asked looking around at everyone

"As long as he's still breathing, I will follow Ethan over you Rachel" said Iunia

"Ok fine…I get it…as long as he's still breathing" Rachel smirked and walked on

Suddenly they heard a girl shouting in the distance

"Did you hear that?" exclaimed Troy

"Quick pick up your stuff lets go" Ordered Ethan

 **Jay Porter 18 District 6** 11:00am

Jay wondered through the woods once again. Hunger now drove him, he needed to find a tribute to get their food.

He then spotted a girl standing a few meters in front of him, she had light brown hair and blue eyes. It was the girl from 10.

Teccam appeared beside him

"Bingo!" he exclaimed

"Not now thanks" said Jay

She changed direction towards Jay, humming a song to herself

"What do we do?" asked Jay

"Hide in that bush and you can ambush her" replied Teccam

Jay hid in the bush as she walked past him, he then sprung out and put her in a choke. She struggled and tried to fight back but Jay fell on his back and hooked her legs with his feet. He choked her until she passed out.

"That was actually quite impressive" remarked Teccam

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me" replied Jay as he rummaged around in the girl's rucksack

He pulled out a rope and then dragged her to a tree and tied her to it. After that he began munching on her food.

After 30 minutes she slowly became conscious again. As she noticed her predicament she began struggling to get free.

"Let me go!" she yelled

"It's no use, you won't get free of that rope" Jay said calmly

"What are you waiting for? Just kill her" said Teccam

"No no no, you just don't get it do you? The great masters demand a proper sacrifice" snapped Jay

"Oh here we go" mocked Teccam

"Just shut up! I don't need your input right now" shouted Jay

"Who are you talking to? You psycho" the girl screamed

Jay then heard muffled voices and footsteps in the distance

"Shit it's the careers" he exclaimed

He picked up the bag and dashed away

"You're not just going to leave me here are you?" the girl shouted

 **Carolyn Elicks 16 District 10** _11:35am_

Carolyn struggled against the rope, she desperately flailed her body about. After a few seconds she gave up. She sat against the tree frustrated. The voices and footsteps got closer. What this it? Was this the end?

"Still, whatever the careers do to me can't be as bad as what that boy from District 6 was going to do" she thought

Time seemed to go a lot slower but so fast at the same time as she waited for her death. Her life flashed before her, her childhood, family and friends.

She then saw someone she didn't expect. She saw the huge curly haired girl from District 9 towering over her.

She drew a knife

"If you're going to kill me just do it" murmured Carolyn

The girl reached forward and raised her knife

Carolyn closed her eyes

The girl sliced down and cut the rope, it fell lose to the ground.

The girl reached out her hand as the careers got closer

"Maybe we can help each other" she said

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3** _9:00pm_

The sun had just set over the mountains.

"Let's build a fire here" Said Techna

Data nodded and collapsed to the ground groaning and clutching his shoulder

"Let me take a look at your shoulder" Techna said

"It's fine" mumbled Data

"The first time we met you helped me, at least let me return the favour" Techna commanded

Data nodded

"Fair enough"

She pulled his top down past his shoulder. The infection had spread all over his shoulder

"I knew it was infected" she gasped

She poured some water on his shoulder

"You can treat it?" Data asked

"I can do more than just fix computers you know"

"There must be some antibiotic cream in this bag" she said

She opened the first aid kit and pulled out the cream. He groaned in pain again as she applied it to his wound.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" Data replied

"You remember the first time we met?" said Techna as the wrapped a bandage around his shoulder

"How could I forget, it was only like a week ago" mumbled Data

"I never asked this but why did you help me?" she asked

"Well I guess it was the right thing to do, not enough people stand up for what's right anymore" he replied

"Still look where it got us" he joked

"Well whatever happens I'm just happy I spent my last days with you" she said

Techna lit a fire and they huddled together to keep warm and stared over the mountains in the night sky, as some snow began to fall. Despite the cold they felt a lot safer than in the forest.

 **Carolyn Elicks 16 District 10** _9:00pm_

"Hey Jasper do you see anyone?" Carolyn called

Jasper came crashing back towards her

"Run you idiot!" she yelled as a spear impaled a nearby tree

Carolyn noticed the big guy from 4 coming from the left, while the girl from 2 and the boy from 1 were coming from the right.

As Jasper was running Carolyn bolted past her. Jasper noticed this and realised she was fast going to become prey for the careers.

Carolyn stopped to catch her breath and wait for Jasper

"We'll never make it" cried Jasper

"We need a diversion" said Carolyn

"You're right" said Jasper

"Sorry about this"

Jasper punched Carolyn in the head, knocking her down almost unconscious and ran in the opposite direction. Everything went fuzzy as Carolyn rolled around on the floor. She saw blurred figures in front of her coming her way.

With one final effort she hauled herself up and stumbled away. It was then she felt an excruciating pain in her leg as a bolt flew into it.

"Argh!" she screamed and fell on the floor

Surely it was over now, surely her luck had run out. She looked around desperately for a way out.

"Tree…the tree" she mumbled to herself

Then with the last strength remaining in her body she hauled herself up the tree. Her arms took over her body and she climbed as high as she could. She heard the careers running past below her

"Where she go?" she heard one of them say

Slightly below Carolyn noticed a wooden bridge attached to the trees. That would definitely be safer than where she is now. She threw herself onto the bridge, pain shot up her leg as she landed.

She rolled over and faced the night sky once again breathing heavily. What had happened over the last few minutes was all a blur to her. She reached down and yanked the bolt out her leg letting out a cry of pain as she did it.

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 Male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Ethan Emerald

Iunia Wilsonn - 1 kill

 **District 2**

Dagger Mehta – 1 kill

Rachel Moore – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza

Techna Cattaneo

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 1 kill

Lysie Tempest

 **District 5**

Spens Arausio

 **District 6**

Jay Porter

Mex Warren

 **District 7**

Jamie Heart

 **District 9**

Jasper Divotte

 **District 10**

Dexter Cutting – 2 kills

Carolyn Elicks

 **District 11**

Aster Bendsform

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux

Annalise Warren

 **Carolyn didn't have a good day but at least she's alive. As always keep the reviews coming!**


	27. Day 3

Day 3

 **Tazzel 29 (Head gamemaker)**

Tazzel stood over the control room watching with anticipation.

"Mr Commonheart is here to see you" said one of his assistants

Mars Commonheart entered

"How can I help you Mr Commonheart?

"Many people were disappointed with the lack of deaths yesterday and we were wondering what could be done about it" Said Mars

"Don't worry we have an ace in the hole, well actually two" replied Tazzel

"Are you talking about the volcano?" asked Mars

"Uh huh. We are planning to begin setting it off soon"

"How powerful is it?" asked Mars

Tazzel pulled up a hologram of the arena

"Well you see the crater on the mountain is only the centre of it, in fact the entire arena is the volcano. The tributes don't know this but they are sitting on top of a huge magma plume".

"And what's the second thing?" Mars asked

"A mutt" Tazzel replied quickly

"A mutt? What kind?"

"Our scientists worked hard to create this mutt" Tazzel said as he pulled up a hologram of it

"Well… that thing will certainly give the Districts nightmares that's for sure" said Mars

"We decided to name it The Host…not after you in case you're wondering" said Tazzel

 **Carolyn Elicks 16 District 10** _1:45am_

Carolyn Lay on the wooden bridge hanging above the arena. Blood dripped down from her leg. She didn't even have anything to eat or drink since the boy from 6 took her bag. Her head still throbbed with pain from Jasper punching her. She then heard a beeping noise, she looks up to see a parachute with a box attached to it.

It landed on the bridge next to her on the bridge. A sponsor!

"Who could have sponsored me?" she said to herself

"Maybe it was Everett" she thought to herself

She shook this thought out of her head

"Don't be so stupid"

She opened to box to find some more food, water, also a bandage and a hatchet. Quickly she pulled out the bandage and wrapped it around her leg. Underneath the bandage she noticed a piece of paper. On it she read the letters

"Go East"

"Someone must be looking out for me" She thought

She then lay on her back and faced the starts once more. Eventually falling asleep.

 **Ethan Emerald 18 District 1, Iunia Wilson 18 District 1, Rachel Moore 18 District 2, Troy Salton 18 District 4, Lysie Tempest 17 District 4, Dagger Mehta 18 District 2, Annalise Warren 18 District 12** _4:00am_

The careers moved through the forest under the cover of darkness

"Remind me again why we had to get up this early" Lysie moaned

"Easier to hunt, people are less aware at this time" replied Ethan

"Yeah including us" she rebutted

"Just shut your mouth Lysie and do what we say" Snapped Rachel

Dagger fell behind coughing behind tree. Annalise was the only one who noticed, she turned around to check on him

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's nothing" he murmured

While the others couldn't see them, they quickly kissed

"While we're alone there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about" she whispered

"I'm listening"

"We need to leave" she said sternly

"What are you talking about?" he said confused

"We need to get away from the others"

"But we're part of the careers" he argued

"Don't you see? They're always bickering and arguing. It's only a matter of time before they turn on each other and we don't want to be there when they do" she whispered

"You know I'm right"

Dagger thought about this but eventually nodded in agreement

"What do we do?" he whispered

"We can slip away during the hunt today, they won't notice trust me"

He paused again

"Ok let's do it" he agreed

They kissed quickly one last time

"What's taking so long you two?" Ethan called

"Coming…Dagger just had something in his shoe"

Dagger and Annalise re-joined the others

"Ok Iunia will go scout out the tributes, the rest of us stay here for now" Ethan ordered

 **Jamie Heart 12 District 7, Mex Warren 15 District 6, Ivar Lux 14 District 12, Spens Arausio 17 District 5** _4:30am_

Ivar sat in the night forest. His teammates were sleeping around him. Except Jamie who he thought was pretty much always awake. It was almost the end of his night watch shift. His eyes began to close shut briefly.

"Don't fall asleep" said Jamie

Ivar's eyes jolted open

"It's ok, I aint going to sleep"

Suddenly Ivar heard a whistling noise in the air. He looked over to see a bolt flying straight at Mex

"Mex watch out!" he yelled

Instinctively he threw himself over Mex and the Bolt went straight threw his arm.

He screamed in pain, blood splattered all over Mex

"What's happening?" she screamed

"Someone's here! Run!" shouted Jamie

Ivar rolled around on the ground clutching his arm

"Come on Ivar!" Mex shouted

"Just go" he mumbled

"Not a chance" Spens said and she lifted Ivar up and slung him over her shoulder

The group ran as fast as they could through the forest. Spens weight lifting paid off as she was able to carry the small thin boy through the forest.

 **Iunia Wilson 18 District 1** _4:25am_

Iunia stalked through the forest, crossbow in hand. She had been marking every tree to keep track of the places she had already searched. Finally, through the bushes she found what she was looking for. 4 unsuspecting tributes lying on the ground about 20 meters in front of her. All of them were lying down except one boy who was on watch however there's no way he would have noticed her.

Ethan had told her to come straight back as soon as she found anything but she knew she could get the girl laying facing in her direction, even from this distance.

She aimed the crossbow at the girl's heart and fired. To her surprise the boy who was on watch jumped in front of the bolt. She heard him scream as it hit him however this wasn't the outcome Iunia had intended

"Damn it!" she said and punched a nearby tree

There's no way she will be able to reload on time.

Iunia saw the blond girl from 5 lift up the boy and the tributes quickly took off.

She ran as fast as she could back to the careers

 **Ethan Emerald 18 District 1, Iunia Wilson 18 District 1, Rachel Moore 18 District 2, Troy Salton 18 District 4, Lysie Tempest 17 District 4, Dagger Mehta 18 District 2, Annalise Warren 18 District 12** _4:37am_

"Good Lysie" Troy said as he practiced sword play with her

The sound of their blades clanging kept ringing

"Could you two keep it down" shouted Dagger

"I'm trying to get some rest here"

Troy then disarmed Lysie for the third time, her sword crashed on the ground

"Hey no fair!" she shouted and kicked Troy in the leg

"Ouch" he laughed

Suddenly Iunia came crashing through the trees

"Found them! Get up now!" She yelled

Everyone got up and grabbed their weapons and bags

"What's the hurry?" asked Ethan

"They kind of…saw me" Iunia mumbled

"You idiot" sighed Rachel

"Watch your mouth, you can't talk to me the way you talk to Lysie" snapped Iunia

"Well I'm not the idiot that blew our cover" argued Rachel

"We haven't got time for this, let go!" Ethan ordered

The Careers charged as fast as they could through the forest. Ethan and Iunia were at the front and Troy trailed behind. They followed the markings Iunia had put on the trees until they saw the tributes running in front of them. The blond girl was still at the back carrying the boy Iunia had shot. Iunia immediately took a shot and it flew past the girls head.

"Now!" Annalise whispered

She grabbed Dagger and they hid behind a tree. The other careers were too busy focusing on the other tributes to notice. They watched as Troy, the last career, disappeared in the forest.

They immediately started kissing

"Just the two of us now, like it was always supposed to be" said Dagger

"Where do we go now?" Annalise asked

"North" Dagger replied

The careers kept chasing the group until they appeared to stop in front of them.

"A cliff" exclaimed Ethan

"We have them now" Shouted Rachel

Then the tributes did something they did not expect. They jumped one by one off the cliff. The careers then reached the edge and found they had jumped into a river below.

"Shit" Ethan shouted

Rachel launched one of her spears into the river in anger

"Why didn't you just stick to the plan Iunia?" Barked Troy

"We would have got them for sure"

"I had a clean shot and I took it" Iunia retorted

"And did you kill anyone?" Troy snapped

"Well…no" Iunia mumbled

"It was Ethan that led us on this pointless exercise…now we look even more like idiots to Panem" said Rachel

Before Ethan could respond Lysie butted in

"Guys…am I the only one that's noticed that Dagger and Annalise are missing?"

The others looked around confused

"Maybe they went after that gang" Lysie suggested

"Nope they left us" said Iunia

"How can you be sure?" Ethan asked

"Dagger became obsessed with that outsider ever since the beginning" Iunia responded

"They must pay for their treachery!" Rachel snarled

 **Jamie Heart 12 District 7, Mex Warren 15 District 6, Ivar Lux 14 District 12, Spens Arausio 17 District 5** _4:45am_

A bolt flew past Spens head as she hauled Ivar through the forest. As they were the running the careers were quickly catching them. There was no way they could outrun them. Mex suddenly stopped dead and Jamie ran into her. Before them was a huge cliff on the edge of a river.

"What now" Mex cried as the careers closed in around them

"You'll hate for this" replied Jamie as he shoved Mex into the river

She screamed as she crashed into the water

Spens was still holding Ivar on her back

"Don't tell me you're going to jump" he murmured

Jamie just nodded at Spens.

"What the hell" she mumbled to herself and leapt into the river with Ivar on her back

"No No No" Shouted Ivar

Jamie turned around to see the careers were now meters away from him

He held his nose and plunged into the river.

The current dragged him along the river, he smacked into rocks and branches along the way. He was continuously dragged to the bottom for seconds at a time until he burst out in desperation to get air.

He then felt a hand grab his jacket and drag him out of the river onto the bank. It was Spens.

Mex and Ivar lay beside her breathing heavily.

"Thanks" Jamie mumbled

Ivar lay on the bank groaning as he tried to yank the bolt out of his arm.

"Don't!" Jamie shouted

"That's the only thing keeping the blood in your body"

"Jamie"

Jamie looked at Mex

"Don't ever do that again" she said

The two of them chuckled

"We're too exposed here, we need to move further down the bank" Ordered Jamie

Spens picked up Ivar and they began to walk

 **Jasper Divotte 18 District 9** _2:00pm_

Jasper wondered around the cornucopia picking up any supplies she could find. The careers hadn't been here for a while so she felt safe. She slung the supplies on her back and headed back to the forest.

She kind of regretted betraying that girl yesterday especially since she did not hear a cannon or see her on the capitol seal last night.

As she re-entered the forest she froze with shock staring at the red haired girl from 12.

Jaspers fight instinct won over her flight instinct

Letting out a cry she charged into the girl, tackling her to the floor…

 **Annalise Warren 18 District 12, Dagger Mehta 18 District 2** _2:00pm_

Annalise walked in front of Dagger. They had decided to pick up some supplies from the cornucopia before heading north. They had put a good distance between them and the other careers now. They knew they would come looking for them.

Annalise was about to walk into the clearing when she found the huge girl from 9 standing in front of her. She remembered her name was Jasper.

After they two of them paused for a second not knowing what to do, Jasper charged at Annalise and tackled her to the ground. Jasper used her weight to crush Annalise and stop her from drawing a weapon. Jasper sat up and punched Annalise 3 times in the face.

"This is for joining the careers!" she shouted

Dagger then came up behind Jasper and grabbed her from under her armpits and threw her into a tree.

She took her boxing stance and raised her fists, Dagger raised his in response smirking

Dagger threw a right cross however Jasper ducked and hit him with a left hook. Dagger got her with an upper cut to the liver however she grabbed the back of his neck and punched him in the stomach and then the chin, knocking him back. A drop of blood dripped from his mouth and he wiped it off and looked at it in surprise. He then clicked his neck and began rummaging around in the bag.

Annalise then took a baton out of her bag and struck Jasper however Jasper absorbed most of the damage with her arm. Jasper then grabbed Annalise by the throat and shoved her against a tree

Annalise started to go red as the huge girl tried to crush her throat. All she could do was gurgle.

Dagger then pulled a rope out of the bag and wrapped in around Jasper neck. Jasper released Annalise and began desperately struggling, elbowing and thrashing around. Dagger backed into a tree and leaned against it for support

Dagger struggled to control the huge girl however he crossed the ropes over and pulled with all his might, choking the life out of her. Annalise saw pure hate in his eyes and turned her head knowing what was coming next.

As Dagger tightened the rope Jasper tried to scream but all that could be heard was a faint gurgle

"ECCHHH ACCHHH"

Jasper had now gone completely red and her counter attacks had reduced significantly. Dagger gave the rope one last tug to finish her off and she went still. A cannon could be heard in the distance.

Dagger let her body flop to the ground and he and Annalise just sat in silence breathing heavily.

 **Carolyn Elicks 16 District 10** _5:00pm_

Carolyn had spent the whole day traveling east. Taking occasional breaks. Since her sponsor had sent her the supplies, her leg had felt a lot better. Suddenly she emerged from the forest and found herself on a beach. On the horizon she noticed an island that appeared to have palm trees.

Carolyn loved the idea of being on an island away from all the tributes but she knew she couldn't swim that far. Then she noticed a boat with a double edged oar. The boat was metal so there was no way a tribute had made this.

"The capitol must have put it there for a lucky tribute to find" she thought

Without hesitation she flung her supplies and hatchet on the boat, pushed it in the water and began rowing towards the island.

As she got closer she noticed the island had beautiful white sand with coconut palms. The water was also sparkling blue around her.

When she reached the island she stepped out of the boat and picked up her hatchet. She bashed one of the palm trees until a coconut fell down. She then smashed the coconut open, sat down on the beach and drunk the milk.

The cool liquid trickled down her throat

"This must be too good to be true" she joked to herself.

"This is why my sponsor wanted me to come east"

After a while of relaxing on the beach she decided to explore the palm forest a bit. As she walked through the trees she saw multi-coloured birds flying above her. The other wildlife included monkeys, various insects and amphibians. However, as the sun set and night came around the wildlife appeared to hide away. Carolyn noticed crystal clear ponds that glowed green in the night.

"It's truly magical" she said out loud

Carolyn returned to the beach to enjoy her first night on this paradise. She watched the capitol seal appear in the sky and saw Jaspers face appear on it.

"Serves her right for betraying me" she thought to herself

 **The Host 0**

The night drew in, this creature had been resting for far too long. It was hungry. It didn't understand anything that came before 3 days ago and it didn't know anything outside of this island. It needed to know what was outside the island. It sees in infrared. Through the trees it sees a human walking a distance away.

"It's truly magical" it hears the human say

"It's…truly…magical" the creature repeats to itself

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 Male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 3**

 **18** **th** **– Jasper Divotte (District 9 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Choked to death (Lasted 2 days 4 hours 11 minutes). Jasper was a decent person, she wasn't the average female tribute so I liked her. One of her weaknesses was she was not very intelligent. So this is why she died. Sorry IciclePower33 and thanks for the submission**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Ethan Emerald

Iunia Wilsonn - 1 kill

 **District 2**

Dagger Mehta – 2 kills

Rachel Moore – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza

Techna Cattaneo

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 1 kill

Lysie Tempest

 **District 5**

Spens Arausio

 **District 6**

Jay Porter

Mex Warren

 **District 7**

Jamie Heart

 **District 10**

Dexter Cutting – 2 kills

Carolyn Elicks

 **District 11**

Aster Bendsform

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux

Annalise Warren

 **Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming. I am planning on doing a sequel to this. Let me know if you'd like to see that. The main differences would be**

 **I would write in first person**

 **There may be something unique about it like a quarter quell or something**


	28. Day 4

Day 4

 **Tazzel 29 (Headgamemaker)** _1:00am_

Tazzel walked into his control room

"What are you doing here at this time sir?" Asked Lacy

"The girl from 10, did she take the bait?" he asked

"Yep" she replied

"What now?"

"Now we wait for our monster to do its job" said Tazzel

 **Carolyn Elicks 16 District 10** _2:00am_

Carolyn was woken up by a cry in the distance. She goes to take a sip of water but notices her bottle is empty. She sighs and heads to one of the crystal green ponds to fill her bottle.

She carried her hatchet with her to hack through some of the branches and twigs in her way.

She crouched down and scooped her bottle in the water however in the pond staring back at her she sees two green eyes.

"What the…" she mumbled

Suddenly a huge green tentacle, larger than her, shoots out and grabs her arm.

She screams and quickly grabs her hatchet and slices the tentacle off. Green acid blood splatters all over her, burning her arm and leg.

She let out another cry of pain and began to crawl across the ground, the acid blood still burning through her skin. Another tentacle then emerges from the water and goes through her back, impaling her torso while a third tentacle wraps around her neck.

The creature lets out a loud guttural cry and Carolyn is then dragged into the pond screaming. No one can hears her screams, only the cannon that followed.

 **Jamie Heart 12 District 7, Mex Warren 15 District 6, Ivar Lux 14 District 12, Spens Arausio 17 District 5** _2:00am_

Jamie's group had been walking along the river all day and night, finally they reached a cave in the side of the cliff.

"We will rest here tonight" Jamie ordered

"Sorry Ivar but I'm gonna have to remove that bolt now before it causes internal bleeding" he said

"Uh huh…are you a doctor?" Ivar murmured

"Nah but I removed a bullet before…once"

"Well you've really given me a lot of confidence there" said Ivar

"Mex and Spens can you light a fire" Jamie ordered

"Why?" asked Spens

"I need to burn his wound to stop bleeding and infection"

Quickly they lit a fire

Jamie took a stick and caught some fire, he almost dropped it as they heard a canon in the distance.

"I would be lying to you if I told you this isn't going to hurt" said Jamie

Jamie then quickly yanked the bolt out of Ivar's arm

"Argh"

Before too much blood came out Jamie pressed the red hot stick against Ivar's arm, burning his skin. He let out another cry of pain.

Jamie then bandaged his arm.

The four of them then sat around the fire.

"I have to admit, this isn't how I thought I'd be spending my summer" Ivar groaned

"What would you have been doing?" Mex asked

"Dunno, probably just hanging around with my friends" Ivar groaned

"I would be playing with my sister and Aunt" Mex remarked

"My summer wouldn't have been so different to this, minus some of the killing" Said Jamie

"What about you Spens?" Jamie asked

"Me and Bolt did everything together. I was probably going to help him with his school work" she glanced at the ground sadly as she said this

"Now he's gone, all that matters to me now is revenge"

 **Dagger Mehta 18 District 2, Annalise Warren 18 District 12** _11:00am_

It was snowing heavily as Dagger and Annalise walked through the snowy mountains. There were fir trees dotted around them.

Dagger lagged behind Annalise coughing. He coughed up some blood and it stained the snow.

"Baby…are you alright?" asked Annalise

He nodded and continued coughing

"No you're not, you've been like this ever since I met you"

"It's just…the cold" he mumbled

They kept walking for a few more seconds until Dagger collapsed into the snow.

"Dagger!" Annalise exclaimed and ran over to him

She began pushing and thumping on his chest until he became conscious again. He was breathing heavily so she leaned him against a tree.

"Thanks" he groaned

"How sick are you?"

"I guess it's time you knew" Dagger mumbled

"1 year ago I fell into a polluted lake, I caught a rare disease…the doctor gave me one year to live. That's why I volunteered…I wanted to go out a hero to my District"

"How could you keep this from me? After everything we've been through…" Annalise cried

"I know I shouldn't have done it like this but the capitol couldn't know, I don't care if they know now"

"So what now?" Annalise murmured

"I won't win but you still can and I can still help you do that"

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3** _11:00am_

Data woke up wrapped up in a blanket in the snow. He checked his shoulder and found the infection had gone, all that remained was a cut.

Data looked around for Techna

"Techna?"

Techna emerged from behind a tree carrying some logs for the fire

"Don't go too far" he said

"Don't worry no one else is around here at the moment" she replied

Techna put down the logs, moved closer to Data and started kissing him. He moved away.

"We can't do this" he said

"Why not?"

"Don't you see…it's stupid. Whatever happens both of us aren't leaving here" he exclaimed

"Do you really want to get close to someone, only for them to die? And if you died and I made it out…I don't think I could live with myself because no matter what, I know I could have done more to save you"

"So what? Is this where we go our separate way?" she asked

"No…I'm not say that…I'm just saying"

"Forget it" she cried and stormed off

 **Jamie Heart 12 District 7, Mex Warren 15 District 6, Ivar Lux 14 District 12, Spens Arausio 17 District 5** _1:00pm_

In the day time it was more clear where the group were. They were on the river bank under a cliff and inside the cliff was a cave, with a stone door.

"So do we try and climb this cliff?" Spens asked

"I won't be able to do that after what happened to my arm" Ivar groaned

"The only other option is we go through the door" said Jamie

The group took a look at the dark Greystone door.

"Bad idea. Looks like a trap set by the capitol to me" said Spens

"I'm sorry guys" Ivar mumbled

"I knew I would be no use in this group"

"Hey don't say that" exclaimed Jamie

"What you did was very brave. You took one for the team"

"You…really think so" Ivar murmured

"Let's do a vote" Mex said

"Raise your hand if you think we should go into the cave"

Everyone raised their hand except Spens

"Well cave it is then" said Jamie

He helped Ivar up and the four of them picked up their things and pushed a stone button, opening the door. They then descended into the dark cave…

 **Dexter Cutting 16 District 10** _1:10pm_

Dexter watched the group of four go into a door in the cave. Spens was with them, one of the tributes of his list. He could see one boy was clearly injured. He climbed down the cliff and followed them into the cave, keeping a safe distance.

 **The Host 0** _6:00pm_

The Host waded through the island. It had taken it's first victim but it needed more. It moved onto the beach. The girl it had killed earlier was called Carolyn Elicks. It knew everything about her now. She was from District 10 and she lived with her family who owned a ranch. She was part of The Host now. The Host then changed its appearance to look exactly like her. It had her brown hair, her light blue eyes, even the cloths she was wearing when it killed her.

"It's truly magical" It repeated again in her voice

It then saw a boat with an oar on the beach. It used Carolyn's memory to find out she had arrived on the Island with the boat. It stepped onto the boat and began rowing towards the mainland…

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 Male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 3**

 **18** **th** **– Jasper Divotte (District 9 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Choked to death (Lasted 2 days 4 hours 11 minutes).**

 **Day 4**

 **17** **th** **– Carolyn Elicks (District 10 female) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 8 minutes) I really like Carolyn, she was a fun character however one of her weaknesses was she is gullible, so she was the best person to fall for the capitols little trick. Sorry to kill both your tributes so close to each other IciclePower33. You have been a great support!**

 **Alive Tributes: 16**

 **Deceased Tributes: 8**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Ethan Emerald

Iunia Wilsonn - 1 kill

 **District 2**

Dagger Mehta – 2 kills

Rachel Moore – 1 kill

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza

Techna Cattaneo

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 1 kill

Lysie Tempest

 **District 5**

Spens Arausio

 **District 6**

Jay Porter

Mex Warren

 **District 7**

Jamie Heart

 **District 10**

Dexter Cutting – 2 kills

 **District 11**

Aster Bendsform

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux

Annalise Warren

 **Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Day 5 will be the mid finale so expect a lot to happen!**


	29. Day 5 - Mid Finale

Day 5 – Mid finale

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3** _9:00am_

Data lay against one of the fir trees. He was jolted awake when he saw Techna emerge from the trees

"You came back"

"I'm sorry for leaving like that" she said

He stood up and they hugged again.

"So I guess we're friends again now" he joked

She chuckled

"Shall we make a fire?" she asked

"Yeah I just have to find some more logs"

He headed off into the trees

"I won't be long" he said

 **Tazzel 29 (Head gamemaker)** _10:15am_

"Ok time to test our little volcano" announced Tazzel

"We'll set off our first little eruption now and then another later just to test our tributes"

"Standing by…eruption starts in 5…4…3…2…1" announced one of the Gamemakers

The Volcano began to shoot out ash and a shock wave shook through the entire arena.

 **Jamie Heart 12 District 7, Mex Warren 15 District 6, Ivar Lux 14 District 12, Spens Arausio 17 District 5** _10:00am_

The group slept last night at the front of the cave. They were able to light a fire down in the cave because there was no risk of being seen.

"Let's move guys, remember to stay together" ordered Jamie

As they walked through the cave they noticed it was actually more like an ancient underground city. There had been torches placed on the walls to provide lighting. There were different doors and corridors on either side of them. The water in the cave was an oily black color. Each footstep they took echoed. Each time a bat made a noise Mex jumped.

The group approached a narrow corridor. There were axes swinging through it.

"What now?" whispered Ivar

"I'll go through and see if I can find a switch on the other side" said Jamie

"Be careful" murmured Mex

"Where's the fun in that?" Jamie laughed

Jamie slipped past the first axe then with a deep breath dashed past the last 2. He pressed the switch on the other side. The axes stopped dead.

The others walked through the corridor and past the now motionless axes.

"See. Piece of cake" Jamie remarked

"No thanks I just ate" said Ivar

The group found themselves in a large hall. It was littered with traps including spikes, trap doors and arrows in the walls

"Tread carefully" whispered Jamie

The four tributes crept through the hall towards another corridor on the other end. On each side of them were multiple doors leading in different directions. Jamie and Spens had just made it into the corridor when the earth started to shake around them and rubble began collapsing on the cave floor.

"What's happening?" Yelled Mex

The centre of the corridor then caved in, separating Jamie and Spens from Ivar and Mex.

When the shaking stopped Jamie and Spens began to desperately push on the large boulder that separated them from their other friends. Jamie thumped the boulder in frustration

"Damn it"

"You'll have to find another way through" he shouted

"We can do that" replied Ivar

"One of these doors must lead to the exit"

"See you soon ok?" said Jamie

With that Ivar and Mex headed into the nearest door while Jamie and Spens continued down the corridor.

 **Annalise Warren 18 District 12, Dagger Mehta 18 District 2** _10:30am_

Annalise and Dagger trudged through the snow in the fir woods. Their outfit provided them with warmth however the cold stung their faces.

"Let's stop and make a fire soon" said Annalise

She walked in front with a spear in hand. Dagger was a few meters behind her. Suddenly she stopped dead. In front of her stood Data Mendoza, the boy from District 3, carrying some logs

"What is it?" Dagger called

Data dropped all the logs except one and threw it at her. It smacked into her head, knocking her down.

Data then took out his two batons just in time for Annalise to recover.

"I'm coming" Dagger shouted and drew his sword, pushing through the snow

Annalise thrust her spear at Data twice, he parried both strikes. He then hit her in the face with one of the batons, knocking her down into the snow again

"I'll get you for that" shouted Dagger

Dagger then charged furiously and swung his sword wildly at Data However Data blocked the swing with both of his Batons. Dagger pushed his sword with all his might however the stubborn boy from District 3 held his ground. Data then pushed his sword aside and front kicked Dagger in the chest and he fell to the ground. Annalise quickly went to grab her spear however Data kicked it away. She then pulled out a knife and tried to stab his legs. He dodged the attacks and threw down his batons and wrestled her for the knife.

Dagger crawled over to the spear, grabbed it and stood up. Only to find Data held Annalise own knife to her throat and held her in between him and Dagger, using her as a hostage.

Dagger began to walk forward

"I'll do it!" Data shouted and pressed the knife closer to her throat

Dagger stopped and aimed the spear. If he got it on target he could still hit Data, this is what he had trained for all those years.

"I trust you" Annalise murmured

Dagger couldn't miss, he never missed. Especially with so much at stake.

He threw the spear, after that point he was not really sure what happened. He heard the spear go home however he saw Data move Annalise at the last moment. Annalise then looked down to find the spear in her stomach.

"Dagger…" she mumbled

In a split second Data let her fall onto the snow and he scampered off.

Dagger stumbled towards the dying girl, still in disbelief to what had happened

"No no no…not like this" he cried

He yanked the spear out of her torso.

"You'll be alright"

Her blood ran onto the snow turning it red

She gave him one last smile

"Thankyou…" she murmured and then she went still

A cannon fired in the distance

Dagger lay crying over her dead body. His sadness and guilt quickly turned to anger. A new spark of rage went through him and he looked up at the footprints of Data. All that mattered now was revenge. Revenge on the boy from District 3…

 **Jay Porter 18 District 6** _1:00pm_

After his failed attack on the District 10 girl Jay had headed north into the mountains where he planned to stay. He trudged up a mountain, fighting against a blizzard.

"I won't make it much further" he stuttered

"Really? This is the way you're going to go out? Beaten by the weather" Teccam joked

Jay collapsed into the snow

"Hey look up there" exclaimed Teccam

Jay rolled over and looked up to see a box floating down on a parachute. It landed just in front of him. He was unable to use his frozen body so he rolled towards it. He hauled open the lid and found a sleeping bag along with a shovel. Jay pulled out the shovel confused.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well dig a snow cave…dur" said Teccam

Jay began hastily digging into the mountain for his survival.

 **Ethan Emerald 18 District 1, Iunia Wilson 18 District 1, Rachel Moore 18 District 2, Troy Salton 18 District 4, Lysie Tempest 17 District 4,** _1:00pm_

The careers sat around the cornucopia not knowing what to do next. They had come back here in search of Dagger and Annalise.

"So what's our next move Ethan?" Lysie asked

"I'm thinking" he murmured

"You've been sat here thinking for 24 hours" said Iunia

"Well I don't see you coming up with any suggestions Iunia" Ethan argued

"I'm just saying…every decision you've made so far has caused us nothing but embarrassment" she moaned

"I heard another cannon earlier as well. It's possible Dagger, Annalise or Dexter got another kill" Lysie cut in

Rachel sat on a nearby crate sharpening her blade and unusually quite

"And it was under your leadership that Dagger and Annalise deserted us in the first place" said Troy standing up in defiance

Ethan stood up aggravated and picked his sword

"Enough!" he shouted

"I have lead you all this far and so far we are all still alive. Dagger and Annalise will get what's coming to them but until then I need you all to stick with me! Anyone who wants to challenge me can fight me for the position! If not then I will continue to lead you! I will not…

Ethan stopped dead in his sentence as he felt a sharp cold object go through him. He looked down in shock to see a blade sticking out his chest, blood began to run down it. Rachel emerged from behind him.

"Sorry Ethan but it had to be done" she whispered in his ear.

Rachel pulled the sword out of his chest and he collapsed to the ground and leaned against the metal wall of the cornucopia. A drop of blood now dripped down from his mouth.

"I'm in charge now" Rachel announced to the others

She then slashed Ethan's throat with her sword finishing him off, the noise of a cannon soon followed

"What are you doing?!" Iunia Screamed

"From now on we do things my way" Rachel said calmly

"Understood?"

Everyone just stared at her in shock.

 **Jamie Heart 12 District 7, Spens Arausio 17 District 5** _9:00pm_

Jamie and Spens had been travelling down the same dark tunnel for almost 12 hours now. The Earth shook again a little

"Do you think this will ever end?" Spens murmured

Even hopeful Jamie was starting to lose hope

"Heard two cannons today. Wonder what's going on up there" he mumbled

Jamie went to drink some of his water but only got the last few drops to touch his dry lips.

"Hope the other two made it" he said

Finally, in the distance Spens noticed an elevator shaft. It was an old fashioned elevator that operated with chains.

"That's our way out!" exclaimed Spens

Suddenly the earth started to shake violently again as the two of them raced towards the elevator. They jumped inside, narrowly avoiding some of the falling debris. Spens found the button that took them up and went to press it automatically.

"Wait!" Jamie shouted

"What about the others?"

"We don't have much time, this place is going to collapse any second" shouted Spens

"We don't leave anybody behind. That's my one rule" Jamie insisted

Suddenly they saw Ivar emerge from one of the corridors on the left. He stumbled into the elevator covered in dust and coughing.

Jamie grabbed him by the shoulders

"Ivar Where's Mex?" He questioned

"She's stuck back there. I left her to find you" he answered in tears

Jamie thought for a second. A new spark of courage went through him, he stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"You two stay here, I'll go and get he" he ordered

"Are you crazy? You can't go back there alone!" Ivar shouted

"I'll be fine just don't leave until we get back!"

Jamie then ran into the corridor that Ivar came from as the earth shook around him and rubble collapsed from the ceiling.

 **Mex Warren 15 District 6, Ivar Lux 14 District 12** _9:00pm_

Mex and Ivar's path took them down a maze of corridors that seemed to get narrower. There were still torches attached to the walls around them but as they walked past them, they could feel the hot flame on the skin. At the end of the last corridor Ivar heaved a narrow door open and the pair found themselves in a bigger room with traps dotted around the place. Mex then collapsed down to the floor

"Ivar…I don't think I can go on" she mumbled

"Just leave without me"

As she said this her eyes began to close and open again as if she was half in a day dream

"No way!" exclaimed Ivar

"Jamie wouldn't leave you, besides I took a bolt in the arm for you. That's got to mean something right?"

"Here you can have the last of my water" he said and pulled out his water bottle

"What's the point in helping me?" she said as she drank the water

"Let's face it, most likely neither of us are going to make it out of this. Would you rather die being an asshole or helping other people?" he replied

She smiled at this as she finished the last of his water.

The cave began to shake violently again around them.

"Watch out!" Ivar shouted as a large boulder collapsed from the ceiling.

Ivar managed to dodge most of the debris

He pushed himself off the floor and brushed the dust off himself

"Mex you ok?" he asked as he looked up

He then saw that Mex's leg was trapped under a large piece of the boulder

"Ivar…" she coughed

Ivar desperately tried to lift the boulder off her leg but it was no use.

"Ivar just kill me now…don't leave me to die like this" she begged

"No way…I will go and find Jamie…he will know what to do"

He ran off through a gap in the wall on the other side of the room. Mex lay in that room under the boulder for what felt like hours to her but was only 10 minutes. Eventually she heard a voice in the distance, she soon recognised it to be Jamie's.

"Mex!" he called

"Jamie!" she shouted back

"Help!"

She saw him scamper into the room. He charged towards her and instantly started lifting the boulder

"I thought you would never find me…" she whimpered

"You're going to be alright" He assured her

"The boulder won't move" she cried

Jamie let go of the boulder and scanned around the room

"Yes it will. It just needs leverage" he said

He noticed a metal beam laying on the floor and lifted it up. He then wedged it under the boulder and with a cry put all his weight on the other end, forcing the boulder up.

ARGHHH

Mex rolled out from underneath and Jamie helped her to her feet and put her arm around his shoulders. He looked over and to his despair some rubble had fallen in front of the gap in the wall.

"How do we get out of here?" he said

"I don't think we can" Mex mumbled

Jamie then saw a door near where the gap in the wall had been.

"There!" he exclaimed and started dragging Mex towards it

In his hurry he didn't see the pressure plate in front of the door and noticed his mistake too late as he stepped on it. He looked down as it clicked beneath him and then looked behind him to see cannons on the walls begin to fire arrows at them

"No!" he shouted and with a final effort opened the door and hurled Mex through. He then turned around and closed the door behind him, slamming it shut.

Mex sat up and looked over at Jamie

"You ok?" she asked

As Jamie turned around from the door she noticed there were multiple arrows sticking in his body. Blood began to run down him and he collapsed to the floor and slumped against the door.

"Jamie!" she screamed and crawled over to him as rubble continued to fall around her

"Whatever you do…please don't let a career win...remember they volunteered for this, we didn't" he mumbled

Mex didn't know what to say. She knew he was going to die. Tears rolled down her face and onto him

"Go…" he murmured and the life left his body

Mex limped away as the cave collapsed around her, crying. Jamie's body was buried under the rubble…

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 Male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 3**

 **18** **th** **– Jasper Divotte (District 9 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Choked to death (Lasted 2 days 4 hours 11 minutes).**

 **Day 4**

 **17** **th** **– Carolyn Elicks (District 10 female) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 8 minutes)**

 **Day 5**

 **16** **th** **– Annalise Warren (District 12 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – accidently threw a spear into her (Lasted 4 days 0 hours 37 minutes). Annalise was a very complex and interesting character. I loved the idea of a career from District 12. Her death will cause Dagger to go down a similar revenge path to Spens. Sorry PhoenixFire-Fly12 and thanks for the submission.**

 **15** **th** **– Ethan Emerald (District 1 male) Killed by Rachel Moore – Stabbed in the back then slashed in the throat (Lasted 4 days 3 hours 5 minutes). Ethan was a very nice guy and a great character but his weakness was he was overly trusting which Rachel took advantage of. Sorry Greywolf44 you have been a great support in this story! Thanks for the submission!**

 **14** **th** **– Jamie Heart (District 7 male) Self-sacrifice - Shot by arrow traps (Lasted 4 days 11 hours 21 minutes). Jamie was one of my favourite characters in this story and I found it really hard to kill him off. I think putting others before himself fitted his character and his death. Sorry PhoenixFire-Fly12**

 **Alive Tributes: 13**

 **Deceased Tributes: 11**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Iunia Wilsonn - 1 kill

 **District 2**

Dagger Mehta – 3 kills

Rachel Moore – 2 kills

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza

Techna Cattaneo

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 1 kill

Lysie Tempest

 **District 5**

Spens Arausio

 **District 6**

Jay Porter

Mex Warren

 **District 10**

Dexter Cutting – 2 kills

 **District 11**

Aster Bendsform

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux

 **We're about half way through the games now! Sorry to everyone that lost a tribute today! It was nothing personal. As always keep the reviews coming!**


	30. Day 6

Day 6

 **Aster Bendsform 13 District 11** _3:00am_

Aster lay against a rock under her sleeping bag facing the stars. In the dessert it got very cold at night but boiling in the day. Aster preferred dealing with the heat than other tributes, she hadn't seen any in days but she had heard many cannons. Maybe her tactic would work? Maybe if she stayed here long enough she could outlast all the other tributes and let them kill each other. Suddenly she began to hear some high pithed laughing noises in the distance.

Hee-hee-hee

She thought It sounded a lot like the noise hyenas make only more menacing

Across from her she could see multiple yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Quickly she scrambled to her feet. The creatures began chasing her, she knew they could outrun her so she made her way towards the only tree that existed for miles. It was an acacia tree shaped like a mushroom.

She could now feel the breath of the hyena creature's inches behind her, she just reached the tree on time as one of them bit at her feet. She reached the first branch and looked down to see them scrambling, jumping and biting at the tree. She sat on the branch and looked down at her attackers. Now she got a closer look at them she could tell they were definitely mutts.

"The capitol must have sent them to kill me" she thought to herself

Luckily they couldn't climb but Aster wanted to get as far away from them as possible so she climbed higher.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping here tonight"

Suddenly she heard a strange guttural noise come from the bushes. It definitely wasn't another hyena mutt. Several green, slimy tentacles then emerged from the bushes and wrapped around one of the hyena mutts. Aster watched as it was dragged into the bushes screaming. She saw the bushes rustling and animal cries echo through the dessert until she heard one last cry from the hyena and it went silent.

Aster ducked further behind the leaves and branches, she heard a strange mutating noise like the creature in the bushes was changing or shifting.

She then saw someone she did not expect, she saw the girl from 10 walk out from the bushes. She could have sworn she saw her on the capitol seal a few nights ago. Something was not right about her though, she walked in a strange zombie like way, her cloths appeared to be torn and burnt slightly and she looked as pale as a ghost

"She can't have been what killed the hyena mutt could she?" Aster thought

She didn't appear to see Aster and moved off north in the distance.

Aster let out a sigh of relief…

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3** _1:00pm_

Data and Techna pushed further north towards the volcano. They saw it rumble in the distance, a huge wall of smoke poured out of the crater

"Do you think it's a good idea to go towards that?" Techna asked

"We need to get as far away as possible" he responded

"Did you say there are two of them?"

"There was but now I think there's only the guy"

"Did you…kill the girl?"

He turned to face her

"Sort of…he kind of killed her accidently…its complicated"

They kept walking for a while until they needed to stop and rest.

Data looked in the bag and found they had no food left

"Shit!"

"We've got no food"

They then heard a voice in the distance, it was Chrysan, the announcer

"Attention tributes. Tomorrow there will be a feast held at the cornucopia at 12 noon"

"I have to go" Data said straight away

"No…it's too far and dangerous" Techna protested

"We have no food left, if I don't go we will starve" he argued

Techna finally nodded

"I will leave tomorrow morning"

"Don't move from this spot, wait for me here"

"Ok just try to be careful" she murmured

"I'll be fine" he smiled

They quickly kissed each other on the lips and built a fire

 **Dagger Mehta 18 District 2** _12:30pm_

Dagger now only had one purpose. He needed to make Data suffer like he has, before his imminent death. He refused to rest until he did.

He followed Data's footprints further up the mountain, as the footprints started to fade he used old fires that Data had been using. Finally the fires started to become newer and Dagger heard muffled voices. Through the trees he saw Data standing with his district partner, he knew they were allied but he wondered how close they were. Dagger hid behind one of the trees

Dagger then heard Chrysan announce the feast that would take place tomorrow.

"I have to go" he heard Data say

After they had a discussion about it he saw them kiss

"Perfect" he whispered to himself and smiled

Now he only had to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

 **Iunia Wilson 18 District 1, Rachel Moore 18 District 2, Troy Salton 18 District 4, Lysie Tempest 17 District 4** _3:00pm_

The four careers walked through the forest. Rachel walked ahead bossing Lysie around, making sure she was keeping up. Iunia walked at the back with Troy

"Rachel can't be trusted" she whispered to him

"Why's that?"

"She killed Ethan!" Iunia said trying to keep her voice down

"She could kill anyone next but it will probably be Lysie" she continued

"Ok you're right, she has to go" Troy agreed

"Do you want to do it? Or should I?" Troy whispered

"I want to do it" Iunia replied sternly

The four of them stopped and Rachel began giving the orders

"Ok so as you all know there is a feast tomorrow, so many of the tributes will come back to get some food"

"I will hide in the cornucopia and you three hide in the forest. As soon as I give the signal you jump out and we ambush them"

"Got it?"

Everyone nodded

 **Mex Warren 15 District 6, Ivar Lux 14 District 12, Spens Arausio 17 District 5** _6:00pm_

When the group escaped the underground city they found themselves in a dessert in the south of the arena, they sat resting under a cave where it was shady. The sun was now setting in the distance.

After what happened in the underground city there was a feeling of unease in the group, no one had spoken in hours. Finally, Mex broke the silence

"I'm sorry guys…I didn't want Jamie to die for me"

"It wasn't your fault…If my arm wasn't injured we wouldn't have even gone in that cave" mumbled Ivar

"It's my fault too, I'm the oldest…I should have gone back instead of Jamie" said Spens

"What do you think Jamie would say if he were here?" Mex murmured

"He'd probably say 'cheer up girl…you've still got your whole life ahead of you'" Ivar joked

Everyone chuckled

Ivar walked out and looked towards the forest where the cornucopia is

"I think we need to go to the feast tomorrow…we're running out of food" he said

"Bad idea…the careers will be waiting for us" said Spens

"She's right, its exactly what the careers want" Mex added

"Well it's either that or we starve to death" Ivar argued

"You're welcome to go but me and Mex are staying here" Spen's insisted

Ivar nodded solemnly

"I guess it's goodbye then"

"Let's face it Jamie was the heart of this alliance without him we're lost" he said

"Goodbye Ivar" Mex mumbled

Spen's just gave him a reassuring nod

He then shook hands with them and disappeared into the sunset…

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 Male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 3**

 **18** **th** **– Jasper Divotte (District 9 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Choked to death (Lasted 2 days 4 hours 11 minutes).**

 **Day 4**

 **17** **th** **– Carolyn Elicks (District 10 female) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 8 minutes)**

 **Day 5**

 **16** **th** **– Annalise Warren (District 12 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – accidently threw a spear into her (Lasted 4 days 0 hours 37 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Ethan Emerald (District 1 male) Killed by Rachel Moore – Stabbed in the back then slashed in the throat (Lasted 4 days 3 hours 5 minutes).**

 **14** **th** **– Jamie Heart (District 7 male) Self-sacrifice - Shot by arrow traps (Lasted 4 days 11 hours 21 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **Day 6 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Alive Tributes: 13**

 **Deceased Tributes: 11**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Iunia Wilsonn - 1 kill

 **District 2**

Dagger Mehta – 3 kills

Rachel Moore – 2 kills

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza

Techna Cattaneo

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 1 kill

Lysie Tempest

 **District 5**

Spens Arausio

 **District 6**

Jay Porter

Mex Warren

 **District 10**

Dexter Cutting – 2 kills

 **District 11**

Aster Bendsform

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux

 **I know not much happened in this chapter but it's mainly setup for the next two chapters. Thanks for reading and as always keep the reviews coming!**


	31. Day 7

Day 7

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3** _9:00am_

Data work up early, he felt the cold air bite his skin. He yawned and wiped the sleepy out of his eyes. He picked up a sword and got ready to leave. He then saw Techna was already awake

"Couldn't Sleep?" he asked

"I was worrying about today that's all…it's not safe" she mumbled

He took her by the hands and looked her dead in the eyes

"I was wrong before…I love you, I always will…no matter what happens" he admitted

They kissed

"Please come back" She said with a tear going down her face

"I will…I promise"

With that he took a deep breath and began walking back down the mountain to the cornucopia…

 **Ivar Lux 14 District 12** _12:00 noon_

Ivar was now exhausted, he had been walking almost all night with very little breaks. His lips were dry, his tummy churned and begged him for food. The dessert seemed to end and suddenly become the forest unnaturally. Finally, as he walked through the forest he began recognising the area around the cornucopia. He peered through the trees and saw a table with a pack with the number 12 on it. Next to it were the packs for Districts 3, 5, 6, 10 and 11. The career packs were missing.

"They must have already been here" he thought

He saw no one else around so he dashed out. His heart raced when he found himself in the open. He had almost reached his pack when he saw the boy from 3 running opposite him. He hadn't noticed him from behind the cornucopia.

The boy from District 3 was older, bigger and stronger than Ivar and he had a sword in hand. He could definitely kill Ivar however he just stood facing him, not knowing what to do.

"Please…I can help you…" begged Ivar

The boy moved forward and grabbed his pack, Ivar was still frozen.

"Sorry to interrupt"

Ivar looked over and saw the girl from 2 emerge from the darkness of the cornucopia, she held a spear

Ivar stepped back but the boy from 3 just pointed his sword at her.

 **Rachel Moore 18 District 2** _12:00 noon_

Rachel waited silently, behind a crate in the cornucopia, for her victims. The boy from 12 and 3 both arrived at the same time. She picked up her spear and stepped out of the cornucopia to confront them.

"Sorry to interrupt"

The boy from 3 pointed his sword at her. He showed no fear in his face.

Rachel just laughed

"You didn't think I'd come alone did you?"

Iunia then stepped out of the trees with her crossbow in hand. The four of them now stood in a Mexican standoff.

The boy from 3 still remained un phased, he pointed his sword back and forth at Rachel and Iunia

"Where are the others?" asked Rachel

"They thought they would allow us to have the fun"

"So which one do you want? I will allow you to choose" Rachel said

Iunia point her crossbow at the boy from 12, she had shot him in the arm a few days ago. She was going to finish the job. He closed his eyes in anticipation, excepting his death. Iunia paused for a split second then suddenly aimed her crossbow at Rachel and fired. The Bolt went into Rachel's chest and she staggered back into the Cornucopia shocked.

"Argh"

The boy from 12 then opened his eyes confused to see what had happened. He quickly grabbed his pack and headed into the forest. The boy from 3 did the same and headed in the same direction.

Iunia began reloading her crossbow

"You fucking bitch" hissed Rachel as she stumbled to her feet, blood dripping from her mouth

Iunia finished reloading her crossbow and pointed it at Rachel again

"auf wiedersehen" Iunia smirked

She then shot Rachel in the eye, throwing her against the cornucopia again, her body slid to the ground in a heap and stained the metal walls of cornucopia with blood. A cannon fired…

 **Troy Salton 18 District 4, Lysie Tempest 17 District 4** _12:20pm_

Troy sat with Lysie in the forest outside the cornucopia. Iunia walked back in to join them.

Troy stood up

"I heard a cannon…did you do it?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't" she replied

"Ok can we three just agree not to kill each other before all the other tributes are dead?" said Troy

"Ok" said Iunia

"Let's shake on it"

The three of them then shook hands

 **Techna Cattaneo 16 District 3** _6:00pm_

Techna sat against the tree, fiddling with a twig. She felt hungry and cold. Data had been gone a while now and she had heard 1 cannon earlier.

"It wasn't Data" she reassured herself

Suddenly she heard a footstep in the snow. She looked up a saw a dark figure emerge from the trees. It must be Data!

"Data?"

"Unfortunately not" the figure responded

The figure stepped into the light and was revealed to be the District 2 career boy

Techna quickly went for her weapon but he grabbed her and placed his knife in her throat. She fell onto the snow panting desperately.

"You're going to bleed to death" He said calmly and wiped his blade

"I'm sorry it had to be like this but this is all his fault...Remember that"

"He…will come for you" she stuttered

"I'm counting on it… oh and please tell him it was me who did it…Dagger Mehta"

He then left and walked into the forest, leaving her bleeding in the snow…

 **Jay Porter 18 District 6** _6:00pm_

Jay sat in his snow cave munching on some snacks. Teccam walked in from outside strangely quite

"You're still here" Jay said

Teccam walked closer

"You still don't get it do you…I was never here…Teccam is back home in District 6" he responded

"Then who are you?"

"Have you forgotten? You have schizophrenia…it's time I told you the truth"

"What truth?" Jay snapped

"Everything you believe…you created in your head. The great masters, the aliens, the chosen one…it's all a lie"

"No no no I don't believe you!" Jay shouted and stood up in anger

"Even now you're trying to deny the fact that I'm not real! I'm just a hallucination created by your visual cortex! I'm nothing more!"

"No!" Jay screamed

He picked up a pebble and threw it at the hallucination but it just hit the cave walls…there was nothing there…

Jay slowly sat back on the floor

"You were right mum…you're not monsters" he whispered to himself

 **Mex Warren 15 District 6** _6:30pm_

Mex and Spens still sat together under the cave. Mex picked up her bottle to drink her water but found nothing. She looked over at Spens who was sharpening her sword with a stone, almost in anticipation for something.

"I'm going to the pond to fill up my water" said Mex

Spens nodded

Mex walked over to the pond and began filling up her water. She splashed her face with the some of the water to cool down. Suddenly when she looked back down in the pond she saw the pale scarred District 10 boys reflection. He had a smile on his face

She felt him hit her on the head with a blunt object and she fell into the pond

 **Dexter Cutting 16 District 10** _6:30pm_

Dexter sat behind a rock in the dessert watching the 2 remaining members of the alliance he had been following through the caves. The boy from 7 had died in the caves and the boy from 12 had left them. His main target was the blond muscly girl from 5 but he still needed to get the girl from 6 out of the way.

Finally, he saw her leave to fill up her bottle in the pond. He picked out two of his daggers and sheathed them and then picked up a large rock.

He walked up behind her and quickly hit her over the head with the rock. She fell into the pond unconscious. He then drew his dagger and prepared to slit her throat…

"Hey!"

Dexter looked over to see the girl from 5 standing above him with her sword in hand ready. Her face was stern with anger and determination. Dexter turned to face her and drew his other dagger

"Well…well" he mocked

 **Spens Arausio 17 District 5** _6:35pm_

Spens stood facing Dexter with her sword. Bolts killer, the source of all her pain stood in front of her.

"Leave her alone and pick on someone your own size for once" she growled

"Still mad I killed your boyfriend? You must know by now, you never had a chance of saving him…" he taunted

"Maybe…but I can kill you!" she retorted

She let out a battle cry and charged towards him. He charged towards her until they were on equal ground. She slashed down but he blocked her sword with both his daggers. He still had a smile on his face. They exchanged blows multiple times, testing each other.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face" she hissed

He then went to cut her face but she ducked under the dagger and slashed his torso.

"Argh"

He gripped his torso in surprise and saw his own blood on his hand.

With a new spark of confidence, she swung wildly at him and knocked one of the daggers out of his hand, it crashed into the sand. However, he managed to slash her arm causing her to drop the sword. He then went to stab her in the gut but she grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground, he dropped the other dagger.

She then put her left hand around his throat while she punched him in the face four times with her right however she didn't notice his other dagger lay only inches away from his left hand.

"Good…darling…good" he laughed

He then slid the dagger into his hand and stabbed her in the gut. She screamed in pain and he rolled her over. He then stabbed her two more times in the gut, his eyes wild like an animal. She grabbed his third swing and pushed her fingers into his slash wound

ARGH!

He grabbed her arm with his hand and pinned it to the ground and then raised his dagger to finish her off however he was suddenly struck with his rock, it hit him in the left eye and he was knocked to the ground again. Mex had recovered and stood above them, she seemed shocked that she was capable of any violence. Spens lay on the ground gripping her wound while Dexter was now blind on one eye. He gripped his eye in pain with blood dripping from it. Mex then charged into Dexter and wrestled with him on the ground.

Spens used one last ditch effort to crawl towards her sword which lay a few feet away. Just as Dexter raised his dagger to stab Mex, Spens lifted up her sword and jumped towards Dexter and grabbed him by the shoulder, she spun him around and plunged her sword into his heart.

He stood in shocked silence and dropped his dagger, it clanged onto the ground. He managed to say a few last words

"I…don't know where I'm going but…"

"Shut up. You don't get any last words" she cried

She put her forehead against his and pushed her sword further into his chest. He cried in pain again.

She then yanked the sword out of his chest and slashed through his neck, his head rolled from his shoulders onto the ground and his body soon followed. A cannon fired in the distance.

About 30 seconds went by before Mex stood up clutching her head and Spens collapsed to the ground.

"Spennie!"

Mex ran over to her and rested her against a rock

"Please don't die Spennie…please don't leave me alone…" she begged

"It's ok…let's just watch the sun set together" Spens murmured

Spens smiled as she watched the sun set in the dessert. Mex sat next to her crying

"Beautiful…" Spens whispered

"It is…" said Mex

"Find Ivar…that's your best chance now"

Spens then went still and a cannon fired

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Ivar Lux 14 District 12** _7:00pm_

Data now trudged through the snow with Ivar. It was getting dark faster and faster.

"Are you sure it's this way…this looks familiar" said Ivar

"I know what I'm doing kid" groaned Data

Data knew the sensible thing to do would be to kill Ivar but for some reason he was starting to grow on him.

They now approached the spot where he left Techna earlier

"You stay here. I will check with my district partner whether or not we should kill you" Data ordered

"Terrific" joked Ivar

Data walked into his camp

"Techna?"

"Data!" he heard a voice mumble

As he got closer he saw Techna laying on the snow, blood dripping from her throat

"Techna!" he screamed

He rushed over to her

"You're alright…where's the first aid!"

He looked down at her in desperation, knowing there was nothing he could do

"Data…it wasn't your fault"

She pulled out her broken watch and handed it to him with her bloody hands

"This belongs to you" she whispered

"Who did this?" Data stuttered

"The District 2 boy…Dagger"

"I love you…" she managed to say one last time

She closed her eyes and a cannon sounded. Ivar walked solemnly behind them.

Data buried his head on her body and cried. He opened his hand and looked at the watch, he then clutched his hand shut in anger…

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 Male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 3**

 **18** **th** **– Jasper Divotte (District 9 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Choked to death (Lasted 2 days 4 hours 11 minutes).**

 **Day 4**

 **17** **th** **– Carolyn Elicks (District 10 female) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 8 minutes)**

 **Day 5**

 **16** **th** **– Annalise Warren (District 12 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – accidently threw a spear into her (Lasted 4 days 0 hours 37 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Ethan Emerald (District 1 male) Killed by Rachel Moore – Stabbed in the back then slashed in the throat (Lasted 4 days 3 hours 5 minutes).**

 **14** **th** **– Jamie Heart (District 7 male) Self-sacrifice - Shot by arrow traps (Lasted 4 days 11 hours 21 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **Day 6 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 7**

 **13** **th** **– Rachel Moore (District 2 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot in the eye (Lasted 6 days 2 hours 16 minutes). I don't think Rachel was on anyone's good books. Her personality and killing Ethan meant she was making too many enemies. Still, her character was very cool. Thanks for the submission ilookhotinblack!**

 **12** **th** **– Dexter Cutting (District 10 male) Killed by Spens Arausio – Decapitated (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 48 minutes). Dexter was definitely a horrible person so I didn't have much sympathy for him but he was a very entertaining character to write. Thanks for the submission Aldon Blackreyne!**

 **11** **th** **– Spens Arausio (District 5 female) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed to death and bled out (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 54 minutes). I really liked Spens as a definite potential candidate to win but I don't she wanted to after Bolt died and she got her revenge so she can rest happy. Thanks for the submission RedPanda56!**

 **10** **th** **– Techna Cattaneo (District 3 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Stabbed in the throat and bled out (Lasted 6 days 9 hours 7 minutes). Techna was a nice person but I don't think her character was designed to do well in The Hunger Games. So the fact that she finished 10** **th** **is pretty good. Thanks for the submission lionkingfactsguy3!**

 **Alive Tributes: 9**

 **Deceased Tributes: 15**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Iunia Wilson - 2 kills

 **District 2**

Dagger Mehta – 4 kills

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 1 kill

Lysie Tempest

 **District 6**

Jay Porter

Mex Warren

 **District 11**

Aster Bendsform

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux

 **I wrote this and day 6 back to back so that's my I updated so soon. I want to wrap this story up before summer ends as well. I will be announcing the sequel soon! Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate it!**


	32. Day 8

Day 8

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3** _6:00am_

Data was sat back at his dining room in District 3. His mum and dad were busy making dinner. Data sat on the end of the table, on his left sat his two brothers however they were both grown up. Data looked to his right and saw Techna who was also older sitting with two children (a girl and a boy) around the age of 8 or 9.

"Daddy when are you are mummy going to get married?" the girl said

Everyone laughed

"Soon honey…soon" he found himself saying

His parents then brought to food to the table

"Wow that looks amazing!" Techna exclaimed

Data sat happily watching everyone eating a joking

"I want this to last forever" he thought to himself

Techna then turned to him

"Data it's time to go now" she said sharply

"What are you talking?"

"You have to go!" she repeated

"Can't I just stay a little bit longer?" he begged

She smiled at him

"Soon you will…soon"

Suddenly peacekeepers burst through the doors and began open firing on everyone

"Get down!" Data screamed

He saw his family members collapsing around him. He was then grabbed by two peacekeepers and dragged outside, he tried to fight back but could do nothing, he was pushed to his knees. Techna was also thrown to her knees in front of him. Another Peacekeeper then walked out and drew a knife. He walked up to Techna and slit her throat, her body fell to the ground

"No!" Data shouted still unable to do anything

The Peacekeeper then removed his helmet to reveal Dagger Mehta. He had a large grin on his face

"I'll see you soon" he said

Data woke up screaming and panting. He looked around and found himself in the snow leaning against a rock. He felt the freezing air against his face. He looked over and saw Ivar lying next to him

"What is it?" Ivar asked

"Just…a dream"

"I heard a cannon a couple of hours ago. Who do you think it was?"

"Don't know" Data replied sharply

Data then stood up in anger and grabbed his batons and sword and prepared to leave

"You leaving already?"

"I'm going to kill Dagger…I don't think you want to be there when I do kid" Data responded

"Maybe I do…the careers are both our enemies…I want to see this through now"

Data sighed

"Ok but you have to keep up. I'm not stopping for anything and I can't promise to protect you…I'm not all that good at it anyway"

"You can't blame yourself…sometimes you do everything you can…I have lost someone in these games too, so I understand" said Ivar

Data just nodded

"Let's go" he ordered

The two tributes trudged through the snow following Daggers still visible footprints. The footprints went down the mountain.

When Data and Ivar reached the bottom they looked up to see the footprints were heading up the volcano. They both paused and looked up. Black steam was pouring out of the crater with some lava spitting out, lighting struck at the top as well.

"Come on" Data said

"This looks like a trap to me" Ivar mumbled

"You're welcome to turn back"

Ivar just sighed and nodded

"Alright let's go" he said and began walking up the volcano, Data followed him

After about 1 hour of climbing a blizzard began. Data fought furiously through it but eventually he gave in. They both stopped unsure of what to do. Their faces had turned white and snow began to settle on them. They could no longer feel their hands or feet.

"What now?" Ivar shivered

Data looked around desperately and saw a cave in the mountain, it had appeared to have been dug.

"Over there! Let's take cover for a while!" Data shouted

When they entered the cave they felt a sudden warmth, it appeared to have been made into some sort of home. As they got deeper into the cave they saw the red haired District 6 boy sitting next to a fire. He stood up and looked at them curiously. Data raised his sword

"Who are you?" the boy questioned

"Your guests" Data responded

"It's ok let me talk to him" Ivar interrupted

"It's Jay right?" Ivar said in a friendly way

The boy paused for a second like he was thinking about the answer

"Yes I'm Jay" he finally said

"We're hunting a career…do you mind if we take cover here until the blizzard finishes and head back out?"

Jay didn't respond and just stood there thinking

"You're hunting a career…is this career strong…I mean a threat?" Jay asked

Ivar seemed a bit confused and he looked at Data who just shrugged

"Are you saying you want to join us?" Ivar asked

"Yes I want to join you"

Ivar looked at Data again. Data lowered his weapon.

"Alright…the more the merrier I guess" he sighed

 **Mex Warren 15 District 6** _8:00am_

Mex wondered through the dessert in the morning sun. In the distance she saw the forest around the cornucopia and beyond that she saw the volcano with smoke seeping out of it.

Before her stood a single tree in the dessert. Mex walked under it to get some shade. When she looked up she jumped when she saw a girl sitting in the tree looking down at her. Their eyes met and the girl ducked behind the trunk of the tree. Mex remembered the girl from the parade, the training days and the interviews. She had distinctive eyes because one of them was blue and the other was brown. She was the same age as Mex's sister so she kind of reminded Mex of her.

"Hi my names Mex" she said in a friendly way

"I'm Aster"

"It's ok. You can come down…I won't hurt you" Mex reassured

Aster slowly made her way down the tree

"How long have you been here?" Mex asked

"Since day 2"

"Wow! You survived all this time"

What Mex had seen of Aster before the games didn't make her think she could make it to the last 9.

"I got a sponsor" said Aster

"You lucky thing! The capitol must like you"

Aster studied Mex, she could tell she had been through a lot and looked tired and thirsty

"What happened to your head?"

"It's a long story…" Mex replied

"Do you want some water?" Aster asked

Mex felt relieved inside

"Yes please!"

Aster handed her a bottle of water and she took a gulp of it. The feeling of the liquid going down her throat was a relief.

"I'm going back towards the forest, do you want to come?" Mex asked

Aster shook her head

"It's safer to stay here"

Mex stood up

"Well thanks for the help Aster"

Aster smiled at her

"Bye Mex"

Mex then headed towards the forest leaving Aster by her tree.

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Ivar Lux 14 District 12, Jay Porter 18 District 6** _1:15pm_

Eventually the blizzard passed over and the three allies now headed out. Data walked in front following the barely visible footprints that went closer and closer towards the top of the volcano. As they got higher they felt the ground begin to rumble and shake more, some fiery rocks flung from the crater of the volcano however Data was un phased and marched on.

They then saw a dark figure about 30 meters in front, he was wading slowly through the ever thinning snow. He did not appear to be in a rush. The figure stopped and turned around to look at them. Data knew straight away who he was.

"Dagger!" he snarled to himself

His anger and fury kicked in again and he began running towards Dagger, leaving the other two behind him. Dagger simply turned around and began walking up a slope ahead.

Data soon reached the slope and clambered up it

"Wait!" Ivar shouted desperately trying to keep up

Data slid down the slope, sword in hand and ran to confront Dagger. Dagger slowly turned around to face him and drew his own sword.

"You made it!" Dagger exclaimed

"I'm going to kill you…murdering psychopath" Data cried

"I wanted you to know how it feels…to have the person you love die in your arms…I hope you remember it before you die" Dagger remarked

"You murdered Techna just to get at me!?"

"Yep. I left just enough life in her so you could watch her die"

Dagger saying this blew Data's short fuse and he charged at him in anger. Their blades met as the two swung at each other, Dagger slightly outmatched Data in skill and was on the offense. Dagger swiped at Data's head but he manged to block it, Dagger then pushed against his sword and Data front kicked him in the guy, knocking him back. Dagger leapt forward and their swords met again, he then punched Data in the face. Data put his hand on his mouth and wiped the blood off his face, he kept his eyes focused on his enemy and charged at him again with a cry.

 **Ivar Lux 14 District 12**

Ivar reached the top of the slope, Jay just behind him.

"Look their fighting!" Ivar yelled

Data and Daggers battle was now getting further and further away

"We have to help Data!"

"I don't think so" said Jay suddenly

Ivar looked back at him

"I have something to confess…I'm not Jay"

"What?" Ivar said confused

"Jays dead…he was killed by me"

Jays eyes then changed to a strange glowing green color and his arm turned into a tentacle and whipped Ivar in the face, Ivar fell down the slope onto the ground stunned. He stumbled to his feet and looked up at his attacker. Who he thought was Jay then walked down slowly and began mutating into a hideous green mutt, it's body was covered in tentacles and it stood a few feet above Ivar.

"What the hell are you?" Ivar cried

 **Jay porter 18 District 6** _4:00am_

Jay sat on his own in his snow cave, which was quickly becoming his home. It was now the early hours of the morning and he couldn't sleep.

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside entering the cave. He picked up his shovel

"Who's there?" he shouted

To his shock the District 10 girl walked into the cave, the girl he had tried to kill a few days ago.

"No you're dead…I saw you on the capitol seal"

As she walked forward he got a better look at her. She walked in a zombie like way, her skin was as pale as the snow and her cloths appeared to be torn and burnt

"It's truly magical" she said

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked confused

"What are you talking about" she repeated

She took another step forward

"It's truly magical" she said again

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Why do you keep saying that" she repeated now in his voice

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

Jay then lowered his shovel

"I get it now…you must be a hallucination right?"

"A..hallucination" She repeated

"If you're a hallucination then I shouldn't be able to touch you"

He then moved forward and put his hands on her shoulders expecting them to go through her but they didn't.

"What the…"

Suddenly tentacles started coming out her body and wrapped around him, he tried to struggle but it was useless

She lifted him up off the floor with an unnatural amount of strength

"You are one angry hallucination"

A big tentacle then shot out and went through his body impaling him and another went through his mouth. He was then assimilated into the creature. A cannon sounded.

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3** _1:25pm_

Data swung wildly in anger again and again with his sword, pushing forward as he did it. Dagger blocked every one of his attacks. Dagger managed to disarm him, his sword crashed to the ground and Dagger kicked it away. He now pointed his sword at Data

"No weapon" he mocked

Data thought back to the training with his brother in District 3 the day he was reaped and what he had said to his him

" _I hope you are reaped" whispered Data not quiet enough_

" _What was that?" asked his brother_

" _Nothing"_

" _That's what I thought, now pick up your batons!" his brother ordered_

Data then quickly took out his two batons and stood ready

"Wrong" he retorted

Dagger smirked at him sarcastically and thrust forward with his sword, Data blocked it and hit him in the head with his other baton. He then struck his batons against Daggers sword multiple times before twisting his sword and sticking it into the snow. Data then kicked his sword away leaving Dagger unarmed.

Data twirled his batons cockily but Dagger raised his fists. Data thought for a second before throwing down his batons and took up his own fighting stance

"Wow tough guy" Dagger mocked

Dagger then threw a right cross at Data's head but Data caught his arm and hyperextended it

ARGH

Data then punched him in the face with the back of his hand and side kicked him in the ribs, knocking him back.

Dagger seemed stunned that he was losing this fist fight. Dagger kept trying to punch Data but each attack was blocked and then countered. Data then grabbed the back of Dagger's neck and began furiously punching and kneeing him in the gut, he finished with an upper cut to the chin. Dagger flew back into a nearby tree.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the fuzziness and then smiled again and drew a dagger which he had conceived.

Data stopped in his tracks but was still un phased. He knew what he had to do, his brother had taught him a disarming trick multiple times.

Dagger lunged forward with the knife and Data shifted backwards avoiding all but one of the thrusts and slices. He only sustained a flesh wound to the arm. Dagger went to stab him one last time but Data grabbed his arm and stopped the blade with his strength. Data then quickly yanked the dagger out his hand, spun round and placed it in Dagger's shoulder.

Dagger stumbled back shocked. He looked at the knife in his shoulder confused as to why Data hadn't put the knife in a vital organ. Data then let out a battle cry and tackled Dagger against a nearby rock, smashing his head into it.

Dagger crashed into the snow helpless

 **Ivar Lux 14 District 12**

Ivar slowly backed away from the creature as it walked towards him, it had four main big tentacles that extended from the middle of its body. It let out a deafening screech and tried to whip Ivar with one of its tentacles but he dodged it. Ivar then saw a sword laying a few feet away on the snow, he moved back and picked it up. The creature shot another tentacle at him but he cut the end of it off in mid-air, acid blood then shot out and some of it landed on Ivar's face. Ivar screamed as it burned through his face. He stumbled back terrified clutching his burnt face with one hand and holding the sword with the other. The creature then hissed and moved in for the kill

The Ground beneath them started to shake violently as the volcano became more active. Ivar looked up and saw that the shake dislodged and huge mound of snow and it began racing down towards them.

Ivar dropped the sword and climbed up the nearest tree. The creature tried to follow him but it was caught in the mini avalanche and buried under a few feet of snow.

He heard it hiss again in frustration from under the snow

"Great! Ivar 1…giant ugly squid monster 0" he thought to himself

He climbed down from the tree and looked over to see how the other battle had gone. He saw Data standing over a defenceless Dagger

"Data!" he called

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3**

Data stood over Dagger who was now completely at his mercy. Dagger looked at the knife in his shoulder and a strange smile appeared on his face

"You know this knife was the one I killed your girlfriend with…the one I avenged Annalise with and it was supposed to be the one I killed you with as well" he stuttered

"Don't you dare compare us. You two volunteered for this. Techna and I didn't"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dagger shouted

"Data!" he heard Ivar call

He looked over at Ivar

"Just leave him…he won't make it…the volcano is about to erupt I think" Ivar shouted

"We don't have time!"

Data knew he was right. He could just leave Dagger to die in the eruption. He should.

He looked down at Dagger again. Suddenly he thought of Techna. She flashed before his eyes. He remembered her smile.

With a final burst of anger, he placed his leg on Dagger's throat and began to crush it. He heard Dagger desperately gasp for air as he choked the life out of him. Pure hate and anger were in Data's eyes.

He then placed one hand behind Dagger's head and the other on his face and twisted his neck. He heard the sound of it snap and Dagger finally went still. A cannon sounded in the distance.

Data then stood up and looked at Ivar who stared at him in shock.

"Let's get out of here" Data mumbled

He then pulled Techna's watch out and looked at it one last time before leaving it on Daggers body. The two of them then headed off back down the volcano.

 **The Host 0** _6:00pm_

A single tentacle burst out of the snow. The Host emerged from the snow and looked around desperately. It needed a new body. It saw Dagger's body lying across from it and crawled towards it…

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 3**

 **18** **th** **– Jasper Divotte (District 9 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Choked to death (Lasted 2 days 4 hours 11 minutes).**

 **Day 4**

 **17** **th** **– Carolyn Elicks (District 10 female) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 8 minutes)**

 **Day 5**

 **16** **th** **– Annalise Warren (District 12 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – accidently threw a spear into her (Lasted 4 days 0 hours 37 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Ethan Emerald (District 1 male) Killed by Rachel Moore – Stabbed in the back then slashed in the throat (Lasted 4 days 3 hours 5 minutes).**

 **14** **th** **– Jamie Heart (District 7 male) Self-sacrifice - Shot by arrow traps (Lasted 4 days 11 hours 21 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **Day 6 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 7**

 **13** **th** **– Rachel Moore (District 2 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot in the eye (Lasted 6 days 2 hours 16 minutes).**

 **12** **th** **– Dexter Cutting (District 10 male) Killed by Spens Arausio – Decapitated (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 48 minutes).**

 **11** **th** **– Spens Arausio (District 5 female) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed to death and bled out (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 54 minutes).**

 **10** **th** **– Techna Cattaneo (District 3 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Stabbed in the throat and bled out (Lasted 6 days 9 hours 7 minutes).**

 **Day 8**

 **9** **th** **– Jay Porter (District 6 male) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 6 days 18 hours 4 minutes). Jay was a very interesting and unique character because he had schizophrenia. He managed to partly overcome it before he died which concluded his story. Even though he was a little crazy I still really liked Jay. Thanks for the submission ardhoniel LotRStarWarsNinjago!**

 **8** **th** **– Dagger Mehta (District 2 male) Killed by Data Mendoza – Neck snapped (Lasted 7 days 3 hours 41 minutes). Dagger started off a good person in this story who entered The Hunger Games for noble reasons but he quickly fell into madness in the Games. I'm glad some people felt sympathy for him even after he killed Sage, Jasper and Techna. Thanks for the submission PhoenixFire-Fly12!**

 **Alive Tributes: 7**

 **Deceased Tributes: 17**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Iunia Wilson - 2 kills

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza – 1 kill

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 1 kill

Lysie Tempest

 **District 6**

Mex Warren

 **District 11**

Aster Bendsform

 **District 12**

Ivar Lux

 **Thanks for reading! Aster is kind of becoming a meme now with the fact that she is still alive lol. Because Dagger and Jay died so close to each other it will be a final 7 interviews for these games! As always keep the reviews coming!**


	33. Final 7 Family Interview

Top 7 family interviews

 **Iunia Wilson 18 - District 1 female - family interview**

"Thanks for having us Mr and Mrs Wilson" Mars said

"We're happy to be here" They responded

"Now so far are you happy with what your daughter has done in these games?"

"We are very happy. She has killed and survived honourably" Her mother answered

"Even after her betrayal of Rachel Moore? The District 2 girl?" Mars asked

Iunias mother seemed slightly offended by this question but held in her annoyance to be polite

"Of course. Rachel had already betrayed District 1 by killing Ethan. Iunia was just returning the favour"

"She deserved it" Her father butted in

 **Data Mendoza 17 – District 3 male – family interview**

"What are your feelings about Data making it this far" Asked Mars

Data's mother took a deep breath

"Well…we were absolutely heartbroken when our Data got reaped but the fact that he has made it to the final 7 has given us hope we might see him again…" she stuttered

"I knew Dat could do it, I didn't spend all that time training him for nothing" Data's older brother cut in

"Yes I think his fighting skills have shocked many people especially those from District 3" Mars commented

"And we definitely aren't going to judge him for killing that horrible boy from District 2" exclaimed his younger brother

"If you could say one thing to Data right now what would it be?"

The older brother cleared his throat and sat up straight

"Just hang in there bro…you've got this…look forward to seeing you soon…"

 **Lysie Tempest 17 – District 4 female – family interview**

"So you must be Lysie's father and you are…"

"I'm her twin brother Andrew"

Mars shook both of their hands

"I thought you looked familiar" he joked

Her family forced a fake laugh

"What are your thoughts on the games so far then?"

"Well me and Andrew were very surprised when Lysie was reaped…we thought someone would volunteer" Her father replied

"As for the games themselves…I think Lysie has done extremely well…with all the betrayals and chaos within the careers" he continued

"I trust the two other careers that are left especially Troy…he seems like a nice guy" Andrew cut in

"What do you think is her biggest danger at this current time in the games?"

"Well she still has to watch out for Troy and Iunia, the boy from District 3 and also that mutt that is going around impersonating tributes" Andrew replied

 **Troy Salton 18 – District 4 male – family interview**

"What do you think of your son's performance so far in the games?"

Troy's mum had a tearful expression on her face. Troy's little sister Mica answered first

"I think Troy has been very brave!" she exclaimed

Mars turned to Troy's mum

"And what do you think?"

"Honestly, I've found it all very hard to watch, especially my son killing that poor boy from District 9" she murmured

"Am I right in understanding that Troy is not the first one of your children to volunteer?"

"That's right…my other son Bay…he didn't make it back"

"I hope at the very least Troy makes it back" she mumbled

"He will" Mica cut in

"No one is strong enough to beat my big bro"

 **Mex Warren 15 – District 6 female – family interview**

"Are you surprised by how far Mex has gone in these games"

Mex's Aunt chose to answer this question

"Mex was always a very sweet girl, she never wanted to hurt anyone. So when she was reaped I didn't have much hope but she is a lot smarter than I gave her credit for and now that she has come this far. I know she will go all the way"

"I have something to show you!" Mex's little sister Kaia exclaimed

She left the room and came back holding a mockingjay

"Just before the reaping's Mex saved a baby bird. It turned out to be a mockingjay!"

"Oh how nice!" Mars exclaimed

"I said I would look after it for her, until she returns"

 **Aster Bendsform 13 – District 11 female – family interview**

"So what are your thoughts on Aster so far in the games?"

Asters father tried very hard not to get angry with Mars and the capitol. He had reluctantly let them in his home out of fear. He had already lost one of his sons to the capitol and now he would most likely lose a daughter as well. On top of that, Asters other two brothers refused to talk to the capitol.

He thought for a few moments about his answer

"Under the circumstances I think my Aster has coped very well"

"And what do you think her chances of winning are? Bearing in mind no one her age has ever won"

"If she is smart like her old man which, I know she is, then I believe she can win"

 **Ivar Lux 14 – District 12 male – family interview**

"What are your thoughts on your son Ivar's current situation in the games?" Mars asked Ivar's father

"Ivar has surprised me. I knew physically he didn't have a chance against many of the other tributes, especially the careers but he has survived by using his brains"

"That's right and we've seen him holding alliances with many other tributes, at the moment he seems to be allied with the District 3 boy Data Mendoza. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Data seems like a good guy and he is good at fighting however Im still worried about Ivar's chances if he and Data end up being the last two"

"So you are worried about Ivar's overall chances of winning?" Mars questioned

Ivar's dad let out a big sigh

"Ivar was an only child…so he never had any siblings to hang around with…I just wish I could have been there for him more…" He mumbled regretfully

 **Ok so just a quick poll for you guys. Who would you like to win the 29** **th** **Hunger Games? And who do you think is the most likely to win? Please vote! Thanks!**

 **Iunia Wilson**

 **Data Mendoza**

 **Lysie Tempest**

 **Troy Salton**

 **Mex Warren**

 **Aster Bendsform**

 **Ivar Lux**


	34. Day 9

Day 9

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Ivar Lux 14 District 12** _3:00am_

"OUCH"

Ivar held his face in pain. There was a huge burnt scar all over the left side of his face.

"Damn it! Now even if I make it out of this…I'll be ugly" he moaned

"Please shut up! Do you think I look any better" Data groaned

Data sat next to him with his head in his hands. He had dark black bags under his eyes, he was pale, riddled in cuts and bruises and his face was now covered in stubble

"At least you still have both halves of your face" Ivar mumbled

They then heard Chrysan's voice in the distance

"Attention tributes. Tomorrow morning at 10:00am the volcano will erupt with maximum power. The entire arena will be covered in lava except for two designated safe areas, the cornucopia and another area which will be marked with a flag. You have two choices, you can either go to cornucopia or try and find the flag. Good luck"

The two boys paused for a few moments

"Ok what do we do? Ivar asked

Data sat and thought

"Data?"

"Yeah I'm thinking"

"This might sound crazy but I think we go to the cornucopia" Data finally said

"But…that's exactly where the careers will go surely" Ivar argued

"Yeah…I think it's time we take the fight to them" Data said confidently

"Ok so you killed one career but how are you going to defeat three alone?"

"But I'm not alone am I?" Data patted Ivar on the shoulder

Ivar was pleased inside that somebody appreciated him although he didn't show it

"Besides for all we know this other area might not even exist or the careers will go looking for it thinking we will go there"

"Well it's a gamble but it's our only guarantied way of surviving the volcano" Ivar said

"Ok try and get a couple hours sleep then we head for the cornucopia" Data ordered

Ivar nodded and took a deep breath

"Ok"

 **The Host 0**

The Host was very confused. It wondered through the forest aimlessly. It had taken Daggers body and now looked like him but the crazy boy it assimilated a few days ago was becoming a problem. His mind was very confused. The Host began seeing hallucinations of cats and Jays little brother. On top of that Daggers mind was not stable either, he felt guilt for Annalise. It was all too much!

 **Troy Salton 18 District 4, Lysie Tempest 17 District 4, Iunia Wilson 18 District 1** _3:05am_

The three remaining careers were sleeping in the forest until they were awoken by the announcement…

"What do we do?" Iunia asked

"We go to the cornucopia of course" Troy replied

"Well do you think the rest of the tributes will do that?"

"Maybe but I'm more concerned about surviving this eruption" Troy said

"I'm more concerned about winning this thing. The other tributes aren't going to go to the cornucopia if they think they'll run into us" Iunia argued

Troy didn't respond and just rolled his eyes

Iunia turned to Lysie

"What do you think Lysie?"

"I'll follow Troy wherever he goes" she mumbled

"Fine you two can go to the cornucopia but I'm finding this flag" Iunia snapped

Suddenly they noticed a dark figure approaching through the forest, it was slowly getting closer

Troy stood up

"Who's there?" he shouted

"You're not a hallucination are you?" a voice said sounding panicked

As it stepped closer it was revealed to be Dagger Mehta

"Dagger?" Troy said confused

He looked like Dagger only he was as pale as snow and walked like a zombie, his eyes were bloodshot

"Daggers a part of me now…just like you can be" he murmured

"It's truly magical…I'm sorry Annalise…Teccam get out of my head!" he shouted

Lysie drew a dagger

"You betrayed us!" she exclaimed and began to walk forward

Troy and Iunia took a few steps back confused

"Wait Lysie…somethings not right…that's not Dagger" said Troy

Lysie continued to step towards him

"Don't worry Troy! I'm finally going to prove myself to you!" she exclaimed

"You already have Lysie…you've done great but I think this is a trap by the capitol"

Lysie ignored him and plunged her knife into Daggers body however he just looked down at it un phased

"Are you Everett?" he asked

Lysie yanked the knife out but found the blade had melted away

"Lysie…get away from that thing" Troy yelled

It was too late. Daggers arms became tentacles and rapped around Lysie. She struggled and wriggled but it was no use. Two large tentacles went around her neck and she began to choke.

Troy tried to go forward but Iunia held him back

"Let's get out of here. It's not worth the risk" she shouted

Lysie went red until finally she flopped and went still. A cannon sounded and the creature threw her body into a nearby tree

"Damn you!" Troy yelled

The creature then continued to walk forward and Iunia took a single shot at it however the bolt just evaporated when it went through the creature. The two remaining careers then bolted through the forest in the opposite direction.

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Ivar Lux 14 District 12** _9:45am_

"Come on Ivar we're almost there!" Data shouted as they ran through the forest

Fiery rocks were crashing behind them and setting the trees on fire. Ivar tripped and fell onto the ground. Data turned around, grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to his feet. He then saw the volcano explode in front of him, lava began streaming out at 100 miles an hour. Data pulled Ivar through the forest and they reached the cornucopia.

As they ran across the field they saw the small frail girl from District 6 also at the cornucopia. Data took out his sword, unsure what to do.

"Mex?" Ivar exclaimed

"Ivar?" she replied

They ran forward and hugged

"I'm sorry for leaving you" Ivar mumbled

"It's ok I should have come with you"

She looked at him

"What happened to your face?"

"It's a…long story" he replied

Data lowered his sword

"You two know each other?" he said confused

"Who's this?" Mex asked

"A new friend" Ivar replied

The three of them turned around and saw the trees being incinerated around the cornucopia

"Is all the field safe or just the metal bit?" Ivar asked

"I don't want to find out" Data replied

With that the 3 of them took cover in the metal cornucopia. A metal door shut automatically behind them and they heard the lava burn everything around them. They also a heard a cannon fire.

 **Iunia Wilson 18 District 1** _9:30am_

Iunia pressed on through the forest looking for the flag, she had her crossbow ready for any potential tributes or the thing that killed Lysie. Troy had gone towards the cornucopia but she still believed in finding the flag.

Finally, she saw a red flag attached to a huge pole, just as the volcano began to erupt in the distance. She felt the earth rubble beneath her feet.

When she approached the flag she saw it was attached to a huge, jutting out, spiky rock. She climbed up the rock, surprised to not find any other tributes. She watched as the lava engulfed the rest of the arena. Some of the Earth collapsed around her, revealing more lava under the ground.

 **Aster Bendsform 13 District 11** _10:00am_

Aster still sat on her tree in the dessert. She believed she could survive the eruption from up in the tree, she knew that if she left she would be killed by careers anyway. In the distance she saw the lava burning through the forest. Fire and smoke along with it. Everything behind the wall of lava had been turned into a black burnt wasteland. The trees stood no chance. She knew she wouldn't make it now but it was too late.

She saw the lava now burst through the final trees and flood into the dessert. She screamed as lava struck the bottom of her tree and it toppled into the lava. She felt a sudden extreme heat go through her and after that everything went black...

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3, Ivar Lux 14 District 12, Mex Warren 15 District 6** _10:30am_

About half an hour went past before the door to the cornucopia finally opened. Two cannons went today which meant the three of them could deduce that at least one career had died.

As the door opened steam was rising off of it. It opened to reveal a black barren wasteland on the other side.

"You two stay here for now. I'll go out first" Data whispered

He stepped outside into the sun, coughing from all the smoke. The arena had been completely transformed. A few burnt black trees were still dotted around, some of the Earth had opened up and caved in and smoke evaporated into the air around him. The only thing that remained the same was the metal cornucopia.

Suddenly he heard a thump, he turned around to see the huge career boy from District 4 had jumped from the top of the cornucopia. He must have been hiding on it the whole time. His green eyes were staring directly at Data. He was holding a halberd which was a spear but with an axe head.

Data had not yet felt fear from any of his opponents up to this point but on top of this careers huge size, he had a fierce determination in his eyes. He looked like he had just witnessed someone close to him die. Data's heart raced, this was the first time he had felt true fear.

"What's wrong? Do you see a career?" Mex whispered

"Yes" Data mumbled

"Which one" Ivar whispered

"The big guy"

"Troy Salton!" Ivar gasped

"Ok grab some weapons and on my signal and only then you jump out" Data whispered

Troy stepped forward slowly and Data did the same, holding his batons.

"The boy from 3…we meet again" Troy announced

"How's your shoulder?"

"Much better after I killed your friend" Data replied

"You mean Dagger? You did me a favour. You did my dirty work for me"

Troy continued to step for and raised his weapon

"I can assure you that you won't be so lucky against me" Troy said sternly

"I assume you didn't come here to talk me to death" Data remarked

Troy smirked

"I'm starting to like you…shame that I have to kill you" he said

He pointed his halberd at Data and was about to charge

"Now" Data shouted

Mex and Ivar then emerged from the cornucopia. Ivar held an Axe and Mex held a flail.

"Come on Ivar you got this" he mumbled to himself

Troy just sniggered. The 6 foot 1 career towered over all of them

Data then let out a battle cry and the three tributes charged towards him. Troy held his halberd in defence and blocked Data's first strike, he then kicked Data in the gut and he fell to the ground winded. Ivar then swung with his axe but Troy parried it easily and elbowed him in the face. Mex then tried to hit Troy with her flail but the chain got tangled around the halberd and Troy threw her to the side.

Data then stood up and furiously thrashed at Troy with both his batons but Troy blocked both of them

CLANG

The two metal weapons clashed together. Troy twisted his halberd around and hit Data with the bottom end of it

"Argh"

He fell to the ground again

Mex went to grab her flail again but Troy stood on the chain with one foot and kicked her in the face with the other. Ivar then lunged at him in anger with his axe however Troy just grabbed him with ease and slammed him into the wall of the cornucopia. His head smashed against the metal and he tumbled to the ground.

Data got to his feet again and raised his batons

"Come on!" he yelled

Troy walked calmly towards his main threat and Data swung his batons wildly, one after the other however Troy blocked and parried every single one of his strikes. Troy hit one of his batons with all his strength, knocking it to the ground. He then raised his halberd up and struck down on Data. Data blocked it with his final baton and held the halberd and all of Troy's strength with both his hands on the baton. Troy pushed down with all his strength and squinted his eyes slightly. Data held on with all his might, he was now shaking and gritting his teeth, he fell to his knees under the pressure and let out a cry. Troy then hooked the baton out of his hand with the bottom end of the axe head and threw it away, he followed this up with a round house kick to Data's head, knocking him to the ground.

Troy breathed heavily and walked forward

"I have to say you made me work for that, what's your name again?" Troy asked calmly

To his surprise Data stumbled to his feet and raised his fists in defiance.

"My name is Data Mendoza"

"You just don't know how to give up do you?" Troy remarked

Data shook his head

"I will kill you fairly" said Troy

Troy then placed his halberd on the ground. Data was surprised that he would abandon his advantage. He beat Dagger in unarmed combat, he could do it again, he didn't care how big this guy was.

Data went in a right cross but Troy easily moved his head aside and hit him with a right hook. Data then threw a left hook to the body but Troy blocked it and punched him in the ribs with an upper cut then followed it with a right cross to the face.

Data stumbled back shaken

"Honestly I would have rather have done it this way" Troy mocked

Data charged forward again and Hit Troy several times in the face however he seemed un phased by it. He grabbed Data's last punch and proceeded to elbow him in the head. Data tried to round house kick him but Troy caught his kick and kneed him in the face. He then threw Data on the ground.

Data now had to try wrestling, he had beaten the other guy on the day of the reaping's with it. He let out a desperate cry and tried a double leg take down on the huge career but Troy anticipated his and put him in a guillotine choke. Data felt Troy's huge muscly arm crush his throat, he needed to get out of this. He kneed Troy in the knee cap

"Argh"

He then punched Troy in the gut and he released him. Data then used the back of his head to head butt him on the way out however this appeared to do little more than piss Troy off. Data gasped for air when he was released.

Troy cried in anger and lifted Data up and slammed him into a nearby rock. Data raised his hands desperately to protect his face and felt the impact of Troy slamming four punches into him

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

Blood now streamed down Data's face and he crawled away.

Mex had only just recovered and she looked over to see Data's desperate situation. She still carried one of the daggers that Dexter used.

"Just go Mex! We can't win this!" Ivar coughed

"Do you know what Jamie's final request was before he died?" she asked

Ivar shook his head

"Not to let a career win! I am going to respect his final wish!"

She then tossed the dagger to Data and he caught it.

With one final effort he thrust it at Troy however Troy caught Data's arm and twisted it around and used Data's own arm to push the knife into his torso. Data gasped in shock. He felt the cold metal enter his body. He coughed as blood went up his throat.

He stared into Troy's eyes.

"No!" Ivar shouted

Troy then pushed him the ground and he lay there still holding the dagger in his body. If he pulled it out now, he would bleed out. Troy then went and retrieved his halberd and walked back up to Data.

"You fought well Data Mendoza, your District should be proud"

Troy then raised the halberd however Ivar charged at him one last time with his axe. Troy blocked Ivar's swing. He clutched onto Ivar's axe hand. Lifted him up and spun him around so he was facing Mex. He then shoved the head of his halberd through Ivar's body.

"Ivar!" she screamed

The blade went straight through Ivar's small torso

"Run…Mex" he mumbled

Troy yanked the halberd out of his body and dropped him face first on the ground. A cannon fired in the distance. Mex stood up and stared at Troy. He didn't appear to be happy over his victory, in fact he looked distraught. Mex then bolted in the opposite direction…tears going down her face

 **Troy Salton 18 District 4**

Troy paused and took in what he had just done. He was starting to wish he had never volunteered. He looked down at the body of Ivar.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled

Getting home was all that mattered now. Seeing his little sister. But what must she think of him now?

He turned around to see Data had also gone.

Iunia then arrived with her crossbow in hand. She looked at Ivar's body.

"How many are left now?" she asked

"Two"

"Well let's not waste any time…either we kill them or that thing does" she said

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3** _12:30pm_

Data stumbled through the burnt barren forest. The dagger still embedded in the side of his body. There were still rivers of lava dotted around. Data knew he had to cauterize the wound after he pulled the dagger out. He dipped one of his metal batons in one of the lava rivers until it went red hot.

He took a deep breath and slowly removed the dagger implanted in his body groaning in pain as he did it.

ARGH

Blood began pouring out of his body so he quickly pressed the red hot baton and against his wound and screamed in pain. After this he sat back against a rock and stared up at the volcano. Lava still ran out from the top. He knew his was with Troy was not over.

 **Mex Warren 15 District** _11:45pm_

Mex sat on her own curled up and shivering. She was cold, bruised and her face was wet with tears. She stared up at the night sky, the volcano glowed red in the distance, another day in the arena had gone only now she was completely on her own. The capitol national anthem started playing and she looked up at the sky to see who had died. First she saw the District 4 girl, the only career that had died today. Then she saw Aster from District 11, she was kind of glad because she didn't want to have to kill that girl if they were the last two left. Lastly she saw poor Ivar's face appear. She started crying again. Now she wished she had never joined an alliance. She had watched Jamie, Spens and Ivar all die.

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 3**

 **18** **th** **– Jasper Divotte (District 9 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Choked to death (Lasted 2 days 4 hours 11 minutes).**

 **Day 4**

 **17** **th** **– Carolyn Elicks (District 10 female) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 8 minutes)**

 **Day 5**

 **16** **th** **– Annalise Warren (District 12 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – accidently threw a spear into her (Lasted 4 days 0 hours 37 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Ethan Emerald (District 1 male) Killed by Rachel Moore – Stabbed in the back then slashed in the throat (Lasted 4 days 3 hours 5 minutes).**

 **14** **th** **– Jamie Heart (District 7 male) Self-sacrifice - Shot by arrow traps (Lasted 4 days 11 hours 21 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **Day 6 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 7**

 **13** **th** **– Rachel Moore (District 2 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot in the eye (Lasted 6 days 2 hours 16 minutes).**

 **12** **th** **– Dexter Cutting (District 10 male) Killed by Spens Arausio – Decapitated (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 48 minutes).**

 **11** **th** **– Spens Arausio (District 5 female) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed to death and bled out (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 54 minutes).**

 **10** **th** **– Techna Cattaneo (District 3 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Stabbed in the throat and bled out (Lasted 6 days 9 hours 7 minutes).**

 **Day 8**

 **9** **th** **– Jay Porter (District 6 male) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 6 days 18 hours 4 minutes).**

 **8** **th** **– Dagger Mehta (District 2 male) Killed by Data Mendoza – Neck snapped (Lasted 7 days 3 hours 41 minutes).**

 **Day 9**

 **7** **th** **– Lysie Tempest (District 4 female) Killed by The Host – Strangled (Lasted 7 days 17 hours 7 minutes). Lysie was a very nice character, especially for a career but she was also the weakest and so she died. Her survival this far meant that District 4 went the longest with both its tributes alive, so there's that. Thanks for the submission ardhoniel LotRStarWarsNinjago!**

 **6** **th** **– Aster Bendsform (District 11 female) Killed by volcano – Burned to death by lava (Lasted 8 days 0 hours 5 minutes). Well Aster had her long anticipated death. She survived for a long time because she is smart but she was never physically capable of winning these games. I know she was many people's favourite but she had to die eventually. Thanks for the submission acupofdeathflowertea!**

 **5** **th** **– Ivar Lux (District 12 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Impaled by halberd (Lasted 8 days 0 hours 42 minutes). I always liked Ivar. He was never going to be able to compete with many of the tributes physically but he managed to survive for a long time anyway. He was kind of a comic relief character at times and kept the story light hearted. I'm going to miss him. Thanks for the submission CandleFire45!**

 **Alive Tributes: 4**

 **Deceased Tributes: 20**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 1**

Iunia Wilson - 2 kills

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza – 1 kill

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 2 kills

 **District 6**

Mex Warren

 **Well there's only 4 left now. I was surprised by how many people wanted Aster to win but it's just not realistic. There's no way she could go toe to toe with Troy or Iunia. I'm really happy with Troy becoming the main antagonist because he's a really great character. Day 10 will be the finale and will be split into 2 parts. Troy needed to kick Data's ass in round 1 but there will be a round 2 between them or round 3 technically. Thanks for reading and as always keep the reviews coming!**

 **Also I am now accepting tributes for my sequel: Tributes of the Caribbean: The 35** **th** **Hunger Games. You can find the submission form on my profile, please PM them to me! I may not be able to start this for a few weeks but I will keep you posted**


	35. Day 10 - Finale part 1

Day 10 – Finale part 1

 **Tazzel 29 (Head Gamemaker)** _9:00am_

Tazzel watched the arena eagerly. The four tributes that remained were too far apart.

"Lacy" he commanded

"Yes sir?"

"It's time for the finale"

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3** _9:00am_

Data woke up early and ate the remains of his rations and drank the last drop of water in his bottle. After his battle yesterday he was still exhausted. He had not slept properly in any of the time he had been here. He checked his injury where he had been stabbed, he felt it and winced in pain. He swung his sword in preparation for his inevitable fight against Troy, he imagined Troy in front of him, his Troy's fighting style and his movements.

Suddenly it began to get a lot darker, dark ash clouds covered the entire arena. The Earth began to shake and brake away around him. Data watched as the entire arena in the distance was crumbling into a huge ocean of lava under the arena.

Data picked up any things he needed and charged in the opposite direction of the collapsing earth. The game makers appeared to be forcing him and anyone else left towards the volcano, the centre of the arena.

Finally, Data reached the bottom of the volcano, he collapsed onto the ground panting heavily and sweating. The ground stopped collapsing around him and the arena was reduced to just the volcano and a small area around it. All around Data was a sea of lava, he could feel the heat all around him. He looked up to the volcano and saw lava still spitting from the top.

Data heard footsteps on the rocks behind him and sprung up. He relaxed when he saw it was Mex, Ivar's friend. She was out of breath and panting as well. Data raised his sword

"The careers are still out there" she said

Data nodded

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" he remarked and lowered his sword

"You helped me yesterday while I was fighting Troy…so I can trust you but how do you know you can trust me?" he asked

"Ivar trusted you…so do I"

Data scanned around the arena, he saw no sign of the careers yet. He hoped they might be fighting amongst each other

"So what's the plan Mex?" Data asked

Mex stood in silence

"Well Uh…honestly I don't think we have a chance against these two" She murmured

"Yes we do! Maybe we can't take them head on but we can draw them away from each other"

"Look!" Mex exclaimed

In the distance there were two dark figures running towards them through the smoke

"Ok stick to the plan!" Data ordered

"Which is?"

"Separate them" he replied

She began climbing up the volcano. Data stayed to face the oncoming threat, he saw a tunnel which led into the volcano. That was his route.

 **Troy Salton 18 District 4, Iunia Wilson 18 District 1** _9:00am_

The Earth fell around the two careers, they stumbled through the burnt forest as it collapsed into the magma below. Troy fell behind by a few meters, running was never his strong point. Iunia looked back at him, she still had her crossbow in her hand. She could kill him now.

"Better sooner rather than later" she thought

The thought passed her. She shook his hand and agreed not to kill him until the other tributes were dead, she was not dishonourable. Besides, she would probably need him to help her fight against Data.

The two careers eventually made it to the slopes of the volcano. The ground stopped collapsing and they noticed two figures in front of them. In was Data and Mex! They charged towards them ready to kill

Mex began running up the volcano while Data made for a dark tunnel which led into the volcano

"I'll get the boy!" Iunia shouted

Troy nodded and began climbing up after Mex. Iunia took her first shot at Data but he slipped into the tunnel before it hit him.

"Bastard" she exclaimed and followed him into the tunnels.

 **Data Mendoza 18 District 3** _9:21am_

Data ran as fast as he could through a dark tunnel in the mountain. As he exited the tunnel into a huge cave he heard a bolt flying towards him from behind, he narrowly dodged the bolt and it struck a nearby boulder. Data quickly moved out and hid behind the boulder

He heard Iunia's footsteps approaching the boulder. He went to grab his sword and peered his head from behind the boulder to take a look at his assailant. The red haired career hadn't seen him yet, she scanned around the area with her crossbow in hand and ready. Data needed to be quick.

"Maybe a dagger would be better in this situation" he thought

He slipped the dagger that Troy had stabbed him with yesterday into his hand and got ready to attack

"I'm not going to spare your life a second time in case you're wondering" Iunia taunted

Data took a deep breath, he knew Iunia was fast and accurate with her crossbow, he had watched her kill the girl from 2 with it.

"Ok…on 3" he thought to himself

"3…2…1"

With that he sprung out from behind the boulder. Iunia quickly turned and took a shot at him but he narrowly twisted his hips to dodge it.

He charged into her and knocked her crossbow out her hand, he then tried to stab her in the liver with his dagger but she held his arm back with her own. She then drew her own dagger and attempted to stab him in the same place.

Both tributes had now gone red and gritted their teeth in desperation to plant their knife into the other person.

Suddenly they both heard a hideous growling noise, they turned and realised while they were so focused on killing each other they hadn't noticed the disgusting squid like mutt that had killed Jay and Lysie. The creature was slithering and squeezing through the tunnel they had come through using its cuttlefish like body. It had contorted its slimy body so that it could fit through the narrow tunnel.

"Feed…must feed" it screeched as it crawled towards them

"Shit!" Data exclaimed

He flung Iunia onto the ground and bolted in the opposite direction to that thing. Iunia gasped and picked up her cross bow, following Data.

Data then found himself on a narrow stone bridge, either side of him was a huge drop to a flowing red hot river of lava. He tried to make his way across the bridge slowly but the volcano began rumbling causing a few rocks to smash down.

Iunia emerged onto the bridge behind him and prepared to take her shot. She had a clean shot at his back, there was no way she could miss.

Just as she was about to fire she felt a tentacle wrap around her leg, it tripped her and she fell forwards onto the bridge and dropped her crossbow into the lava below.

"Nein!" she exclaimed and drew her dagger as a last line of defence

The creature descended upon her and she sliced its belly with her dagger. It screeched and acid blood poured out and all over Iunia, burning her alive.

Data looked back upon hearing her deafening scream. Eventually she died when the acid burnt through her flesh and into her bones. A cannon fired.

Data looked at the monster, their eyes locked. He was going to be next surely, he can't outrun that thing.

The volcano began to shake again, Data threw himself onto the bridge to hold on for his life. A large slab of the volcano broke away and began plummeting towards the bridge.

The creature looked up in surprise and the boulder smashed into it, the mutt let out a final screech as it was crushed under the boulder. The bridge also collapsed under it, sending the monster and what remained of Iunia's body into the lava below. What was left of that creature was incinerated in the lava.

"Good riddance" Exclaimed Data and made his way off the bridge before he shared the same fate.

 **Mex Warren 15 District 6** _9:50am_

Mex desperately clambered up the volcano, she looked down to see Troy climbing up just below her. She kicked a few rocks down to try and slow him down. He ducked his head against the volcano and they bounced off him.

"Argh!"

She reached the top of the section and continued to run across the coal black rock. She looked behind her to see the District 4 male emerge from the cliff edge. She continued to run and the rock around her got increasingly narrower. Suddenly she gasped as she stopped dead, she had reached a cliff. She looked down to see nothing but a huge lake of lava, in front of her she saw the summit of the volcano. It still spewed lava rocks from the crater. There were dark clouds all around them and lightning.

Mex turned around to see Troy approaching her, there was no way out of this now

"Get away from me you monster!" she yelled

He approached her calmly

"You think I enjoy doing any of this? I'm not going to enjoy killing you anymore than I enjoyed killing that boy from 12" he retorted

 **Troy Salton 18 District 4**

Troy stepped forward

"Please! I have a little sister!" Mex begged

"So do I…that's what makes this so hard but it's the only way I'm going to see her again"

"I'm sorry…I truly am…" Troy said calmly

He was sincere in his tonne

"I'll try to give you a quick painless death"

Mex began to cry, she drew out a small knife, the only weapon she had left. She lunged at Troy in one last attempt to survive. Troy was surprised and only moved out the way so that the blade went into his shoulder

"Argh"

He yanked the blade out of his shoulder and in clanged onto the rock. He then grabbed onto Mex's arm and legs and slung the small frail girl onto his shoulder.

He began walking towards the cliff edge, knowing what he had to do. Mex desperately thrashed and flailed around. Tears began flowing down Troy's face as he got to the cliff edge. He didn't want to do this but he had to. He then let go of her and she fell towards the lava below. Troy watched as the innocent girl plummeted down the cliff. He stared in disbelief at what he had just done. Finally, he wiped away the tears from his face and a cannon fired.

"It's not a weakness" he said to himself

His purpose was clear now. He only had to kill one more person. Either Data or Iunia, it didn't matter. He knew he could kill either. He turned around and headed back.

Troy walked down a slope and found himself on a stone bridge, below the bridge was the lake of lava with another bridge directly below the one he was on.

He looked around at what remained of the arena for Data.

"Whoever's left I know you can hear me!" he yelled at the top of his voice

"Meet me on the top bridge in 8 hours and we will end this once and for all!"

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 3**

 **18** **th** **– Jasper Divotte (District 9 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Choked to death (Lasted 2 days 4 hours 11 minutes).**

 **Day 4**

 **17** **th** **– Carolyn Elicks (District 10 female) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 8 minutes)**

 **Day 5**

 **16** **th** **– Annalise Warren (District 12 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – accidently threw a spear into her (Lasted 4 days 0 hours 37 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Ethan Emerald (District 1 male) Killed by Rachel Moore – Stabbed in the back then slashed in the throat (Lasted 4 days 3 hours 5 minutes).**

 **14** **th** **– Jamie Heart (District 7 male) Self-sacrifice - Shot by arrow traps (Lasted 4 days 11 hours 21 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **Day 6 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 7**

 **13** **th** **– Rachel Moore (District 2 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot in the eye (Lasted 6 days 2 hours 16 minutes).**

 **12** **th** **– Dexter Cutting (District 10 male) Killed by Spens Arausio – Decapitated (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 48 minutes).**

 **11** **th** **– Spens Arausio (District 5 female) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed to death and bled out (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 54 minutes).**

 **10** **th** **– Techna Cattaneo (District 3 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Stabbed in the throat and bled out (Lasted 6 days 9 hours 7 minutes).**

 **Day 8**

 **9** **th** **– Jay Porter (District 6 male) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 6 days 18 hours 4 minutes).**

 **8** **th** **– Dagger Mehta (District 2 male) Killed by Data Mendoza – Neck snapped (Lasted 7 days 3 hours 41 minutes).**

 **Day 9**

 **7** **th** **– Lysie Tempest (District 4 female) Killed by The Host – Strangled (Lasted 7 days 17 hours 7 minutes).**

 **6** **th** **– Aster Bendsform (District 11 female) Killed by volcano – Burned to death by lava (Lasted 8 days 0 hours 5 minutes).**

 **5** **th** **– Ivar Lux (District 12 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Impaled by halberd (Lasted 8 days 0 hours 42 minutes).**

 **Day 10**

 **4** **th** **– Iunia Wilson (District 1 female) Killed by The Host – Burnt alive by acid blood (Lasted 8 days 23 hours 47 minutes). Iunia always had one goal and that was to win. She was a very strong character and her crossbow made her unique but a little op at times. She probably would have won if it wasn't for The Host. Thanks for the submission lionkingfacksguy3!**

 **3** **rd** **– Mex Warren (District 6 female) Killed by Troy Salton – Thrown into lava (Lasted 9 days 0 hours 2 minutes). Mex was the first tribute that was submitted to me and always one of my favourites and also many others but in reality if she had gone to the bloodbath she would have died. She did well to make it this far and I'm sorry to see her go. I'm guessing many people will hate Troy even more now. Thanks for the submission ardhoniel LotRStarWarsNinjago!**

 **Alive Tributes: 2**

 **Deceased Tributes: 22**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza – 1 kill

 **District 4**

Troy Salton – 3 kills

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Host is finally dead which I'm guessing some people are glad about since it took many of your tributes! The second part of the finale is coming soon! As always keep the reviews coming!**


	36. Day 10 - Finale part 2

Day 10 Finale part 2

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3** _2:00pm_

Data had 4 hours left to prepare for his fight with Troy. He stood on the edge of the arena facing down at the lava, he was 100% focused now, he had accepted that he would never see Techna again but he was going to see his family again. He had to.

He drew his sword. He had to do this with his sword, he had no other choice. He memorized the way Troy had swung at him in their second fight, his foot work, his ferocity, Data had to counter all of it. He felt a pain under his ribs and in his shoulder, both wounds inflicted by Troy. All the more reason he had to win this.

Over the next four hours Data did not stop practicing, he swung his sword, blocked and parried. He also practiced his unarmed combat because he knew it was likely to come down to that. Troy was the hardest opponent he had ever faced but he would not make the same mistakes twice. He couldn't.

The four hours passed faster than Data would have wanted, his heart raced now, butterflies were in his stomach. This was it. He knew where he had to go. Troy will be expecting him. He took a deep breath and began heading to the bridge

 **Troy Salton 18 District 4** _4:00pm_

Troy was ready for his final showdown. He wondered if it would be Data or Iunia. It had to be Iunia but part of him felt like it was going to be Data, he had never met anyone as determined as that kid. It didn't matter, he was going to win either way, he was going to see his little sister again.

Troy gripped onto the side of the volcano and began to do pullups, like he had been doing during the training days. That felt like so long ago now, joking around with Lysie. He missed her, she kind of reminded him of his little sister or how she would be when she is 17. He dropped down from the side of the volcano and waited now as the volcano began to rumble again and lava spitted out.

Time flew by like a feather in the wind and it was almost time now. Troy drank the last of his water and waited. Data or Iunia would be walking onto this bridge soon. He was ready…

 **Data Mendoza 17 District 3** _6:00pm_

Data slowly clambered up the volcano until he reached the top bridge, it was made of a strange dark metal. The sun had just set and the red hot lava illuminated the night sky. Across the bridge Data saw a tall dark figure facing the opposite direction, it was Troy, he knew it. He drew his sword and slowly approached his nemesis, knowing what was about to come next.

Troy slowly turned around to face Data

"Well Well…I thought it would be you Data Mendoza"

Data stepped forward trying to appear confident.

"You're going to pay for killing Ivar" Data growled

"You should be thanking me" Troy retorted

"Whys that?" Data snapped

"I made the hard decision for you…if I hadn't done it, you would have had to eventually" replied Troy

Data couldn't help but think he kind of had a point.

"You can try and justify volunteering to kill kids all you like…you'll get no sympathy from me" argued Data

They were both now standing directly in front of each other

Troy smiled

"Well, all that matters is…I'm going home" he mumbled

Suddenly he slashed at Data with his sword however Data blocked it, Troy seemed slightly surprised at his quick reaction. Troy then slashed at him twice more and Data blocked both strikes and their blades locked on Troy's fourth swing. Troy, being stronger, pushed Data back with all his strength. Data realised one of his hands from the hilt of the blade and punched Troy in the solar plexus, Troy stepped back slightly winded and Data was now on the offense and he jumped forward, hacking wildly. As their blades met Troy was forced to walk backwards. Their blades locked again and this time Troy quickly punched Data in the face, Data stumbled back slightly dazed and Troy thrust his sword for a killing blow however Data quickly hit the inside of Troy's blade with his own causing it to fly of the bridge into the lava below.

Troy looked done shocked and quickly drew a dagger as Data thrust his sword. Troy grabbed Data's arm and tried to stab him with the dagger however Data also caught Troy's arm. The two of them now wrestled on the bridge, trying to be the first to get their blade in their opponent. Data quickly head-butted Troy causing him to growl in anger and knee Data in the gut, winding him.

Troy's dagger was now inches away from Data as he desperately held on however Data could feel his strength failing and the blade getting closer. Suddenly they both looked up to see a pool of lava heading for the bridge. Both boys threw themselves in the opposite direction and the lava splashed onto the centre of the bridge, causing in to melt away slightly.

A few moments passed and Data pushed himself up to see that he had dropped his sword onto the bridge below. He slammed his fist onto the bridge in anger

"Damn it!"

Data saw Troy stand up in anger to reveal the lava had burnt part of his face. He growled in anger at Data and clenched his fists, his eyes full of hate.

"So it's come down to this again" Data sighed to himself

With one final effort Data threw himself across the bridge at Troy, crashing into him. He grabbed onto Troy's legs and tripped him to the floor. Troy kicked Data from the ground and did a kick up, landing on his feet again. Troy then tried to punch him in the head but Data ducked and hit him in the ribs, Troy returned the favour by elbowing Data in the face. Troy then unloaded a barrage of punches on Data, left, right, left, right. Data blocked most of the punches but a few of them landed. The ones that did caused blood to stream from his mouth and nose.

After a while of this Data noticed Troy panting slightly, his tactic was working, the giant career was getting tired. That was his weakness. Data grabbed Troy's final punch and trapped his arm, he then chopped Troy in the throat and punched him with a strong right hook. Troy cried in anger and tried to hit him with a strong upper cut however Data moved out the way.

For the first time Troy appeared slightly frustrated and worried, he needed to keep him like this. What should he do next? He had to think fast. Data glanced down at Troy's legs. That's it! Attack the legs. That's what he will least expect.

Data kicked Troy in the inside of his leg, knocking him off balance slightly, Data then round kicked Troy's thigh. Troy was knocked off guard by this and he looked down at his legs confused and also lowered his hands slightly giving Data the opportunity to punch him straight in the eye with a strong right hand.

"Argh"

Troy stumbled down onto one knee clutching his eye. Data breathed heavily staring down at this weakened goliath of a career. Was he actually going to do it? Was he actually going to win?

Troy released his eye and stared back up at Data with a strange smile on this face. Data paused for a split second slightly confused before Troy quickly struck him just under the ribs where he had stabbed him yesterday

"Aaaaaaah"

Data clutched his wound in pain. Troy then slowly stood up, anger and determination in his face. He grabbed hold of Data's shoulders and squeezed them very hard. His thumb dug into Data's wounded shoulder and he screamed in pain again. Troy then clutched onto Data's collar, spun him around and started to choke him.

Data gasped desperately for air and he began to turn red. Troy held on with all his might.

"ECCHHH ACCHHH"

Blood and sweat ran down both their faces.

Suddenly the volcano began to rumble again and Data looked up to see a large chunk of it begin to break away and slide down towards them. Quickly he threw himself forward feeling the grip tighten as he did it however he used the momentum to head-butt Troy with the back of his head. Troy's grip loosened, Data followed this up with an elbow causing Troy to release him completely and Data side kicked him in the belly, knocking him to the floor.

Troy then looked up in shock as the boulders tumbled towards him but it was too late. Data threw himself out the way and watched as the District 4 career was crushed under the landslide, the bridge along with him. Data held on for his life as the bridge collapsed beneath him.

Data hung on to the side of the volcano for what felt like a good 15 minutes before he carefully started to clamber down to the bridge below. He hadn't heard a cannon, meaning Troy was still alive somehow. Data noticed his sword still laying on the lower bridge and he stumbled towards it still in pain everywhere. His face hurt from the constant punches, his shoulder hurt, his body hurt and it only now hit him how exhausted he was. He hadn't eaten properly since he had left his podium on the first day.

But it wasn't over yet, he still had one more job to do. He had already killed one boy, he could do it again. He picked up his sword and searched around the rubble for Troy.

Finally, he spotted Troy slumped up against the rocks, partially buried. His face was black from where it had been covered in ash, blood streamed from his head. His eyes slid open and he stared at Data. Data approached him cautiously, he had never met a guy who had scared him quite like Troy did.

"Well played Data…you won…fair and square" Troy coughed

Data stepped forward

"Can I ask you one request before I go?" Troy asked

"Go on…" Data replied

"In District 3…open an academy…train the kids there…they deserve a chance"

Data thought about this but didn't reply

"Will you do that?" Troy pressed

"Ok" Data agreed

Troy closed his eyes

"Ok do what you came for but try to make it fast" he mumbled

Data nodded but felt a strange amount of respect for Troy, something he hadn't felt before. He didn't want to do it but he also wanted to see his family as soon as possible.

Data raised his sword and placed it in Troy's neck, blood dripped from his mouth and as Data pulled the sword out his throat, he went still and a cannon sounded.

Data dropped the sword and it crashed onto the ground, he then collapsed on the ground after it and stared up at the night sky. 23 cannons had fired. He was going home.

The volcano stopped rumbling and lava ceased to spill from it until it appeared dead. The last thing Data saw was a hover craft descending towards him before he passed out…

 **Tribute Placements**

 **Bloodbath**

 **24** **th** **\- Bolt Brightburg (District 5 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting - Throat slit (Lasted 20 seconds).**

 **23** **rd** **\- Viola Thea (District 8 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot through the heart (Lasted 45 seconds).**

 **22** **nd** **– Aspen Wren (District 7 female) Killed by Rachel Moore – Impaled by a spear (Lasted 1 minute 2 seconds).**

 **21** **st** **– Sage Corriander (District 11 male) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Beaten to death (Lasted 1 minute 33 seconds).**

 **20** **th** **– Percy Mako (District 9 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Stabbed with a spear (Lasted 2 minutes 8 seconds)**

 **Day 1**

 **19** **th** **– Oliver Gaige (District 8 male) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 12 hours 46 minutes).**

 **Day 2**

 **Day 2 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 3**

 **18** **th** **– Jasper Divotte (District 9 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Choked to death (Lasted 2 days 4 hours 11 minutes).**

 **Day 4**

 **17** **th** **– Carolyn Elicks (District 10 female) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 2 days 16 hours 8 minutes)**

 **Day 5**

 **16** **th** **– Annalise Warren (District 12 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – accidently threw a spear into her (Lasted 4 days 0 hours 37 minutes).**

 **15** **th** **– Ethan Emerald (District 1 male) Killed by Rachel Moore – Stabbed in the back then slashed in the throat (Lasted 4 days 3 hours 5 minutes).**

 **14** **th** **– Jamie Heart (District 7 male) Self-sacrifice - Shot by arrow traps (Lasted 4 days 11 hours 21 minutes).**

 **Day 6**

 **Day 6 yielded 0 deaths**

 **Day 7**

 **13** **th** **– Rachel Moore (District 2 female) Killed by Iunia Wilson – Shot in the eye (Lasted 6 days 2 hours 16 minutes).**

 **12** **th** **– Dexter Cutting (District 10 male) Killed by Spens Arausio – Decapitated (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 48 minutes).**

 **11** **th** **– Spens Arausio (District 5 female) Killed by Dexter Cutting – Stabbed to death and bled out (Lasted 6 days 8 hours 54 minutes).**

 **10** **th** **– Techna Cattaneo (District 3 female) Killed by Dagger Mehta – Stabbed in the throat and bled out (Lasted 6 days 9 hours 7 minutes).**

 **Day 8**

 **9** **th** **– Jay Porter (District 6 male) Killed by The Host – Devoured (Lasted 6 days 18 hours 4 minutes).**

 **8** **th** **– Dagger Mehta (District 2 male) Killed by Data Mendoza – Neck snapped (Lasted 7 days 3 hours 41 minutes).**

 **Day 9**

 **7** **th** **– Lysie Tempest (District 4 female) Killed by The Host – Strangled (Lasted 7 days 17 hours 7 minutes).**

 **6** **th** **– Aster Bendsform (District 11 female) Killed by volcano – Burned to death by lava (Lasted 8 days 0 hours 5 minutes).**

 **5** **th** **– Ivar Lux (District 12 male) Killed by Troy Salton – Impaled by halberd (Lasted 8 days 0 hours 42 minutes).**

 **Day 10**

 **4** **th** **– Iunia Wilson (District 1 female) Killed by The Host – Burnt alive by acid blood (Lasted 8 days 23 hours 47 minutes).**

 **3** **rd** **– Mex Warren (District 6 female) Killed by Troy Salton – Thrown into lava (Lasted 9 days 0 hours 2 minutes).**

 **2** **nd** **(Runner up) – Troy Salton (District 4 male) Killed by Data Mendoza – Stabbed in the throat (Lasted 9 days 8 hours 33 minutes). Troy was one of my favourite characters and a great villain because he wasn't a stereotypical career. He was conflicted and not 1 dimensional. Thanks so much for the submission emilyemma99!**

 **1** **st** **(Winner) – Data Mendoza (District 3 male) Survived. I think Data was always a great candidate to win this because he was already trained before the games and was also a very entertaining character. He will be in the sequel but he will have to cope with the death of Techna and also killing Troy and Dagger. Thanks for the submission lionkingfactsguy3!**

 **Alive Tributes: 1**

 **Deceased Tributes: 23**

 **Remaining Tributes**

 **District 3**

Data Mendoza – 2 kills

 **Thankyou everyone who has read, supported and submitted to this story! The sequel will be coming soon but the updates will be a lot slower than this because the summers over now! Also Data will be running an academy in District 3 to try and prepare people in case they are reaped! So I guess whoever writes the District 3 tributes could factor that into their characters but it's up to you! There will be one last chapter in this story showing the aftermath and all the families of the tributes reaction.**


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **Tazzel 29 (Head gamemaker)**

Tazzel was escorted by two peacekeepers into a dark alley. In front of him stood a man with a scar on his left eye

"President Snow asked to see me" said Tazzel looking around confused

"What's the need to meet here"

The man didn't respond, pulled out a gun and shot Tazzel twice in the chest. He then ordered the two peacekeepers to dispose of his body.

 **District 6**

Kaia held the now fully grown mokingjay in both her hands and stepped out the front door. Her mother, father and aunt were standing with her. She released the bird and it flew off into the sunset.

"You're free now" Kaia murmured

Some tears flowed down her face and her aunt put her arm around her shoulder

"Come on lets go back inside now" she whispered

With that they headed back inside

 **District 12**

Ivar's father sat on his own in a chair in his house. He took out a picture of his son and began to cry

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…son"

"I found out the hard way…you don't appreciate something until you've lost it"

 **District 11**

Asters father sat at the dinner table with his son. They sat in silence. The son raised his glass

"To Aster" he announced

"To Joanak" his father replied also raising his glass

"The capitol will pay for everything…one day"

 **District 1**

"This is your fault!" yelled Iunia's mother

"I knew she couldn't compete in the games!"

"It's not my fault" Iunia's father shouted back

"She would have won the games but the capitol stabbed our District in the back…if it wasn't for that mutation she would have won!"

Her mother calmed down and starred at the floor solemnly

"No we did this…both of us" she mumbled

 **District 4**

Daniel sat on his own in silence on a boat near the shore of the ocean, the same boat he had gone out on with Lysie all that time ago.

He starred into the horizon and thought back to that day, that morning was perfect, before the reapings anyway. He wished he could go back to that day and he wished that they never left the boat and he stayed with her forever.

Back in the District town Troy's mother was washing the dishes

"When's Troy coming back?" yelled Mica

"I already told you…he's not coming back" responded her mother

"I don't believe you…Troy can't have lost…no one can kill Troy" Mica cried

Her mother turned to face her

"Well someone did" she mumbled

"Who?" Mica snapped

"The District 3 boy"

"He must have cheated…we have to speak with the mayor…the capitol should destroy District 3 immediately"

Her mother didn't reply and just kneeled down and hugged her

 **District 3**

Data's family sat around the table together. His parents and his two brothers. They heard a knock on the door and straight away rushed to open it.

They opened to door to see Data standing infront of them holding his bag. They starred at each other in silence for a few moments before Data suddenly burst into tears and hugged them.

"It's ok…your home now" his mum tried to reassure him

Later that evening Data's family were sitting together eating.

"Is Data coming down to eat?" his father asked

"He said he wasn't hungry…I'll go and check on him" his older brother replied

He went upstairs, knocked on Data's door and entered.

"Hey"

Data was sitting on his bed in silence. His brother sat next to him on the bed and put his hand on his shoulder

"Are you thinking about Techna?"

"No" Data mumbled

"Then what?"

"The boy from District 4…Troy" he replied

"It's ok that murdering psychopath is gone now" his brother reassured him

"No…he was as much a victim as the rest of us but I was just thinking about what he said to me before he died"

"What did he say?"

"He said I should start an academy for District 3"

His brother paused slightly confused

"You mean…train people to volunteer?"

"No…just train them like how you trained me…so their ready"

"I'm not sure brother…I don't know if the capitol will like it…I will leave you in peace now"

He then stood up, patted Data on the shoulder and left to room

 **Hey guys thanks for reading and being a part of this story. I hope you enjoyed this little montage of everyone's family. Originally I was going to do all 24 tributes families but I didn't have time so I just did the top 7. It would be cool if you could answer a few questions in a review**

 **Who were your top 5 favourite characters?**

 **Who were your bottom 5 least favourite characters?**

 **What do you think the top 5 most brutal deaths were?**

 **What was your top 5 saddest deaths?**

 **Also thanks for all the tributes so far for the 35** **th** **hunger games: Tributes of the Caribbean. They seem so unique and interesting. I will try and start it as soon as possible. The area will kind of be an ocean with lots of mini islands and the way the tributes must get around is primarily by boat. I'm thinking District 4 will have an advantage in this area.**


End file.
